


Mounties and Mayhem

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-16
Updated: 2000-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The Musical Ride comes to England and brings Mayhem along with it.





	Mounties and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Mayhem

** Mounties and Mayhem: - **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

**Rating: -** NC-17(adult situations, drunken behaviour, gambling, sadistic hard core teasing<G>, swearing, near drowning and terrorists.) Humour. Romance. Angst. Violence. Drama. Challenge. Episode Related.

**Pairings: -** Fraser/Thatcher. Thatcher/Male. Slight Fraser/Frannie.

**Teaser: -** The Musical Ride comes to England and brings Mayhem along with it.

**Spoilers: -** BITH, Mask, The Edge, WATEM, ATQH and RWOB.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The song "Lady In Red" is by Chris De Burgh and the song "You're Makin Me High" is by Toni Braxton. The story, the songs "Strawberry Blues" and "It's A Runaway," and all of the new characters however are mine (copyright September1999/April 2000 by Postard on all original story content. The song "Strawberry Blues" is copyright 18 September 1999 by Postcard. The song It's A Runaway" is copyright 20 August 1999 by Postcard.) This story is fictional, however some places in the story are real. I have portrayed these places how I see them and how I could use them best in my story, so they may not be portrayed in a true light. The way I have portrayed the R.C.M.P. in this story is fictional and I do not mean to cause any offence to people or places. I do not mean to upset the ex Prime Minister 'Margaret Thatcher' in any way, this story is only fictional and so if you happen to read this no offence is intended. Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Dedications: -** A thank you goes out to Icecat for posting the story to RSY for me, Anagi for uploading the story to Hexwood for me, and Kris for uploading the story to the Fraser/Thatcher Archive for me. Thank you very much also to Cynthia and MagsyB for all of their helpful suggestions, you've been wonderful, and to Lucky who very kindly agreed to me writing a lift scene. Thanks to Cheryl C Barnes for giving me the idea to put Ray and subsequently Frannie in the story. And thanks also to Blink and Marybeth for their kind comments and encouragement as I wrote the story. This story is for all of you. Thank you kindly everyone.

**Author's note: -** This story is set in England at the end of season 2 (seasons 3 and 4 haven't happened.) The story is about the Musical Ride touring England and what the Mounties get up to. I thought that it would be fun to 'play around with them in my own backyard' so to speak. <G> A lot of the story is about Meg and Ben's relationship. This story has MagsyB and myself making a cameo appearance. I would like to point out that Sir James Calland is purely fictional and I am therefore not his cousin, it was just a way of fitting Magsy and myself into the story. To my knowledge there is no jazz club called 'Jazzy Blues' I just made it up. There are pubs called 'The Queen's Head' and the 'Red Lion,' but I have not based the pubs in my story on any of them; I just used the names that's all. And there is a Gay Village in Manchester but to my knowledge no one has ever been tied up there! Also, I set a challenge a while back on RSY to see if anyone could fit my song "It's A Runaway" into a Meg/Ben story, and here's my own attempt at the challenge. I hope that you enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com 

* * *

** Mounties in Manchester **

** The First Day **

** Ground Rules **

Daniel stood in the arrivals lounge at Manchester International Airport holding a cardboard sign which read 'R.C.M.P. Musical Ride.' He felt like a conspicuous fool because everyone who passed him shot him a puzzled look. One person had even asked him; "If you don't mind me asking what in the world is a 'Musical Ride,' is it some new tourist coach tour were you get to listen to music all the time?" 

Daniel had never met a Mountie before but it wasn't too hard to spot them, they weren't exactly unmissable, it was like a vast red ocean had descended from nowhere. Heads turned to look in awe at the influx of Mounties who came to stand to attention in front of Daniel.

"Hello I'm Inspector Thatcher of the R.C.M.P." Stated a rather attractive woman who unlike the others with her was dressed in civilian clothes. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daniel by the way." Shaking the Inspectors' hand he added, "Welcome to England. Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"It was…" * What is the word I am looking for? Torture? Nightmare? Hell? I have spent eight hours sandwiched between Constable Fraser and Constable Turnbull. Constable Turnbull was absolutely terrified of flying and has spent the majority of the flight babbling like a child and grabbing hold of me at the slightest movement of the plane. And when we had the spell of turbulence…well that doesn't bare thinking about, I had to literally pries his hand off my arm and threaten to slap him if he didn't calm down. 

Constable Fraser didn't cause any external problems but he has no idea of the amount of internal problems he caused me. Sitting so close to that man for eight hours, close enough to touch him and knowing that I can't because it would be unprofessional. *

If the flight hadn't have been so early in the morning she would have downed a couple of brandies and forced Turnbull to do the same but she didn't think that it was appropriate considering the hour of the day and particularly since Fraser was a teetotaler. * No, it was not a good flight. * "The food was pleasant." Was all that she could think of saying.

Daniel led them to a waiting coach and once they were all on board they headed towards the hotel. When they had all unpacked they gathered in the conference room of the hotel.

"First of all I think we will go over some ground rules which I have drawn up for the duration of our stay in England. Fraser will you hand these out please?"

"Yes Sir."

Meg had created the sheets on her computer and on the print outs were written: -

> > > > ** FOUR GROUND RULES **

**Rule 1: -** Best behaviour at **ALL** times.

**Rule 2: -** Punctuality.

**Rule 3: - NO** philandering.

**Rule 4: -** Uniform **MUST** be worn at all times.

Anyone who does not comply with these rules will be **SEVERELY** reprimanded. 

"Now then rule number one 'Best behaviour at ALL times.' You're here representing the R.C.M.P. and Canada, don't forget it. Rule number two 'Punctuality.' I expect you to be punctual at all times. You will have recreation time, occasionally during the day but mostly in the evening and during that time you will be free to do as you please. Within reason of course, sightseeing etc. However I don't want any of you late for the Musical Ride because you lost track of time or any other reason that you care to give because it won't wash with me. And I want you all back in your rooms by midnight. Do I make myself clear?"

Meg was greeted with a chorus of "Yes Sir." 

"Good. Rule number three 'NO philandering.' I will not tolerate any philandering what so ever and don't even think about bringing anyone back to your rooms, the consequences wouldn't be worth it. Rule number four 'Uniform MUST be worn at all times.' This is not a holiday. I want you all to learn these rules off by heart and anyone who disobeys these rules will be severely reprimanded."

Meg looked around at the terrified sea of faces in front of her and knew that she sounded like a battle-axe schoolteacher but she didn't want another fiasco like last time. The only good that had come from that had been that she had shared a delightful kiss with Fraser. If she weren't his commanding officer who knows what other delightful things they would have got up to! Well actually yes she did know because she kept replaying them in her head, but she couldn't dwell on that now because she had the schedule to discuss with them. Meg decided to speak more softly because she was going to be spending a month with them and she had to try and get along with them or at least be civil. 

"As you know the Musical Ride will be touring England for a month. The country has been divided into four sections and one week will be spent touring various places in each section. The sections are the north-west, north-east, south-west and south-east. The first week will be spent touring the north-west and our schedule here is that tomorrow we will stay in Manchester performing the Musical Ride. The day after on a Wednesday we will go up to the city of Liverpool in Merseyside for a brief stop off and later that evening we will travel north along the coast to Blackpool in Lancashire, which is a town and tourist resort. We will be staying in Blackpool for a few days and then move further north to spend Saturday and Sunday in the Lake District in Cumbria. I won't boggle your mind with the rest of the schedule yet as I think that's enough information for you to be dealing with at the moment. Now then Constable Fraser and I have an interview to attend so while I'm gone I want you to concentrate on learning the ground rules and Sergeant Frobisher is in charge in my absence."

 

* * *

** The Interview **

Inspector Thatcher and Fraser got into a black cab and headed towards Granada Television Studios. After a long and trying flight the last thing Meg wanted was an interview but the schedule had all ready been arranged and Meg had orders to follow it. She had chosen her most competent subordinate to accompany her and after the media coverage of the last train incident she thought that he was definitely the best candidate.

"Now then Fraser let me handle all of the questions unless you are asked a direct question. In that case I want you to answer the question as best you can and please stick to the point. I do not want you to go completely off the point and ramble on about some Inuit tale on English television, understood?"

"Yes understood Sir."

> > > > > * * * * *

"I would like to welcome Inspector Margaret Thatcher and Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. No relation to the ex Prime Minister are you?" Asked the presenter for Granada Television.

"No." * How many times am I going to be asked that while I'm here? * Passport Control had been the worst so far. She had shown them her passport and the man there had taken it off her; eyeing her passport and then her as if he thought that it was some sort of joke. He had then grinned like a Cheshire Cat and shouted his friend over. 

"Hey Nick take a look at this passport for a sec." 

Nick had come over, took her passport and then burst out laughing. "I feel sorry for you having the same name as the ex PM. Well at least you're better looking than she ever was. No offence intended but I'd go and get your name changed while you're here, you'll have a much easier time if you do." 

He handed the passport back to Meg. "Thanks for the advice, I am sure that your Superiors will appreciate you giving it to me." And with that she had stormed past them without a backward glance in search of their Superiors. * What a nerve he had telling her to change her name? *She had wanted to sink through the floor because everyone at Passport Control had stared at her. And just to rub salt in her wounds all of the mounties under her command had been allowed to pass straight through Passport Control without a second glance and definitely no comments were made to them.

"I understand that you are here in England touring with the Musical Ride, could you tell us what exactly the Musical Ride is?" Inquired the presenter snapping Meg out of her pondering.

"Yes of course…" Meg explained what the Musical Ride was and the history behind it.

"Weren't you both on the train with the Musical Ride when it was hijacked by terrorists in the U.S.A.?"

"Yes we were," Meg confirmed through gritted teeth. * Why did the presenter have to bring that up? Couldn't anyone let sleeping dogs lie? And when am I ever going to finally get away from that incident? *

"Tell me Constable Fraser weren't you the one who was responsible for stopping the run away train from a nuclear disaster and in turn for catching the terrorists who were disguised as a news-crew?"

"Ah well…it wasn't entirely down to me. Inspector Thatcher, Sergeant Frobisher, Detective Vecchio and my wolf Diefenbaker all played a part in defusing the situation."

"Did you say that you had a wolf?" Asked the presenter surprised. 

"Yes. Well actually he is half wolf."

The presenter decided not to continue with that line of enquiry and just shook her head amazed. "Wasn't Inspector Thatcher kidnapped by one of the terrorists and didn't you rescued her?"

Ben glanced over at Meg * 'oh dear!' * He could tell that she was not at all impressed by the question. "Yes it is correct that Inspector Thatcher was kidnapped however I was not alone in…er…rescuing her." Ben could sense Megs' irritation growing at these questions and he was hesitant at using any word associated with 'rescue' for fear of embarrassing her on TV and her subsequently taking it out on him later.

* Charming! This is just absolutely charming they're talking about me as if I am not here and making me look like a complete ass in the process. *

"Oh come on now constable don't be so modest, you're quite the hero in Canada and the U.S.A. by all accounts. You must be proud to have him on your staff Inspector?"

Ben turned a nice shade of red that matched the colour 'Crimson Lake' at the presenters praising.

"Erm…yes Constable Fraser is a good officer," Meg said icily and she definitely didn't sound as if she meant it. 

"It must have been a terrible ordeal that you both want to forget."

"Yes." Meg thought * So why the heck are you asking us about it then? *

"It wasn't all terrible," revealed Ben. 

Meg looked at him in surprise and then it dawned on her as to what he was referring to; the 'contact'. Meg blushed and in order to keep any dignity that she had left after the presenter had portrayed her as a 'damsel in distress' instead of a competent police officer, Meg shot Fraser a caustic look to prevent him from divulging anything else. He cowered at her look and swallowed repeatedly. * Good I think he gets the message loud and clear. *

"Really? I would have thought that all of the incident would have been terrible? I know myself that I wouldn't have been as Cavalier about it as you. You definitely are something else Constable Fraser!" 

* Yes a moron and an idiot. How could he be so stupid as to say something like that to the media? They always pick up on the slightest thing and if they realised what had happened between the two of us on the train the media would have a field day with it. It wouldn't only disgrace and embarrass us both, but the R.C.M.P. and Canada as well. I can definitely kiss my career goodbye to the wind if that happens. Just wait until I get hold of him, he'll wish that he never joined the R.C.M.P. when I've finished with him. *

Meg decided to act quickly at damage limitation, she was not going to take the chance of the presenter bullying Fraser into answering the question. "I believe that Fraser was referring to the horse-riding. Weren't you Fraser?"

"Erm yes Sir."

"I wish that we could have you on our police force. A country can never have too many good police officers."

* You can gladly have him; yes you're most welcome to him. It would get rid of one major problem in my life. Take him please! * Knowing Fraser anything was possible he continually surprised her, by the end of the tour the Queen could have even personally asked him to stay on and be her personal bodyguard. Meg wondered if secretly the presenter didn't fancy Fraser because she was definitely praising him enough and she was smiling at him like a star crazed fan.

'Urr' it made Meg want to throw up. But deep down Meg knew that she didn't want to lose him in her life. Well he wasn't really part of her life he was just her subordinate but any part of her life that he was in she wanted to keep him there.* Damn Fraser. * It was as though with that one kiss he had somehow attached himself permanently to her brain and heart. 

"I take it Inspector that there will be no news-crew on the train on this particular Musical Ride?"

"No but I would like to point out that that is not because of the incident just mentioned but because we will not be on the train very long and the BBC have decided that it is best if they set up their equipment to film the Musical Ride before it reaches each various location, instead of following us around on the train." * That should put you in your place, no up start of a presenter is going to catch me out with no decent answer to that question. *

"A list of dates, places and times are running across your screen now and I recommend that you go to watch the Musical Ride as it is a one off experience worth seeing that you wouldn't normally get to watch in England. Well thank you very much for letting us interview you and on behalf of Granada Studios I hope that you enjoy your stay in England."

As Ben and Meg walked out of the television studio Meg turned to Ben. "Fraser I'm going shopping around Manchester as we have an hour or so to kill."

"Right Sir. Erm…would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"If you must. Come on then Fraser you can hold my bags for me. I want to have a word with you about something anyway."

 

* * *

** Retail Therapy **

Walking around the exclusive boutiques in St. Anns' Square and King Street Ben could sense that Meg was annoyed at him. It wasn't that hard to spot because she was being what one would call hostile towards him. * I was right when I previously thought that I might have embarrassed her by the way I answered the questions. Oh dear! I hope that she doesn't take it out on me for the rest of the tour. She is like no one I have ever come across before; she has a certain knack for making a persons life miserable if you do something to annoy her. I was hoping that this tour would be an opportunity for us to get to know one another better and hopefully become friends, I hope that I've not messed things up already! *

"Sir have I done something to offend you?"

"Yes…no…it's not entirely you. It's just the long flight and some of those questions that we were asked…I should have expected them I know, but…they really, pardon the expression, 'pissed me off.'" Meg was wondering how and where to broach the 'contact.' She didn't want to blast him in the street but she definitely wanted to chew him out. But seeing as he had asked her if he'd offended her she figured that he had asked to be blasted in the street. After all if he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong then it was her obligation to tell him, right?

"What the heck were you playing at Fraser?"

"I beg your pardon Sir?"

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"I'm sorry Sir if I…embarrassed you in any way. I didn't intend to."

"WHAT! You didn't intend to? If you didn't want to embarrass me then why the hell did you say that it wasn't all terrible?" Without giving him time to answer Meg raced on with the blasting. "That could have had disastrous consequences, you could have wrecked my career Fraser. You might not care about yours but my career means a lot to me. I've had to work very hard to get where I am and I am not about to lose if for anyone. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. What possessed you to say something so stupid?"

Ben was nearly blown over by her outburst. "I think that you know why Sir…because of the 'contact' the…incident wasn't all terrible because it brought us together," Ben answered softly and then looked down at his boots, praying that she wouldn't slap him because she looked mad as hell.

"Fraser I thought I made it clear that it couldn't happen again?" She bellowed at him on the crowded street. Passers by turned to look at them and some even more curious ones who obviously had no life of their own stopped to watch the attractive woman shouting her head off at an equally attractive man in a red uniform who was beginning to look red all over.

"Yes you did and I have tried to forget but as I have told you before I can't."

"Well you'll just have to try harder then won't you?"

"Yes but I can't promise that I will succeed. Sir how can you dismiss and forget it so easily?"

Meg wanted to screech at him "because I have to but that doesn't mean that I want to or that I can." * How could he think that I have forgotten easily? How could I possibly when he's around me so much, just looking at him makes me remember the 'contact.' *

"Fraser I don't want to discuss this now, that's an order." With that Meg turned around to walk off. As she did so Ben lightly touched her arm. "Sir?"

Meg stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Sir why won't you discuss this with me? If you tell me how you can dismiss it then maybe I can."

"Fraser please. Don't put me through this, if you really care anything about me at all forget the whole thing ever happened," Meg said to him with a pleading look from her eyes. Ben nodded his head mournfully.

"I haven't bought anything yet, I need some retail therapy after that interview." * And after everything else. * She turned around once more and stormed off in the direction of Kendals with Ben following at her heels.

Some of the looks they got whilst shopping because of Bens' uniform were definitely 'Kodak moments.' Ben was weighed down; firstly because she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings anymore and secondly because he had ended up carrying lots of bags for Meg. She wasn't joking when she said 'retail therapy' because with each item she bought she had considerably cheered up. Ben was now standing once again outside of the women's changing rooms waiting for Meg to finish trying on another item of clothing, this time a red dress.

"What do you think?" Meg asked smiling at him as she twirled around to show off the dress she was wearing.

He wanted to say, "Wow you look ravishingly sexy." However remembering their earlier conversation he instead said, "You look stunning."

Meg blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Going back into the changing rooms she thought about how much fun it would be to torture him for what he had obliviously put her through on the plane, at the interview and just recently on the street. And so stepping out of the changing rooms she set off towards the ladies underwear section of the store with Ben following after her like a gullible puppy. 

Meg turned around to look at Ben and it was obvious that he had finally realised where they were because he was a nice shade of dark red. She knew why he was acting uncomfortable but she thought she would ask and make him squirm.

"What's the matter Fraser?" Meg asked him as innocently as she could.

"Er…um…Sir we're in the ladies underwear section."

"Yes I know that Fraser. Is that what's the matter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh don't be so coy Fraser, nothing is going to jump out and bite you; except me maybe if you don't lighten up a bit." 

Ben wondered if she bit playfully when she made love, that was something he would probably never get to know. She grabbed his arm and dragged him around the ladies underwear section. Meg was really enjoying herself and she thought that she would tease him some more. She picked up some red lace panties because she knew that he thought red suited her, he had told her twice before. Dangling them in front of him she said, "These look rather nice don't you think?"

He swallowed convulsively and his back and shoulders stiffened up. All he could do was nod his head, he didn't bother attempting to speak because he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any words out.

"Here hold these for a second while I look for a matching bra." Meg thrust the panties into his hand.

While she looked for a matching bra Ben thought * well this is the closest I'll get to her underwear. *

Her search accomplished Meg held up a matching red lace bra. "Good I've found one."

Ben's back and shoulders were not the only things that stiffened. Meg noticed his look of total mortification and following his gaze downwards she noticed that his tackle was bulging against his pants.

She stepped forward, closer to him, shielding him so that nobody else would see. This however seemed to make the situation worse. "Fraser get control of yourself, this is _not_ acceptable behaviour." * Don't be cruel, Meg. It's not his fault. You were the one who turned him on by teasing him, * scolded her conscience. "I'm sorry Fraser…I shouldn't have dragged you in here."

"It's not your fault Sir. I'm…I'm terribly sorry to embarrass you like this in the middle of a department store. I…"

"Don't apologise Fraser…I teased you and I shouldn't have," Meg couldn't look him in the eyes when she said that and unfortunately she let her eyes drift down to his pants. Suddenly realising where she was looking she made herself lock her eyes with his. She had to fight the urge to reach out and stroke him, her fingers itched to stimulate him. She wished that she could 'try him on' in the changing rooms. No, she couldn't do _that_ because they would both be arrested and how would they explain themselves to the others when they had to come and bail them out of jail? * Get a hold of your emotions, Meg. You _cannot_ _mount Fraser_ , _you're both mounties; how ironic?_ Well, I might as well buy the underwear, if it has _this effect_ on him, I'm sure it will on somebody else! Plus, it will go perfectly with the red dress. *

"Erm…let me pay for the clothing and then I think it's time that we went back to join the others at the hotel." Meg tried her hardest, but not as hard as Ben was now, to stay business like and professional as she said it.

* _How_ in the world am I going to look her in the face now? This is _terribly embarrassing_. I can normally keep my emotions in check, but when she started showing me the underwear that she was going to buy, I just imagined her in it, and _lost every ounce of control_. *

Ben put the bags in front of him and followed her to the cash register. After Meg had paid for the dress and underwear the two of them left the store in silence.

* * *

** Strawberry Split **

Meg stood in front of the congregation of wide-eyed Mounties in the conference room of the hotel. _*_ I'm beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea letting them loose on the city without my supervision. I mean, _look at them!_ They look like a bunch of excited school children and everybody _knows_ what school children can get up to given half the chance! However, there's _no way_ that I'm going to miss listening to the Halle Orchestra. I _have_ to let them out sometime, I _can't_ keep them prisoners in the hotel all of the time I'm not present, _or can I?_ * Meg dismissed the idea. _* No,_ it's only fair to let them do some sightseeing. _*_

"I have been invited to attend a performance by the Halle Orchestra this evening and if there is an emergency while I'm gone Sergeant Frobisher and Constable Fraser each have my mobile phone number to contact me by. I do _not_ want anyone to phone me unless there is an emergency, understood?"

"Yes Sir," confirmed the Mounties.

Meg was dressed in a long midnight blue evening dress and Ben wished that he were going with her to the performance. But she had explained earlier to Frobisher and himself when giving them her mobile phone number that as part of the 'welcome committee' Sir James Calland had invited her to accompany him to the Halle Orchestra. She had gone on to explain that the invitation was for her alone because she was in charge.

"You had better all have learnt the 'ground rules' by now and I don't want you to do anything that constitutes breaking them. Also I want you all in your hotel rooms, _alone_ , by midnight remember."

"Excuse me Inspector Thatcher. Sir James Calland is waiting in the foyer for you," informed the receptionist.

"Ah right. Thank you. Would you please tell him that I am on my way?"

"Certainly Inspector."

Meg retrieved her coat and handbag then headed towards the hotel foyer. * I wonder what Sir James Calland is like? I hope he's not an _old pervert_ like Henri Cloutier was. Sir James Calland sounded nice enough when I spoke to him on the phone earlier, but you _never know_ , until you actually meet someone. *

"Good evening. You must be Inspector Thatcher; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sir James Calland, but you can call me James." Announced an extremely handsome middle aged man as he offered Meg his hand to shake.

You could have knocked Meg down with a feather. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it most definitely was not this. He was drop dead sexy. His short hair was honey blond and his eyes were a delicate shade of blue grey. His skin was a lovely tanned mocha colour.

"Delighted to meet you James. And please do call me Margaret or Meg."

Ben was walking on automatic pilot to the foyer. He had to see who this man was who would be spending the entire evening with Meg. Ben suddenly felt his heart contract. Talking to Meg was an attractive, charming, well-bread man. And it was blatantly obvious from the way Meg was looking at him with a dreamy expression in her eyes that she fancied the pants off him. _* Oh dear!_ This man is going to give me a run for my money. *

Meg spotted Fraser watching her. * _How dare he spy on me? Who does he think he is MI6?_ Just because we kissed once, does _not_ mean that I'm his property, and that he owns me. _Oh good,_ he looks jealous and _so he should be!_ * "Don't wait up for me Fraser I won't be back until late." She shouted to Fraser across the foyer and shot him a look that only Ben could see from his position that said, "I might be out _all_ night if you know what I mean!" 

As they headed for the door Meg sneaked a quick glance at James' backside, mostly for Frasers' benefit. _* Oh my!_ His bums so tight he's _bouncing off the walls_. This is going to be a _very enjoyable evening_. _*_

_* Oh great!_ She's checking out his _ass_ now. I just _hope_ that's _all_ she does, because the look she gave me certainly indicated that she was hoping for _a lot more_. _*_

> > > > > * * * * *

In the conference room the rest of the Mounties listened to Sergeant Frobisher. "Now remember stay in at least threes and either Fraser or myself can be contacted by the mobile phones that the Inspector has given both of us. But most importantly don't lose track of time, make sure that you are back in your rooms by midnight otherwise…well…I don't advise being late."

The Mounties all exited the hotel and the 'Strawberries' split into various directions in their sightseeing quest. As none of the museums were open in the evening Fraser, Frobisher and Turnbull decided to go to a Jazz club called "Jazzy Blues."

They hadn't been in Jazzy Blues long when they were bombarded by women chatting them up. 

"Hi sugar! Why don't you slip out of that uniform and get more comfortable?" Suggested one of the women to Ben and started to loosen his lanyard and undo his Sam Browne. 

"Ma 'am I really would prefer that you didn't do that."

Turnbull really wanted to have a go at singing the blues and he kept begging Fraser and Frobisher to go up on stage with him, so in order to escape from the women they agreed to sing. Ben decided to sing first and Frobisher and Tunbull did the backing (de der de de.)

** Strawberry Blues **

The woman I love, de der de de

doesn't want me, de der de de

she acts like our kiss, de der de de

didn't even exist, de der de de

I wish I had a pound for every time she treats me mean_

 

I got the blues_

Yeah he got the blues (<Frobisher and Turnbull)

I've been down_ and on my own too long

if I cheered up I'd still_ be below sea level

I'm a loser in love

Yeah he's a big time loser in love (<Frobisher and Turnbull)

if it wasn't for bad luck in love

I wouldn't have any luck in love at all_

No he wouldn't have any luck at all (<Frobisher and Turnbull)

 

I'm the saddest Mountie, de der de de

that ever did live, de der de de

I'm thinking of changing my uniform colour, de der de de

to a darkest shade of blue to match my mood, de der de de

Every time I see her my heart goes flying out of control_

 

I got the blues_

Yeah he got the blues (<Frobisher and Turnbull)

I've been down_ and on my own too long

if I cheered up I'd still_ be below sea level

I'm a loser in love

Yeah he's a big time loser in love (<Frobisher and Turnbull)

if it wasn't for bad luck in love

I wouldn't have any luck in love at all_

No he wouldn't have any luck at all (<Frobisher and Turnbull)

 

The woman I've just told you about, de der de de

is out tonight with another man, de der de de

he's gonna give me a run for my money, de der de de

but I'll challenge him to the very end, de der de de

I'm not a religious man but I hope to God that she doesn't end up in his bed_

 

Take it away Turnbull…

> > > > > * * * * * 

Meanwhile Constable Cherry, Constable Evans and Constable Tagert had got themselves into some difficulty. Constable Tagert was being used as a human dartboard. He was pinned to the wall by darts through the edge of his uniform, narrowly missing piercing his skin and one dart had been expertly thrown straight through the top of his Stetson; securely nailing him to the wall behind him. Constable Cherry and Evans were trying their best to persuade the dart players to release Constable Tagert but to no avail. 

The events that had led up to Constable Tagerts' current position had started when the three constables chose to experience a typical English pub 'The Queen's Head.' The locals in the pub had been playing what the Mounties thought was pool and when the Mounties were asked did any of them know how to play because one of the locals called Jack needed a partner, they all said that they knew how to play and that Constable Tagert was the best in Canada. The game however turned out to be snooker not pool and Tagert disastrously messed up the game. Jack and his friends were not impressed because they had had to put money down to play and they hadn't been able to have a game because of Tagert. 

Jack and co had then decided to play a game of darts and Tagert feeling terrible about ruining their game of snooker kept offering helpful advise just as they were about to throw the darts. This really aggravated Jack and co but to make matters worse Jacks girlfriend took what you might call a liking to Tagert, because she sat on his knee and kissed him. Jack lost his temper, grabbed Tagert by his lanyard and punched him in the face and that is how Tagert ended up as a dartboard. Jack thought the aspect that Tagerts' name when rearranged spelt 'Target' was hysterical and would not free him. 

"Oh no Inspector Thatcher is going to have all of heads on a platter when she finds out about this. What if they won't let him go?" Fretted Constable Cherry.

"We'd better phone Sergeant Frobisher for help," suggested Constable Evans.

> > > > > * * * * *

Sergeant Frobishers' mobile phone went off just as they stepped off the small round stage. He listened to a hysterical Constable Evans and then turned to Fraser and Turnbull. "It appears we may have a problem. Come on we'd better go to 'The Queen's Head'."

Fraser, Turnbull and Frobisher started to walk down the street towards the pub when Fraser realised that they were being followed by some women from the Jazz club. Noticing that Fraser had seen them the women started to run towards the Mounties.

"Oh dear! I think we'd better run," Ben told Frobisher and Turnbull.

The three Mounties started running down Deansgate and the women picked up pace, chasing after them. "Split up and meet back here," instructed Frobisher.

The panic stricken 'Strawberries' split up, running in three different directions they tried to shake off the women. After ten minutes of running down alleys and slipping in and out of pubs Fraser had finally lost the women. He headed back to Deansgate where Frobisher was already waiting for him.

"Where's Turnbull he should have lost them by now?" Asked Ben.

"You don't think that they have caught him do you?" Frobisher asked with a shudder at what they might do to him.

"I hope not. We'd better go and look for him."

Fraser and Frobisher had been searching for Turnbull for the past half an hour and they still couldn't find him. "What should we do, should we keep looking for Turnbull or go and help Tagert at 'The Queen's Head'? Asked Fraser.

> > > > > * * * * *

At the same time in Megabowl another disaster was occurring. Constables Redwing, McAndrew and Isamoron were attempting to do tenpin bowling. Constable Isamoron had picked up a bowl and showing off to some attractive women who were watching them he had dropped it. The bowl landed with immense force on his foot. Howling out in pain Isamoron had hobbled backward waving his arms around to keep his balance he had accidentally smacked a woman on her bottom.

"You dirty pervert," screamed the woman whilst she socked him with a good right-hook in the mouth. "Get out of here before I call the police."

Running out of Megabowl Isamoron, McAndrew and Redwing bumped straight into six breathless women. The women exchanged sadistic smiles and each Mountie was locked in a steel grip by two of the women.

"Come with us sugars."

> > > > > * * * * *

Fraser and Frobisher decided to go to 'The Queen's Head' first and then they could all look for Turnbull afterwards. Heading towards the pub they went past a cinema and glancing at the film titles they both said, "He's in here."

Entering the cinema they walked up to a member of the staff and asked if anyone had seen a man wearing the same uniform as them. "Yes come to think of it I have he's in cinema number three."

"Thank you kindly."

Fraser and Frobisher opened the door to cinema number three and they heard an almighty scream rip through the cinema house. "That'll be Turnbull," Ben said as he and Frobisher headed towards a trembling Turnbull seated at the front of the cinema.

"Come on Turnbull. It's alright," comforted Ben as he helped him up out of his seat.

"Sir the film is terrifying. How can it possibly be alright for children?" Turnbull managed to say in between sobbing.

"Yes I know Bambi can be scary and upsetting." 

"The women didn't get you did they lad?" Asked Frobisher wondering if they had done something horrible to him that would explain him being terrified by Bambi.

"No I ran into here and they didn't follow me thank goodness."

> > > > > * * * * *

Fraser, Frobisher and Turnbull entered 'The Queen's Head' and the scene before them made the Mounties stop dead in their tracks in shock. Constable Tagert was still pinned to the wall with a black eye beginning to develop. Constable Cherry was lying full length on top of the snooker table with an old woman on top of him kissing the living daylights out of him. And Constable Evans was having a boxing match with a muscle bound skinhead.

"Great Scott, how did it get this out of hand?" Remarked Frobisher.

Frobisher went to rescue Constable Cherry; Fraser thought he'd take his chances breaking up the fight and Turnbull managed to unpin Constable Tagert from the wall while everyone was absorbed watching the fight.

"Ma 'am could you um…stop with your current project please?" Frobisher asked the old woman squashing Cherry on the snooker table. She was like a woman possessed; she just would not release him.

Fraser tried to break up the fight but his intervention only made the situation worse because Jacks' friends mistook Frasers' intentions and thought that he was joining in. They didn't think the odds were fair and so they joined in themselves. It was like the OK Corrall. Chairs went flying through the air, bottles and glasses were smashed; mostly over peoples heads, snooker cues were snapped in two… Fraser dodged a punch and then placed his own in Jacks' ribs, Turnbull held his fists up; challenging a man and when the man accepted his challenge Turnbull ran off and locked himself in the men's toilets.

At the same time the fight got more underway the woman looked up to see what was going on and with the distraction Frobisher managed to pry her off Cherry. The noise of police sirens approaching cut through the air and the fight stopped because Jack and his friends tried to do a runner before the police arrived; well as best they could with their injuries.

* * *

** Bootie Call **

Meg sat next to James in the VIP box listening to the performance by the Halle Orchestra, Britain's longest established professional orchestra. She started to hear a ringing noise that she was sure was not part of the performance. _* Oh damn!_ It's my mobile phone. *

"Excuse me for a moment James, my phone appears to be ringing," Meg whispered to him.

Walking out of the concert hall and into the foyer Meg answered her phone. "Thatcher," she shouted abruptly down the mouthpiece.

"Ah Inspector I'm sorry to interrupt your evening."

"What is it Fraser? I told you not to call me unless there was an emergency."

"Yes…well…Sir I think that this is classed as an emergency. There was…well some trouble you see…"

"Get to the point Fraser or I'm hanging up."

"We're in the casualty department at Manchester Royal Infirmary with the Greater Manchester Police."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Are you still there Sir?"

"WHAT in HEAVENS name are you doing in casualty?" Meg bellowed down the phone at him after recovering from the initial shock of what he had just told her.

Ben cringed and held the phone away from his ear until she had finished ranting and raving at him. "As I was trying to explain to you Sir there was some trouble in a pub called 'The Queen's Head' and we…"

"Tell me later," Meg said cutting him off. She knew that Frasers' explanations usually took forever and she wanted to know if everyone was all right. "Is anybody badly hurt and who is we?"

"No Sir nobody is badly hurt. Constable Cherry has a mild concussion, Constable Evans is the most badly injured he has had to have stitches on his head." _*_ I hope that she takes this next bit well, maybe if I play it down she won't go ballistic? * "Oh and he has broken two of his fingers on his left hand and his right arm is sprained and is in a sling."

"HE'S DONE WHAT? You'd better be drunk and this is some kind of sick joke that you're playing on me! How in the world is he going to ride a horse with broken fingers and a sprained arm?"

"Unfortunately Sir this is not a 'sick joke' as you put it. I am deadly serious and I might add that I am stone cold sober. Furthermore Sir I would never play a joke on you. Sir that isn't the end of the injuries either."

Meg braced herself for more bad news. "Constable Tagert has a black eye and various other bruising. Constable Turnbull…well he has no has no physical scars but…you'll see for yourself, he's…upset. And Sergeant Frobisher is uninjured."

"How about you? Are you injured?" Meg couldn't hide the concern from her voice. She hoped that he was all right, he sounded all right but you never could tell with Fraser.

"No not really Sir just some mild bruising that's all."

_* Thank goodness_. * Meg wouldn't rest though until she saw him and confirmed for herself that he was all right. "You said that the police were with you, why is that?"

"Due to the fight, but none of us have been arrested Sir. The police wanted to make sure that we were all right and to take statements from us about what happened. It appears that the people who started the fight are notorious to them."

"You were in a FIGHT? Oh this is just great; it gets better and better. This had _better not_ end up in the news Fraser or I'll fire the whole lot of you." _*_ Well, that explains the injuries then. I leave them alone for _one evening, just one bloody evening_ and they _end up in a fight and in casualty._ I knew it was a _bad idea_ letting them loose on their own. No, Meg, it was _not one of your better decisions._ _*_

James came up behind Meg and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Is anything wrong Meg?"

"Oh you surprised me. Yes some of my officers are in casualty, something to do with a pub called 'The Queen's Head'."

"What were they doing there? That place is well dodgy the police are constantly raiding it for drugs. It's also got a reputation for a place where hookers go and it has been known for some of them to run a Bootie Call service from the pub. There are lots of better and safer pubs to have a drink in than 'The Queen's Head'."

"Drugs? Hookers?" Meg turned back to the phone conversation with Fraser. "Constable none of you were involved with drugs or hookers in any way were you?" 

"Certainly not Sir," Ben denounced in a shocked voice. _*_ _How_ could she _even think_ that I would be involved in _such activity_ , or for that matter _condone_ that kind of activity by the others? *

"Is that everything then Fraser?"

"No Sir."

"Go on." _*_ _What_ can he possibly tell me, that is any worse, than what he already has? _*_

"Constables Redwing, McAndrew and Isamoron are missing."

"How do you know that they're missing?"

"Constable Grady saw them being abducted by some women and she phoned the police."

"ABDUCTED? Can this get any worse?" James massaged her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. "ummmmmmmm…that feels good James. Yes continue."

"I beg your pardon Sir?"

_* Oh shit_ I must have said that down the phone. I bet he wonders what the heck's going on! Not at all professional of me. I'm turning this conversation into a Bootie Call of my own. * "Nothing, never mind Fraser. What did the police say?"

_* What is he doing to her?_ Whatever it is, it sounded like she was _enjoying_ it. I really need to see a doctor, or maybe a psychiatrist. _Anyone_ who can help me to _stop obsessing_ about her and who can treat this creeping sensation of hate, that I appear to be developing against Sir James Calland. I mean it's _absurd_. I don't even know the man, and there is _no_ rational explanation as to why I am beginning to hate his guts. Just because he is spending a bit of time with her, and she sounds as if she is enjoying herself in his company, is _no reason_ to hate him. It _isn't healthy_. Yes, I _definitely_ need to see someone about this. _*_

"The police said that they'll look for them and…just one moment Sir." Ben listened to a policeman from the Greater Manchester Police and then returned to his conversation with Meg. "Sir the police have found them."

"They have? Good. Where are they and are they all right?"

"Yes they're all right Sir. They're not injured but…well they were found…"

"Spit it out Fraser. Where were they found?"

"In the Gay Village Sir."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Sir it's not _where_ they were found but _how_ they were found that you're not going to like."

"How where they found?" Meg knew as she asked the question that she would soon wish she had never asked it.

"They were found stripped to their underwear and tied with their lanyards to a lamppost in the Gay Village. A very nice man untied them and rang up the police."

"Who the hell did that to them?"

"I believe it was the same women who had earlier chased Sergeant Frobisher, Turnbull and myself. The women made advances towards them just like they had with us and when they refused they unfortunately didn't have the opportunity to run off like we had. The six women decided to strip them down to their underwear and tie them to a lamppost with their lanyards as a joke."

"You have been chased by women? I hope that you managed to keep _your_ uniform on Fraser!" 

_*_ Women have been making advances towards him and chasing him. _What has he got up to?_ Has he been _philandering with hookers?_ I know women _throw_ themselves at him all of the time, and he _doesn't_ take them up on it, but _still he is a man,_ _he might have_ …He _did_ say though, that he had ran from these particular woman. * Meg smiled inwardly, at the image she had conjured up, of Fraser running around Manchester, while being chased by a pack of _bloodthirsty women_. * God! He's got me wondering what he's been doing now. Maybe, I should _give him a taste_ of his _own medicine,_ and make him wonder what _I'm doing?_ Maybe, turning this conversation into _my own little Bootie Call,_ would work very nicely? _*_

"Er yes Sir however in Constables Redwing, McAndrew and Isamorons' defence it wasn't the easiest of tasks keeping your uniform on around those women. I can easily see how their being out of uniform could have happened. I can vouch that those women are exceptionally skilled at removing clothing Ma 'am."

_*_ I _can't believe_ that I am hearing this. Is he saying that those women _not only_ made advances to him, but _tried to undress him as well?_ Is that _all_ they did? Is that where they ended, at trying to undress him, or did those _sluts_ go _a lot further_ with him? He _wouldn't exactly tell me_ if he had fucked them would he? He had _every reason_ to have sex with someone after the way I treated him earlier; shouting at him in the street and telling him to try harder to forget the 'contact.' Maybe this is his way of doing just that? Is he insinuating that he's had sex with one or more of those women to make me jealous, or get revenge? But he _said_ he had run from them. Oh God! _What am I supposed to think? *_

Meg decided to tease Fraser. _*_ After all, if he is going to play games with my mind, then _why_ shouldn't I play a few games of my own? Besides, I like playing games, _doesn't everyone?_ _*_

This was actually turning into quite a fun hobby for her. She had immensely enjoyed teasing him in the store but she had felt slightly guilty when his tackle developed a 'hard on'. _*_ Well, at least I know how _much_ he wants me. And if I decided to have my wicked way with him, I wouldn't have to worry about him not performing, everything seemed in fine working order to me. Why should I feel guilty about what happened in the store? If he can't control his body around me, then that's his problem. It's not easy for me either, but I am managing to not dive on him, and order him to make love to me; not that I'd have to after what I saw in the store. Yes, a bit of teasing is in order as a way of punishment for tonight's wanton behaviour. This way of punishing him, is far more enjoyable than shouting at him. _*_

"Move your hand a bit lower James. Oh my!" Meg deliberately said this down the phone so that Fraser could hear. "Don't be shy James, ahhh yes that feels wonderful."

"You're still coming to the party with me tonight aren't you Meg?" James asked her.

"Yes of course I am," Meg moved her phone away while she said this. "I'm looking forward to dancing on that revolving dance floor you were telling me about." Then Meg moved the phone back so that Ben could hear her once more. "Yes tonight we can show one another our favourite movements but I'm only doing it on the floor James I'm not going to do it in the street, or on a table if you catch my drift! I hope you can keep up with the rhythm because I am somewhat of an expert, I can keep going all night." 

_*_ That should get you thinking, Fraser! * "If that's all Fraser we'll discuss tonight's behaviour back at the hotel tomorrow. James and I are in the middle of…" Meg broke off as she giggled down the phone as James massaged an area where she was ticklish. "That tickles James. Bye Fraser."

* * *

** The Second Day **

** Tequila Jelly **

At roughly three in the morning James dropped Meg off at the hotel. She stumbled through the foyer and into the lift; leaning against the wall of the lift for support she punched in the number of the floor she 'thought'her bedroom was on. As the lift went up she asked herself, _*_ have I selected the correct floor number? Was it floor three or four?* Her brain reeled as she desperately tried to remember which floor her room was on. 

The lift abruptly came to a stop on floor three and out toppled Meg. Using the wall as a guide and a form of walking stick Meg made her way slowly towards where she thought her room was located. With an unsteady hand Meg tried to place the key in the lock but it wouldn't fit. 

_*_ _Oh_ , I _really shouldn't_ have had those Tequila Jellies; I have a feeling I'm going to _regret_ joining in that particular contest in the morning. * Meg recalled the way they had all lined up at the table and on the word 'go' they had reached for a children's party jelly container tilted it towards their mouths and knocked the jelly back. However she doubted that this particular jelly would be found at any children's party. The contest was to see who could knock the most jellies back without passing out. Meg had won that particular contest hands down because while they were all lying around her feet on the floor Meg was still standing; well just about. She doubted though if she would be standing much longer, these English people sure knew how to party.

Sleepily Meg tried the door handle anyway and the door swung open with Meg nearly falling headfirst through the door. Regaining her balance as best she could she entered the room, leaving the light off because from past experience she knew that the light killed her eyes when she was drunk. She discarded her handbag and kicking her shoes off she hobbled around trying to remove her stockings. With them finally off she proceeded to take off her dress and bra. Leaving her panties on Meg walked in a zigzag fashion towards the bed.

What she failed to notice however was the sleeping figure of the person all ready in the bed. Pulling the covers back Meg slipped into bed and as soon as her head touched the pillow she crashed out.

Due to a combination of alcohol and the phone conversation with Fraser Meg started to dream. The unconscious part of her brain was trying to work out what was bothering her concerning Fraser by giving her a dream with him in and while she dreamed Meg started to call out Frasers' name. Rolling over onto her side Meg wrapped one of her arms around the figure at the side of her, dreaming that he was Fraser she snuggled up to him and calling out his name again she proclaimed her love for him.

The figure at the side of her woke up with a start as Megs' arm gripped him and he felt her body press up against him. Hearing her call out Frasers' name he instantly knew whom the person was that had somehow ended up in his bed.

_* Great Scott! What is Inspector Thatcher doing in my bed?_ I didn't know that she was attracted to me, I would have thought that I was a little old for her. Oh, wait a minute, she keeps calling out Constable Frasers' name. _Oh my!_ She really wants to do that to him does she? Personally, after what I saw on the train, I would have thought that they'd _all ready done that together_. She _obviously_ thinks that I'm Benton, I'd better wake her up before this situation _gets out of hand._ _*_

Sergeant Frobisher managed to untangle himself from Megs' grip and climb out of bed. Standing at the side of the bed Buck apprehensively reached one hand out and lightly shook Meg.

"Er Inspector. Inspector…" 

Meg was out cold.

Frobisher quickly walked down the hall to Bens' room and knocked on his door.

"Er Benton, could you open up please its Sergeant Frobisher. Benton are you in there?"

Ben opened the door.

"Is something the matter Sir?"

"Yes Benton we have a situation."

"A situation Sir? What kind of a situation?"

"The Inspector Thatcher kind of a situation. She's in my bed and she keeps calling out for you. I believe that she is…well come and see for yourself."

_*_ Margaret's' in Sergeant Frobishers' room? I don't understand. What would she be doing in there at this time of night? I hope that she's all right. Has something happened to her? _*_

Ben hurried quickly to Bucks' room and entering the room he nearly tripped over Megs' shoes on the floor. Looking down he noticed the rest of the pile of Megs' clothes. _* Oh dear! She's practically naked._ *

Approaching the bed Ben was overwhelmed by Megs' beauty as she lay there sleeping. Her hair cascaded onto her bare shoulders and he watched her fascinated that even in sleep she could look so beautiful. He knelt down beside her and she started to call out his name again.

"Yes Sir I'm here."

Hearing his voice in her sleep Meg rolled over to where he knelt and slung her arm around his neck. _* Oh dear!_ She's _definitely_ had _one too many alcoholic drinks_ tonight; _she's out cold_. How am I going to handle this situation? If I don't handle it right she'll shoot me in the morning when she's sober. * Ben slowly lifted her arm from around his neck.

"She wants you son. Yep she wants you," said Fraser Senior appearing from nowhere. "Oh hello Buck, didn't see you there."

"Yes hello Bob, haven't seen you for awhile."

"Well I am dead. I can't seem to get around as much as I'd like." Then looking at his son he said, "I told you that she wants you son but would you listen to me, no. Well do you believe me now Benton?"

"Oh _please_ dad. She does not want me she has just had a little to much to drink that's all."

"Yes well you know what they say about that, people always speak the truth when their drunk and I tend to agree with that."

Ben ignored his father and gently shook Megs' shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. "Sir! Sir I think you should wake up, Sir!" Ben said softly in Meg's ear.

Megs' eyes slowly opened and when her eyes started to register that she wasn't alone in the room she let out an almighty scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"It's all right Sir it's only me and Sergeant Frobisher."

Megs' screaming ceased as she realised whom the two men in the room was. "Oh! Bensy it's you. I…I thought were you an intruder," Meg slurred. "What the HELL you do think you're doing in…in my room?" Meg shouted as the situation finally registered in her drunken head. As an after thought she added, "You weren't here to be a naughty boy with me were you Bensy?"

"Er, er, no Sir. I think you'll find that you're not in your room, you're in Sergeant Frobishers' room. Your room is next door Sir."

Looking around Meg giggled. "There's four of you, I didn't know you and Sergy Frobishy had twins Bensy. Good I have two of you now Bensy."

"No Sir I can assure you neither of us has a twin but never mind about that now."

"This isn't my room? Then…then why am I in this bed Bensy? I don't under…understand," Meg said confused. 

"It's all right Sir, you were…tired and you obviously came in her by mistake. Don't worry about it, it's er…a simple mistake anyone could have made." _*_ Nicely worded Ben. Although, I'm not too sure that it's a _simple mistake_ that _anyone_ would make. I _don't like lying,_ but I think a _slight bending of the truth is in order_ tonight and tomorrow, if she asks me to explain any of tonight's events. *

"Now then Sir I think it's best if you get dressed and I help you to your own room," Ben said to her using a tone one would use when speaking to a small child.

"All wright then Bensy." Meg started to pull back the covers that concealed her virtually naked body so that she could get out of bed and Ben quickly stopped her.

"No Sir you stay there I'll pass you your clothes and you can put them on under the covers."

Ben sheepishly handed Meg her bra and she tried to put it on but she was in no fit condition to fasten the clasp and so she tossed it to Ben. "I'm not me putting on it."

Ben didn't argue with her because he thought that in her present state it was best not too, he just handed Meg her dress and she managed to slip that over her head. Helping Meg out of bed he fastened her zip for her and decided against getting her to put her shoes on. He didn't think she could walk as it was without the stilettos and he definitely knew she wouldn't be able to walk wearing them, so he rationalised that bare feet was by far the safest way to get her to her room. Plus he didn't want her piercing his bare feet with her stiletto shoe heels.

Gathering up her clothes, handbag and shoes Ben handed them to her and put his arm around Megs' waist and slowly ushered her to the door. 

"I didn't mean to come in here, I must have…have looked at the numbers wrong. Yes that's what I did Bensy I looked at the numbies wrong." _* That's a good one Meg._ You _couldn't_ look at the numbers properly, because you _couldn't focus_ properly. You were _seeing double_ ; _you still are_. _*_

"Yes well lets get you to your room now and never mind about this Sergeant Frobisher understands, don't you Sergeant?"

"Yes, yes its erm…crystal clear what happened never you mind about it Inspector."

Ben held tightly on to Meg as she staggered to her room next door. Trying to get her key out of her handbag she dropped the rest of her belongings on the floor. Ben propped her up against the door and bent to pick up her clothes. 

"You do seem to be having a lot of contact with my underwear recently Bensy!" 

Looking at her midnight blue bra in his hand Ben automatically said, "Yes but that's not just what I want contact with." * _Did I really say that out loud to her? Oh God!_ If she remembers that in the morning she'll… _like she's going to remember that!_ She's so inebriated I _doubt_ she'll remember _anything_ tomorrow. Boy is she going to have an A+ hangover. _*_

"What contact do you have in mind Bensy baby?"

"I don't think that now is the best time to discuss it."

"You're pwobablie wright, owing to the fact that I can see two of you," Meg said pointing her finger in a counting motion at Ben and an invisible duplicate at the side of him. Then giggling Meg said, "I wouldn't know which one of you to kiss."

Ben unlocked the door of Megs' room and helped her inside _. * What am I supposed to do now?_ * Ben thought.

Turning around and facing him Meg noticed the bruises on him for the first time and she gently reached out and touched them.

"I take it these bruises are from the fight?"

"Yes Sir."

"Call me by my first name," _* what is_ my first name? * "Are they sore?"

"Not really Margaret." But he winced a bit as she touched one of them again. Meg looked at him as best she could through blurred double vision and then placed a tender kiss on the bruise.

_*_ Yes, _now I remember_. My name's Margaret. But I don't know where I am, because this doesn't look like my apartment. _*_

"This isn't my bedroom, it doesn't look like my apartment."

"No Margaret this isn't your apartment it's a hotel in England. Don't worry about that now."

Meg still didn't fully comprehend but she couldn't concentrate enough to figure it out and so she just dismissed it. She said instead, "Don't get into anymore fights Bensy my sugarplum because if you're dead you'll never wever be with me."

"Understood."

"Bensy you didn't have sex with a hooker tonight did you? You wouldn't do tat to me would you?"

"No Margaret I wouldn't do that to you." * How did she manage to get that absurd idea into her head? It's probably just the drink talking. _*_

"Good because I only want you to have sex with me."

_Ben was flabbergasted, *_ does she really want to…you know…with me or is she only saying it because she's drunk? I wonder if my fathers' right, about people speaking the truth when their intoxicated? I _wish_ she would say that to me when she is sober, because then I would definitely take her up on it. _*_

Ben put her clothes on a nearby chair and helped her into her own bed. He then proceeded to unzip her dress and pulled it over her head; at the same time somehow managing to pull the covers up to conceal her.

"Bensy you're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"I erm think that it would be best if I…erm…leave you to go to sleep on your own."

"No _please_ Bensy I don't want to be alone, see there's plenty of room in this bed for the two of you," Meg said patting the space on the bed at the side of her.

"I…" * She _finally_ asks me to spend the night with her, and I can't, because she's only asking me due to the fact that she's as _drunk as a skunk_. I can't really leave her in this state though. *

"All right I'll stay Margaret," Ben agreed while he sat in the chair at the side of her bed. "I'll stay right here. I won't leave you on your own don't worry. Now you try and get some sleep ok?"

"Ok Bensy on one condition."

"All right what's that?"

"That you kiss me."

"All right," Ben leaned forward and kissed Meg on the cheek. Stroking her hair he said, "Now try and get some sleep Margaret."

* * *

** The Hangover from Hell **

Meg was jolted awake at six a.m. by the demon that is 'more commonly' known as the alarm clock. "Oh God, somebody _please_ turn it off before my head blows up," moaned Meg. To her pleasant surprise, her request was answered and the alarm clock suddenly stopped it's incessant ringing.

* I didn't turn it off so _why_ did it stop? * Meg rolled over to see why her clock had stopped and prayed that it wasn't broken, because the last thing she needed right now was the hassle of a broken alarm clock. 

The slight movement of rolling over made Meg's head feel like it was going to explode. 'BOOM.' The blood pounded through her head like a fastflowing waterfall and was just as noisy as one. * Oh fucking hell my head hurts. Actually, _where is_ my head? Because what ever is attached to my neck now, feels more like a concrete slab than a human head. *

Looking towards where her alarm clock was located, Meg saw the angel who must have turned the demon alarm clock off. Fraser sat in the chair at the side of her bed and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling this morning Sir?"

She was stunned to wake up and find Fraser there. She felt too ill though, to be bothered with questioning him at this precise moment. She simply said, "Terrible. I feel like Big Ben is chiming in my head. Do you think you could turn that off like you did to my alarm clock?"

"I've already anticipated that you might be feeling a little worse for wear, and so I have prepared you a tonic. Here, drink this," Ben said, handing her a glass of brown liquid.

"What's in it?" Meg asked. She eyed the liquid suspiciously. It resembled sludge that you'd find in a field after it had been raining, or _even_ _worse_ , a substance found in the vicinity of cows; not very appetising!

"Erm...I think that it's probably best if you don't know."

Knowing Fraser, the liquid in the glass probably _was_ what she suspected it looked like. However she felt far to ill to argue, and at this moment in time, she was willing to take anything that would make her feel even _slightly_ better. Sitting up and pulling the covers up around her, Meg took the glass from him and drank the brown substance.

"That tastes _foul_."

"Yes 'I know' but it will make you feel better."

Meg slid back down on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. Ben then heard her muffled voice saying, "Oh, I feel so ill that I just want to curl up and die . Fraser, _please_ shoot me and put me out of my misery . Ow my head hurts. I can't believe it's all ready time to get up. I feel too ill to even move; let alone, get up and deal with that rabble. All I want to do is stay in bed all day. _Why_ did I have to drink so much last night? _Oh NO!_ I'm gonna be sick."

She shot out of bed faster than any runner off the starting blocks and dashed for the en-suite bathroom. Equally as fast Ben shut his eyes, because in Megs' effort to get to the bathroom in time she had forgotten, as it was probably the last thing on her mind, that she was practically naked. Hearing Meg throwing up in the bathroom, Ben judged that it was safe to open his eyes again. He looked around her room, spied her dressing gown and standing at the bathroom door; dressing gown in hand, he shouted, "I have your dressing gown here when you want it."

" _Please_ don't shout. You're making my head hurt more."

"Sorry."

He heard the shower go on and after a couple of minutes, Meg stuck her hand out from behind the door for her dressing gown. Emerging wearing the dressing gown, Meg slowly made her way to a chair.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I don't feel sick anymore if that's what you mean but apart from that I feel awful. My head feels as if a stampede of elephants is running through it." As Megs' brain started to function a bit better instead of performing like a pile of mash, Meg wondered why she had been practically naked when she woke up, and what in _Gods'_ name was Fraser doing in her room? _*_ Oh shit! I didn't _fuck_ him last night, did I? I don't remember doing it, but then again I _don't remember_ _anything_ about last night. Meg how _could_ you let yourself get so smashed that you don't remember something _that_ important? *

"Fraser, is there a particular reason why you're in my room this morning?"

"Ah I take it that you don't remember much of the…events that occured last night?"

"Not really. I remember the phone call from you, going to the party with James and… _oh hell!_ "

Meg suddenly remembered the Tequila Jelly contest. _*_ How could I have been _so_ stupid? I'd already had a couple of Vodkas, _no wonder_ I feel ill. But most importantly, _what_ in the world did I do afterwards? I hope I haven't done a repeat performance of the time I had a couple of drinks with that criminal, and couldn't remember what else I'd done with him. It took me a whole month to remember what I'd done, and then it was like having a very bad nightmare when I remembered. Except, it _wasn't_ a nightmare; it was _real_. *

"Fraser, just out of idle curiosity, did I do anything last night that may have embarrassed any member involved...basically is there anything that I should know about? Did I, for instance, make a fool out of myself in any way, shape or form? I would like to point out that _anything_ I may have done was…well, I wasn't myself."

Fraser paused before answering. _*_ Yes, I think that in order to avoid this question a _slight_ bending of the truth is called for? * "I don't think that fool or embarrass are the words anybody would use." _*_ Well, that's truthful, because everyone would use far greater words than that to describe her behaviour. Plus, some people would chuck a couple of swear words in for good measure. *

" _Oh no!_ Fraser, what did I do and _how_ the _hell_ did you end up in my room?"

"Well Sir, you were…tired…"

"Fraser, we both know I was so drunk last night that I was off the planet. Don't sugar coat me, Fraser. I can take the horrible truth. I'm a big girl."

"All right. You were intoxicated, and you entered Sergeant Frobishers' room by mistake. It was an honest mistake. I…escorted you back here to your room, and I spent the rest of the night in the chair."

_*_ That is not lying; it is sparing her from further mortification. I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me. *

_*_ Oh God _, no…*_ Bits of it started to flood back to her, flashing in her mind like lightening. She remembered calling him 'Bensy' and kissing his bruises. She recalled the way in which he had kissed her check so lovingly, and how he had stroked her hair. However, that was all she could remember. There were large gaps that she couldn't account for, and she dreaded to think what else she might have done. She did breathe a sigh of relief though. If he had slept in the chair, then she obviously couldn't have had sex with him. At least, she hoped that was true.

"Fraser, I'm not exactly sure of what I did last night, because I can only remember parts of the night, but I am sure that I owe you an apology for my unprofessional behaviour. I can assure you that it _won't_ happen again. Fraser, we didn't, did we? I mean; I don't recall us…and I know that you would never take advantage of me but… Fraser, I have to ask. We didn't have sex, did we?"

"No Sir, we didn't. I am glad that you don't think that I would take advantage of you. I _never_ would do anything of the such unless you were sober and one hundred per cent willing. I can understand your asking though. Also, there is no apology needed on your part for last night, Sir. I know that you were under the influence of alcohol and you weren't yourself. Anyhow, I'll leave you to get dressed now."

_*_ Phew! I think I handled the situation quite well. I did the right thing by not sleeping with her last night however much I was tempted or wanted. After what she said after the interview yesterday, she would probably have shot me if I had slept with her while she was hammered. *

Once Meg was dressed; she opened her door to find Fraser, Frobisher and Turnbull in the hallway. "Ah Inspector, are you coming down for breakfast? I can't wait to try the Full English Breakfast. You should try it, Sir. It consists of eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, and mushrooms…" gushed Turnbull.

Fraser and Frobisher watched as Meg turned green as an oblivious Turnbull sprouted off the food. She spun around and all but broke the door down in an effort to get to her bathroom.

Meg headed to the conference room of the hotel. Every step she took was pure agony, because the slightest movement felt as if someone was hitting an oriental gong in her head. Meg had opted out of breakfast. She didn't think that her stomach could take it, and so she had just stuck to some cups of black coffee.

On the way to the conference room, Meg collared Sergeant Frobisher.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. It was totally inexcusable. But I do want to point out that in future, you should lock your door. If you had, none of this would have been able to happen. So, I hold you partly responsible for last nights…event."

"Yes, understood Sir. Apology accepted, it's all water under the bridge. Don't worry about it, Inspector. I hope you can forgive me for leaving my door unlocked. Its absentmindedness on my part. Call it old age if you like. I'll make sure to lock my door in the future."

"Yes, I forgive you, Sergeant. I think that from now on the less said about last night the better."

* * *

** The Reprimand **

Standing in front of the assembly of Mounties in the hotel conference room, Meg tried her hardest not to show her delicate position to her subordinates. She had an extremely bad headache due to the after effects of the alcohol, and she wondered when the tonic Fraser had given her, would start to kick in. She began to wonder if it _was_ really sludge, and this was Fraser's sick way of getting her back for blasting him in the street yesterday, and dragging him through the ladies underwear section of the store. 

It was her own damn fault that she felt so ill, she knew that she shouldn't have drank as much as she did last night. It was a habit that she did not too often but more times than she wished she did. And _how_ _old_ did she think she was getting into a Tequila Jelly contest, eighteen? She should have known better at her age, especially since she knew that she had to deal with this bunch of morons today.

They had just finished telling her last night's events. * Count to ten Margaret, or even one hundred if it will stop you from killing them. * She didn't want to shout at them because she knew it would only make her head hurt more. But she was just so angry with them that she automatically erupted like Montserrat. 

"I CANNOT tell you how _utterly_ disappointed I am in you all." They all knew she was going to give it her best shot though, and so they slide down in their seats and waited for the ear bashing.

"We've only been here _one_ day, one _measly_ day and _what_ do you do? You cause near enough World War Three and disgrace the R.C.M.P. and Canada. I hope that you are all _thoroughly_ ashamed of yourselves. I even go to the trouble of producing a copy of the ground rules for you all, in the hope that _somewhere_ , in your amoeba brains you would remember them and follow them. And did you? _Oh no,_ that would be expecting _far_ too much from you. I mean, I should really blame myself, for being so naïve as to think I could _possibly_ leave you all on your own for a few hours, and let you do some sightseeing." 

When Meg had to pause for breath Ben saw his opportunity and call it bravery or stupidity he decided to speak. "Sir. I honestly don't recall us breaking one rule."

"NO BECAUSE YOU BROKE THEM ALL. Let's go over them again shall we? Rule number one 'Best behaviour at ALL times.' I think last nights behaviour broke that rule don't you?" Meg glared at Fraser as if she were challenging him to dare say anything.

"Rule number two 'Punctuality.' Don't think I didn't check with reception what time you all arrived back last night, because I did. Constable Rawlings you were out even later than I was, 4.30 a.m. Now tell me do you have a watch and can you tell the time or am I going to have to give you lessons?"

"Erm yyes I have a watch and I…I can tell the time," answered a petrified Constable Rawlings.

"Then USE IT in future." Turning to Ben she said with smug grin, "I thought you didn't _lie_ Fraser?"

"I didn't know about that…I mean Constable Rawlings getting back so late."

"Well why were you late?" Meg continued with her roasting of poor Constable Rawlings.

"I don't recall why I was late Sir. Or for that matter how I ended up being separated from the others."

_*_ At least I'm not the only one who got so drunk last night that they can't remember what they did. I suppose that's some kind of consolation! * Meg felt slightly guilty about reprimanding them when she had not exactly behaved well herself last night. * God only knows _how_ many rules I broke! *

"That brings me to another point, Sergeant Frobisher told you all to stay in at least threes. From what I heard from the receptionist not many of you did. That order was for one reason only; your safety and you broke _that one_ _as well_. Rule number three appears to have been repeatedly broken, all though nobody brought anyone back to their rooms so at least _one_ of my warnings was heeded." Meg blushed slightly, because she recalled how _she_ had ended up in Frobishers' bed, not to mention his room.

"Sir nobody meant to philander, we all tried desperately to…" Meg cut Ben off mid sentence.

"SHUT UP CONSTABLE. You're in enough trouble as it is which I shall get to in due course."

Meg was not in the mood for Fraser interfering in her momentum. In the condition she was in; it was hard enough to think about what she needed to say to them. The last thing she needed was Fraser stopping her flow, and forcing her to try and think where she was up to. She confessed to herself that she was probably being horrible to him, because of her drunken slip up last night. She felt _totally_ embarrassed about her behaviour and about him having to look after her. That was _not_ the behaviour of a competent Inspector. She wasn't quite sure what she had said to him whilst she was drunk, and she wanted to show him that he was _just_ her subordinate, incase she had drunkenly revealed her true feelings for him.

* I can't believe that earlier this morning I asked him had we had sex. I obviously wasn't thinking clearly when I said it. He must think that I get smashed regularly and go on the skid. I was _so_ relieved when he said we hadn't had sex, but at the same time I was slightly disappointed. I might be able to put on an act to the world, but I can't lie to myself. I _really want_ that man, _more_ than I've wanted any man before. 

_Stop it Meg_ , you're only going to set yourself up for a fall. I probably only want him because he's 'forbidden fruit.' Yes that's right, I only want him because I really shouldn't entertain the idea. Although, _really_ there is nothing illegal about us being together, officers can date one another, it's just that because I'm of a higher rank than he is it will make it awkward. I've been though awkward situations before, what am I so worried about? It's not like he wouldn't be worth it. You _know_ what you're worried about Meg. You've built up your career nicely and you don't want any scandal that would put a question mark on your record. Our relationship would be probed into and made common knowledge, and my leadership might be thrown into question. And if the kiss on the train was dredged up I would be in serious trouble, because I shouldn't have been kissing him, not when the rest of the officers under my command were unconscious and the train had been overrun by terrorists. I should have been trying to stop the terrorists not sticking my tongue down Frasers' throat. *

Meg tried to focus her mind again on the task of reprimanding her incompetent subordinates.

"Rule number four the 'uniform' rule. I think that tied to a lamppost in nothing but your underwear constitutes breaking that one. And don't give me that rubbish about you couldn't do anything about it. Nonsense you're all police officers you have been trained to restrain people."

"And if all of this wasn't bad enough you have to go and smash up a pub. In our profession we generally _frown_ on that and _lock_ people up for it. I have already been on the phone with the Chief Constable of G.M.P. and I have assured him that this despicable behaviour will _not_ happen again. The costs to repair the damage to the pub, by the way, will be coming out of your wages. And thank your lucky stars that you are not now in a jail cell along with your fellow boxing opponents; who you'll be glad to know spent a cosy night in the G.M.P. jail cells."

Meg recalled how after she had finally finished being sick due to Turnbulls' recital of the Full English Breakfast, the receptionist had informed her she had a phone call from the Chief Constable of G.M.P. The _last_ thing she needed to cope with in the state she was in was a conversation with a high ranking official. She had barely been able to get her brain functioning to do simple everyday tasks like getting dressed and combing her hair. She had very little faith in her ability at that moment to converse coherently with the Chief Constable, but surprisingly it had gone very well. He had given her a slight scolding, for the damage her officers had caused, but on the whole he had been rather good about the situation. 

"I am thoroughly appalled that _any_ R.C.M.P. officers were involved in criminal activity. And I am particularly disappointed in the both of you." Meg let her gaze fall first on Frobisher and then on Fraser.

Frowning she went on. "SergeantFrobisher, you are supposed to be setting a good example. If a _Sergeant_ is involved in such abominable activity, then how do you expect the rest of them to behave themselves?" 

Frobisher kept quiet. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't quite sure if it was a rhetorical question; so he didn't want to take the risk of antagonising her by answering it.

"And Constable Fraser, you're on my direct staff, I _expect_ and _thought_ that you would behave better than that."

"I'm terribly sorry Sir. I can only apologise for my behaviour and assure you that it won't happen again."

"It had _better not_." 

Ben bowed his head in shame. He could kick himself for not dealing better with the incident in the pub. The last thing he wanted was for her to be angry or disappointed with him. It was gutting him that she was shouting 'blue murder' at him, he wanted to hear her speak to him like she had last night; only sober. 

He was still embarrassed about the 'accident' he'd had in the ladies underwear section and was having great difficulty looking her in the eye. Ben just prayed that he didn't do a repeat performance, but around Meg he found it difficult to control himself. Why did he have to have a superior officer who was so darn sexy? Even when she shouted at him he wanted to reach out, pull her into his arms and kiss her. * Well that's _one_ way of stopping her shouting at me I suppose! * 

Ben smiled at the thought and unfortunately Meg noticed.

"WHAT do you find so humorous Fraser? Maybe you could share it with us, because personally I _cannot_ find _one_ aspect of your behaviour that is _even remotely_ funny." 

_Oh dear!_ * There is NO way that I can tell her what I was smiling about, especially in front of the others. * Horrible images of what she might, no, _would_ do to him if he did swept through his mind like a unwelcome dark cloud. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to…I can assure you I find no aspect of my behaviour humorous. I let my mind wonder to other…matters for a few moments, I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh! Am I boring you? I'm sorry, would you be more entertained if I started to do a comedy act instead? I'm sure that I could rustle up some very good jokes about all of you. SNAP OUT of your daydream Fraser and pay attention."

"Yes Sir." Ben was taken aback by his superior officers' sarcasm, she continually surprised him by how sharp her tongue could be when she was annoyed.

"Now then, finally onto the injuries. You are all here to ride horses incase you had forgotten, _how_ in the name of God do you expect to ride a horse with broken fingers and an arm in a sling?" Meg directed a look at Constable Evans that said 'I wish I could break your fingers myself you idiot.' "If any of you EVER pull a stunt again like last night under my command I will personally break your legs for you instead of some thugs in a pub. And believe me you _haven't_ come up against anything until you have come up against me."

Looking around at the forest of terrified faces Meg knew that they believed her and that they _most definitely_ did not want to come up against her at all. * Good. Maybe we'll have the Musical Ride tour flowing smoothly from now on! * 

"Now I warned you all that if you disobeyed my orders you would be severely reprimanded and I _keep_ my word. Constable Evans I have arranged for you to be on the next flight from Manchester to Canada. You leave at 10.30 this morning. You _disobeyed_ my direct orders and that is a _very_ dangerous thing to do. Plus with your injuries, which are your own fault, you are no use to me because you _cannot_ ride a horse. The rest of you can consider yourselves grounded until further notice. And don't worry I will come up with some _further_ punishments for you." With that Meg smiled sadistically at the Mounties under her command.

"Meanwhile I will have to ride in Constable Evans' place until the new rider gets here. I think that a good punishment for you anyway is having to ride with bruises and sore bones. And Constables Tagert and Isamoron, what an appropriate name you have," Meg looked at Isamoron and smirked. "As further punishment you are going to have to wear some makeup to conceal the black eye and swollen lip. I will not have children frightened of you because of your appearance or the general public thinking that you are thugs; even if you _do_ act like thugs."

"I think I've said just about all I what to say to you all at the moment. Dismissed."

* * *

** Rubber? **

The day's performance of the Musical Ride in Heaton Park went remarkably well, considering the Mounties weren't feeling their best. The last thing Meg had felt like doing was riding a horse when she had a hangover the size of North America, but she really hadn't had any choice in the matter. The Musical Ride was one rider short, and she had had to take Constable Evans' place, because there was _no one else_ to do it. The motion of the horse had made her want to throw up, but the cold fresh air had fortunately stopped her from doing that, and had helped to clear her muzzy head. And true to his word, the concoction that Fraser had given her did start to make her feel much better.

Sat in a quiet alcove of the hotel, Meg was going through some paper work concerning the Musical Ride with James. They had jotted some words down on the official paper in pencil and were about to erase them.

"Do you have a rubber Meg? I cannot seem to find one."

"I beg your pardon?" Meg looked at James in shock. * _What_ kind of chat up line is _that_? Talk about _direct_! *

"Have you got a rubber to rub the pencil out?"

"Oh _that's_ what you mean! No I don't have one on me, I'll go and get one from Fraser."

"What did you think I meant?" Asked a puzzled James.

"Nothing. Never mind," Meg replied as she walked quickly away.

* Oh, I can have _some fun_ with that. If _I_ thought that James meant _a condom_ then I'm _positive_ Fraser will as well. * 

Meg knocked on Frasers' bedroom door and was greeted with a polite, "Come in."

Fraser was on the phone and so she stood impatiently by the double bed, tapping her foot. Looking around the room Meg noticed that as per usual everywhere was compulsively tidy. She doubted that the hotel maid service would have any work to do if all of the guests were like Fraser. 

"I won't be a minute Inspector. I'm just on the phone to Detective Vecchio about Dief."

While she waited Meg's eyes kept scooting between Fraser and the large double bed at the side of her. * _Why_ do I feel _so hot_ all of a sudden? You _know why_ Meg. Being in a room with Fraser, _alone_ , and with a double bed is just _far too tempting_. I wonder what would have happened if I'd have ended up here, in Frasers' bed, during my drunken escapades, instead of in Sergeant Frobishers? _Snap out of it Meg_. That's the problem though, I just _can't_ snap out of it. For instance, right now I have the urge to pull the phone out of the socket, strip off, climb into bed with him, and stay there making love to him, for the duration of the stay in England. Oh God, I've got it bad for him. I deserve a medal for my restraint. * 

Ending his phone conversation Ben stood to attention in front of Meg. "Sorry about that Sir, I just wanted to check that Dief was all right, and what with the time difference now is the best time to call. Er did you want something Sir?"

"Yes. Can I borrow a rubber?" Meg looked Ben directly in the eye with the most innocent look she could muster up.

"I…I beg your pardon Sir?"

The look on Bens' face was shock, hope, surprise all rolled into one. Meg had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing. 

"James and I need a rubber, have you got one?"

* Surely she isn't asking me for a _condom_? *

"Can't…erm…can't you buy one?" Ben had by now turned the colour of a poppy.

"Buy one? Why should I do that when I know that you'd definitely have one? I've seen the stash you keep in your drawer at the consulate. I know that you must have brought at least one with you. Oh, come on Fraser it's only a rubber for Gods' sake. I won't lose it, I promise that I'll bring it back."

" _NO_. No Sir, that won't be necessary, you can keep it. I've…only brought one with me but you can have that."

* I can't believe that she's asking me can she borrow a condom. This isn't fair. The last thing I want to do is give her a condom, so that she can go and have sex with another man. But on the other hand I care too much about her not to give her one. I hope Sir James Calland realises just how lucky and privileged he is, to get the chance to make love to Meg. He had better treat her like a lady, because if he hurts her in any way, I'll _not_ be a gentleman with him. * 

"Thank you Fraser."

"Are you…sure about this Sir?"

"Yes. Actually you can come with me and join us; I'd like you to. In fact that's an order constable. You can come and watch what we're doing, you might learn something and I know that you enjoy learning new things. Once you get the swing of what we're doing you can join in, we would welcome your ideas and input. Also an extra pair of hands wouldn't go amiss to get everything done in time."

Ben couldn't believe his ears; he was shell-shocked. He just couldn't believe that she was ordering him to watch her have sex with someone else, and then join in with her. There was nothing Ben wanted more than to make love to Meg, but he didn't want to share her with any one else. He didn't think that he could stand to watch her make love to someone else, it would hurt him too much. Reluctantly, in a daze Ben got out his wallet and took out a 'lucky' and handed it to Meg.

"You didn't think that I meant…?" Meg feigned surprise. "Fraser I meant an eraser. A rubber in England means an eraser." 

The look on Bens' face was precious. "Ah. In that case take your pick." He opened a draw that was overflowing with stationary. 

* Phew! Thank goodness. I should have known that she would never ask me could she borrow something of that nature. And as for me thinking that she was ordering me to watch her have sex, well, all I can think is that I must have had a moment of insanity. Meg would never abuse her position in such a way. *

Choosing an eraser Meg said, "I take it you're feeling _lucky_ constable?"

Ben got the gist of what she was referring to and he reddened even more. "Not at the moment but I am optimistic."

"Is the _'rubber'_ being kept for anyone in particular?" 

"Yes someone who is very special to me." Ben looked Meg straight in the eyes and their eyes locked with one another. 

* If she wants to play verbal tennis like we did on top of the train, I'm quite willing to play along. I hope it leads to some more tonsil tennis, as Ray would say. *

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes. You know her better than anyone."

* Oh my! He means me. He's carrying a condom around with him, in the hope that I'll agree to fuck him. I don't know if that's sweet and to be flattered, or whether I should kick the shit out of him for being so presumptuous. *

"Well in that case you will need more than one."

* That's a good one Meg. Keep steering the ship further into dangerous waters. Well I'm only being honest with him, because when we do, I mean _if_ we do have sex, he's going to bankrupt paying for all the condoms we'll use. Once _won't_ be enough when I finally _get it on_ with him. _Heck!_ If he thinks that I work him hard now with everyday R.C.M.P. duties, he wouldn't know _what hit him_ if he became _my lover_. * 

"You would know Sir."

"Yes I would."

Ben stepped forward and cupped her face in his hand, tilting her face up until her lips were within millimetres of his own.

* I could have my wicked way with him right here and right now. He most definitely is willing, and then I could order him to silence. I mean, there's a double bed and we've _even_ got a condom, _how_ convenient is _that_? * At that moment Megs' conscience kicked in. * That wouldn't be fair on him, or _me_ for that matter, because I know that once I make love to him I'll want him _more_. Plus I want to _tease him even more_ , and make him _want me even more_ than he does already, before I give in; _if_ I give in. *

"Fraser it would break rule number three."

"Well _does_ it matter, because you have already said that they've _all_ been broken anyway?"

He put his other arm around her and drew her even nearer to him, so that their bodies were pressed against one another. Meg could see the burning want for her in his sapphire blue eyes.

* _Oh shit!_ Maybe I've pushed this teasing too far? * They were so close that she could feel Ben's tackle hardening against her body. _Oh fucking hell!_ He's got a hard on again. I've got to put a stop to this _now_ , before we both totally _loose control_ and end up _screwing one another_. * 

"Constable, I'm your Superior Officer, and the nearest that you'll get to my underwear was shopping yesterday. I don't want to hurt you Fraser but that's reality."

"And if you weren't my Superior Officer?"

"Then…then I'd jump you." Meg kissed him on the cheek and pulling away from his hold she walked to the door. His gaze followed her and at the door she turned around to look at him. "Forget the contact Fraser because it's _never_ going to repeat itself. Now come on and observe the work James and I are doing."

Walking towards the door a well-known phrase ran through his head, _'Never say never.'_

* * *

** The Third Day **

** Mounties in Liverpool **

** Knowsley Safari Park **

Early Wednesday morning the Musical Ride travelled by train from Manchester, to the next port of call, which was Liverpool. The rest of the morning and the afternoon so far had been spent performing the Musical Ride, and therefore Ben hadn't had any chance to be alone with Meg since the 'rubber' conversation the previous evening. As he tried to concentrate on the intricate riding manoeuvres his mind kept wandering to her. He could still feel the softness of her lips on his cheek and he craved to feel those lips on him again. He glanced over to where she was riding near him and catching her eye he smiled at her. In response she unexpectedly winked at him, causing him to nearly fall off his horse in surprise.

* Ha! Oh that was just _too_ funny; he obviously didn't expect _that_ response. The look on his face when I just winked at him; it was priceless. Meg you are _such_ a tease. I really shouldn't tease him while he's riding though, he might fall off and then I'll be another rider down. Yes I'd better save the teasing for later. *

* Come on Benton, stop thinking about Meg and start concentrating on what you're supposed to be here doing. Besides it wouldn't look very macho if you fell off your horse in front of her now would it? However trying to concentrate on riding instead of her is easier said than done. I just can't forget those cherry lips kissing my bruises ever so softly. However I've got to learn to control my body parts around her, I can't believe I got stiff in front of her again; it was embarrassing the first time but twice! 

On a bright note, considering the 'contact' was not supposed to repeat itself, I've already had two kisses from her while we've been in England, and it's only the third day here. Fair enough, she hasn't kissed me on the lips and she was drunk on one occasion when she kissed me, but at least she has initiated some form of 'contact' again. And most importantly she _was sober_ last night when she said she would 'jump' me if she weren't my Superior Officer. Now that I know for certain that she feels attracted to me I'm determined to pursue her. I could sense last night that she was torn between her position as my Superior Officer and on acting upon her feelings as a woman. I don't want to pressure her too much for fear of pushing her away, but any opportunity she throws my way I'll definitely play tennis with her and see where it leads. *

Meg dismounted from her horse and addressed her subordinates. "Sir James Calland has invited myself and three of you to spend the rest of the afternoon with him at Knowsley Safari Park. Constable Turnbull you'd like to see the animals wouldn't you?" Meg asked him, speaking in a voice one would use to address a kindergarten child.

"Oh yes Sir. I'd love to see the animals." Turnbull beamed at her, resembling an excited child and Meg couldn't help but smile.

She had hoped that this would cheer him up, because he had been withdrawn since the disastrous night around the city of Manchester. Being chased by those women had obviously frightened Turnbull out of his wits, and then the fight had subsequently been too much for his nerves. Fraser had been right when he said Turnbull was 'upset.' It turned out that Fraser had had to give Turnbull a sedative to calm him down, and since then, well, Turnbull had been acting strange even for Turnbull. She hated to see him like this. He annoyed the hell out of her most of the time, but he was so naïve and trusting that he also brought out her maternal instincts, and she felt that it was her obligation to protect him.

On the train this morning, while they were travelling to Liverpool, Meg had spoken to Fraser and Frobisher about Turnbull, and the Mounties who had been tied up in the Gay Village. She had begun to notice that Turnbull wasn't the only one 'upset,' and that the Mounties who had been tied up, appeared to be terrified of strange women. She had been considering holding a therapy session for them and wanted to know if Fraser and Frobisher thought that it would be a good idea. 

She had been extremely pissed off at Frasers' reply of, "Do you think that you are the…best person to hold the therapy session Sir?"

Her response had been a curt, " _What_ are you saying Fraser? Are you insinuating that I'm _not_ sensitive enough?"

" _No._ No I don't mean that. I know that you have feelings, I've told you that before. It's just you can sometimes be…domineering, which is a good quality as an Inspector. But…ma 'am they're terrified of you." 

This last statement from him had not impressed her either. In actual fact he had insulted her feelings. She remembered thinking, * I am not domineering. I'm just trying to do my damn job, which isn't easy with the nitwits I have on my staff. If I acted like their best buddy, how the hell would I get them to do a decent days work? I'll fucking show Fraser domineering, or better still, maybe I'll get my revenge my favourite way! Yes I think that would be more fun. *

And so she had decided against holding a therapy session for the time being. Instead she was going to have a kind of therapy session of her own. Not 'retail therapy' this time, oh no, much more satisfying than that, she was going to do some 'hardcore teasing'.

Bringing her attention back to Turnbull, Meg carried on with the briefing. 

"Good because I have chosen you Turnbull and also Constable Wheeler. I need one more of you to come along." Meg deliberately let the announcement hang in the air. She knew that Fraser would be dying for her to chose him and she wanted to let him sweat for awhile.

Avoiding looking at Fraser, Meg said, "So, does anyone particularly want to join us?"

A familiar voice quickly chirped in. "Erm, Sir, I would quite like to accompany you on the outing."

"Ah, you would Fraser?"

"Yes ma 'am." 

"Oh I don't know…I want this outing to run smoothly, and you _do_ seem to attract trouble Fraser." Meg looked at Fraser, smiling inwardly at the pleading look in his eyes.

"Alright Constable Fraser you can accompany me. The rest of you will remain on the train under the supervision of Sergeant Frobisher. And remember you are all _still_ grounded, so don't even think about setting foot off the train. If you recall, I told you that I would think of further punishments for you all, and I have done just that. While I am away I want everyone who was involved in the pub brawl to write a letter to the pub landlord, apologising for your behaviour. And once you've finished that you can join the others in cleaning the train from top to bottom. I want it spotless. And I will be doing a thorough inspection on my return, so it had better be done properly, understood?"

"Yes Sir." Chanted the Mounties, with grimaces on every one of their faces at the prospect of cleaning the train.

> > > > > * * * * *

Sir James Calland hadn't wanted to risk taking his own car to Knowsley Safari Park, because he didn't relish the thought of the monkeys jumping all over his brand new Rolls Royce. And so he had hired a rental car for them to all go in. Walking towards the rental car Meg spoke in a hushed voice to Fraser.

"Don't think that I've forgiven you for your part in the pub incident Fraser. You're here purely because you have already met James and you know a lot about animals."

"Understood Sir. Thank you by the way, for letting me come along."

Constable Wheeler had been assigned the task of driving and Turnbull had the privilege of riding 'shotgun.' In the back seat of the car Meg was crammed in between Fraser and James. She had to admit it was not an unpleasant position to be in, to be truthful she was actually enjoying herself. Who wouldn't in her place?

They hadn't been in the car long when they approached a roundabout. The first Meg knew that something was wrong, was when a barrage of blasting car-horns interrupted her conversation with James. Startled, Meg quickly glanced up at the road ahead, and to her complete and utter horror, she realised that Constable Wheeler was driving the wrong way around the roundabout. 

Constable Wheeler swerved to avoid the oncoming vehicles and the action caused Meg to be jolted first against James and then against Fraser. Her hands went flailing for something to hold on to and one of them grabbed hold of James' hand. Turnbull just closed his eyes and screamed.

"Bloody hell," shouted James, grabbing hold of the door handle as he was thrown forward in his seat.

"Oh dear!"

"Fucking hell," yelled Meg. "Pull over and stop the car **NOW** constable."

Constable Wheeler obeyed and brought the car to a safe stop just past the roundabout. Breathing a sigh of relief, Meg immediately detected that her other hand was clutching a spongy object. * Oh shit! I hope that's not what I think it is. *

Not daring to look, Meg moved her hand slowly and the spongy object stiffened. * Oh my God! Of all the things to grab hold of and I have to grab Fraser's dick. Oh well, I did want to tease him, maybe this is a blessing in disguise? Should I? No that would be _too_ cruel. Although I'm a great believer in fate and, well, this is _far too tempting_ to resist. * 

Still not looking at him, Meg slowly and discreetly, moved her fingers around his tackle. He gasped at her actions. 

* Oh Lord! She's…oh that feels so good. She may have grabbed hold of me accidentally but what she's doing now is _no_ accident. Oh my! *

She didn't want to draw the others attention and so she stopped her exploration, but still didn't take her hand away.

" _What_ the _heck_ are you trying to do constable? You could have _killed_ us."

"I'm…I'm sorry sir. I got a little confused about which side of the road I should be driving on."

"A LITTLE? You went the WRONG way around a roundabout. Are you blind constable or just plain stupid? The sign should have been a dead give-away about which direction to go. And the fact that all of the other cars were going in the direction the sign was pointing should have been a further clue."

"I'm sssorry Sir. I'm not used to driving in England and they drive on the opposite side of the road."

"I don't CARE what side of the road they drive on. They can drive UPSIDE DOWN for all I care. If you had used YOUR BRAIN, it shouldn't have mattered if they drive on the LEFT, or the RIGHT hand side of the ROAD."

"Sir, I know that you're…upset and you have every right to be, but I don't think that shouting at Constable Wheeler is going to help…" Ben was cut off as he tried to calm an irate Meg down.

"SHUT UP FRASER." And to make damn sure he did she firmly squeezed his tackle. He didn't utter another word but his breathing quickened, and she felt a slight dampness on her fingers. 

* What is she trying to do? If her aim is to turn me on, she's _definitely achieving her objective_. I _love_ what she's doing to me, but I just wish she would do it in private, so that I can return the favour. *

Realising that what she was doing probably constituted sexual harassment; Meg quickly moved her hand away.

"Wheeler _get out of the car_ and change places with Fraser. I don't particularly like your driving either Fraser, but it's got to be better than Wheelers'."

Reluctantly Ben obeyed. He was slightly disappointed at having to drive, because that meant he couldn't sit next to Meg. And he was also somewhat in a state of pleasant shock at the further 'contact' she had given him.

Driving through the safari park, Ben kept glancing in the rear-view mirror at Meg and James. They seemed to be getting along _very nicely_. In fact _too_ _nicely_ for Ben's liking. Ben could just about make out that James was holding Meg's hand. 

While Ben's attention was focused on Meg and James, Ben failed to notice that Turnbull had wound his window down and was dangling a piece of lettuce out of the window. All of a sudden the car was covered with acrobatic monkeys. They were jumping on the hood of the car, on the roof and one was even attempting to gain entrance through the open window.

Ben decided to stop the car, because there was no way he could continue to drive safely while the monkeys were obscuring his vision. Looking over to where Turnbull was wrestling with a monkey trying to get in through the window, Ben decided to act fast. He reached over, grabbed Turnbull's hat and jammed it in the window, blocking the monkey's way of entry. This manoeuvre caused the monkey to temporarily lose its grip and jump off the car, unfortunately taking Turnbull's hat with it. Ben seized his chance and wound up the window.

"Phew! That was a close call," James exclaimed from the back seat.

"You're not joking. WHAT in the WORLD possessed you to open your window Turnbull? Didn't you read the massive signs saying, 'Do NOT feed the animals'?"

"I'm terribly sorry Inspector. They looked harmless and I didn't think that it would do any harm."

Meg just shook her head in disbelief. * What is the point in shouting at him? He'd only do exactly the same again given half the chance. WHY do I have such blithering idiots under my command? Am I being punished for some horrendous deed I've done somewhere in the course of my existence? *

Looking out of the window Meg watched the monkeys' playing with Turnbull's Stetson. "And _what_ do you propose we do about Turnbull's hat Fraser, seeing as you literally threw it out of the window?"

"Ah, well, I had no choice ma 'am."

"No I suppose you didn't," conceded Meg.

"Would you like me to go and retrieve it Sir?" Ben asked. He secretly hoped that she didn't want him to go and get the hat, because it would _not_ be an easy task.

Meg thought about sending him to fetch the hat, but decided that it wouldn't be a wise thing to do. There had been _strict_ signs _explicitly stating_ that _no one_ should leave their vehicle and that if there was a problem they should wait for the Park Ranger.

"Er no Fraser. That won't be necessary. Just drive on when the monkeys' have withdraw from the car."

"Yes Sir."

While they sat and waited for the monkeys' to stop tearing the windscreen wipers off the car, Meg asked James if he would be attending the function at the ballroom, in Blackpool Tower that evening.

"Yes, I am part of the welcoming committee after all. I wouldn't miss it for the world love."

* Am I hearing things or did he just call her _'love'_? And look at him, the _lucky_ devil, he's still holding her hand. *

Meg smiled at James because she knew that he meant no offence by calling her 'love.' She had learnt that in the north west of England, 'love' was used as a figure of speech between friends and even strangers. Meg glanced at Ben, and from the look on his face, she took a wild guess that Fraser didn't know this bit of information.

* Oh good. I can have some fun teasing him with this for awhile. * 

"I'm glad that you're going to be there love. It should be an enjoyable evening," Meg said to James.

* Oh great! She's just _called_ _him_ _'love'_ now. Why does her calling him _that_ make me feel like someone has ripped my heart out and trodden on it? *

Noticing that the monkeys' had finally abandoned the car, Meg leaned forward towards Ben and spoke directly in his ear.

"You can drive us back to the train now _love_."

* Oh my gosh! Meg just _called me_ _love._ There _is_ a God after all. I know that she just called Sir James Calland love as well, but she _must_ feel strongly for _me_ if she's calling me love. And she _has got_ to feel more strongly for me than she does for James, because she _did_ just _caress my penis._ And even though she is holding hands with him, those pleasurable instruments she has for hands, haven't travelled anywhere near that area of him. Well not today anyway, because I would have noticed. I can't wait for the function tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to dance with Meg, and _who knows_ _what_ _that might lead to_. *

* * *

** Mounties in Blackpool **

** The Seaview Hotel **

Meg completed her inspection of the train as it pulled into the station at Blackpool. She had to hand it to them; the train was impeccable. They had done an excellent job in cleaning the train in her absence. 

"Good work. I'm impressed. If you all manage to keep out of trouble for the next twenty-four hours, I might consider overturning the grounding. Before we check into the hotel, I want to inform you that we have all been invited to attend a function this evening. The Blackpool Illuminations are going to be turned on tonight by a celebrity guest. And we have been invited to attend the celebration, in the ballroom at Blackpool Tower. Even though _you are all_ _still grounded,_ I am going to allow you to attend, because the welcoming committee has arranged this especially for us. And it would be impolite for us all not to turn up while they have gone to so much trouble on our behalf. But I am _warning you_ , if _any of you_ so much as _contemplate_ disgracing the R.C.M.P. I will make you wish you had _never_ been born. Is that _clear_?"

"Yes ma 'am," solemly answered her subordinates in unison.

> > > > > * * * * *

Approaching the appropriately named 'Seaview Hotel,' Meg surveyed the surrounding scenery. The hotel was situated on a bustling road, facing the rough Irish Sea. Across the road, jutting out from the promenade was the 'Central Pier. The towering structure rose above the beach and into the sea. Looking at it Meg marvelled that the structure could support a theatre, Ferris Wheel and countless other amusement rides.

Walking into the Hotel, Meg ushered the Mounties towards the reception desk and started to book them all in. It soon became apparent that the R.C.M.P. had not been able to book separate rooms at the hotel, and that they had all been paired up to share a room with someone. The only two females on her staff; Constable Grady and Constable Farrow, had been assigned to share a room and so that left Meg sharing a room with a male subordinate. 

* _Great!_ Just fucking great. I can't believe those skinflint bastards in Ottawa are making us _share_ hotel rooms. It's _pathetic_. What concerns me the most is _who the hell are they going to make me share with?_ There are only two other females and with myself being the Superior Officer, I can understand Ottawa arranging it so that the two female members on my staff share a room. But it's _unfair_ , no it's _more than unfair_ ; to expect me to share with a male subordinate. It will probably be Sergeant Frobisher seeing as he's my second in command. _Oh God!_ _I hope not._ It would be damn awkward after the _'wrong room incident.'_ I just want to _forget_ all about that. The only other people who haven't been designated a room yet are Fraser and Turnbull. And Turnbull would drive me insane, that's for sure. And I can't share with Fraser after I've been teasing him. That's just _totally_ out of the question. I don't know _which_ would be worse, sharing a room with _Fraser, Frobisher or Turnbull?_ *

Handing two identical keys to Frobisher and Turnbull, the receptionist answered Meg's question about _whom_ she was going to share a room with. Meg looked at Ben and saw that he looked rather pleased at the prospect of sharing with her. In fact she was almost certain she saw a flicker of expectation cross his face, at the realisation that they would be sharing a room together.

Meg's own expression however did not mirror that of Fraser's. Her own face had taken on a mixture of emotions; panic, disbelief and shock were only a few. Looking at Meg's horrified face; Ben was deeply hurt by her reaction to sharing a room with him. 

"There must be some mistake. Aren't there any more rooms available?" Meg desperately asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry ma 'am, but we're fully booked with it being the Illuminations. Unfortunately there are no other rooms available." 

The receptionist shot Meg an apologetic smile and handed both of them their keys. Ben picked up his single rucksack and turned in the direction of the lift. Meg stood rooted to the spot, her legs just wouldn't move.

* _How in the world am I going to deal with this situation?_ It's _difficult enough_ trying to keep control of my feelings around him for a short time; it's going to be virtually _impossible_ now. And after the _teasing_ I did in the car today… _oh my God!_ Well you _did_ put yourself in this situation by teasing him. Now you're _going to have to_ deal with the consequences. You can deal with this Meg. Come on, get a hold of yourself and act like a Superior Officer, and not like a petrified mouse. *

She took a deep breath, picked up her suitcase and followed Ben to the lift. They both went up in the lift in silence, neither of them exactly sure what to say about the situation. Meg kept her eyes on the numbers flashing by, so as not to make eye contact with him. Exiting the lift, they walked side by side down the corridor, each desperately trying to concentrate on locating their room and not each other. 

Ben unlocked the bedroom door and held the door open for her to enter. Meg took one step inside the room and stopped dead in her tracks. The sight before her made her body go rigid.

"Is something the matter Sir?" Standing behind her he peeped over her head and followed her fixed gaze. He instantly realised what the problem was. An observer would have expected to find a dead body in the room, from the look on both of their faces. However there was _no_ dead body in the room. What lay before them was by far _more unnerving to them_ ; it was _a double bed._

" _I don't believe this_. You'd better _not_ think that we're sharing a bed Fraser."

"No Sir. Of course not. I'll sleep on the floor." He looked her in eyes in an effort to reassure her that it wasn't his intention to share a bed with her. She seemed to visibly relax at his suggestion to sleep on the floor.

"Yes, that's a good idea. We'll take turns." 

"There's no need for that Sir, I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Fraser I _may be a woman_ but I've completed the _same training_ as you. It's only fair that I take my turn on the floor."

"Really, Sir, it isn't necessary." Ben replied, shutting the door to avoid further embarrassment by being overheard.

"I'm not arguing about it now Fraser, we haven't got time because we'll be late for the ball. We'll discuss this later. Right now I need to change, so if you don't mind I'll be in the ensuite bathroom."

"Sir?" 

"What is it Fraser?" She snapped, turning around to face him once more. 

"May I ask you somewhat of a personal question?"

Meg looked at him warily. "You can ask but I'm not promising that I'll answer it."

"Sir, in the car earlier today …er…I'm a little confused as to what went on. Concerning your actions I mean. What I'm trying to ask is…where do we stand?"

* Phew! I managed to ask her. I know that she probably doesn't want to discuss it now, but I need to know what's going on. If I'm going to be sharing a room with her I need to know where I stand regarding our relationship. She keeps giving me mixed signals. She obviously isn't ready to sleep together though, her reaction just now told me that. *

* _Oh hell!_ What should I say? I accidentally grabbed your dick and it was too tempting not to stimulate you? Yeah right! That would make the situation a _million times_ more awkward. Just act professional Meg and pretend it was an accident. *

"There's nothing to be confused about. We nearly crashed and I, er, grabbed hold of the first thing that I could find. Unfortunately it happened to be…I'm sorry Fraser, I didn't mean to."

"I know _that_ was an accident. I'm not referring to that. It was what you did afterwards that I'm referring to."

" _Oh!_ I…I can only apologise." * Damn! I'm not going to be able to get out of it _that easily_. * Taking a deep breath, Meg tried again to explain away her actions. "Fraser, I shouldn't have done what I did. I wasn't acting rationally. I was in shock from the near collision and all I can think is that I…"Meg broke off and took another deep breath. "Fraser you have every right to put a complaint in against me if you wish. I'll quite understand if you do."

"That never crossed my mind Sir. I have no reason to complain about what you did." Looking down at his boots he said shyly, "I'm…I'm glad you did it."

"You are?"

"Yes. The only request I have is that you refrain from doing it in public, because we both know the…effect you have on me."

Meg smiled at him. "Yes I think we do." Her expression turned business like again. "You don't need to worry though Fraser, because it _won't_ happen again. Constable, we have to spend a lot of time in the close proximity of one another. I think that the best way to get through this is if we forget past 'contact' and concentrate on our professional relationship."

* Well there's my answer, only it's not the one I was hoping for. I shouldn't have got my hopes up. Although she _does_ have the tendency to change her mind about having further 'contact.' I suppose I'll just have to play it by ear and see if she changes her mind again? *

"Understood ma 'am. I hope that we can still be friends though?" Ben asked.

"You consider me your friend?"

"Yes. We can be friends _can't we_?" 

Reaching out she took one of his hands and entwined her fingers with his. "Yes Ben, we can be friends. I'd like that." Smiling at him she thought, * If only we could be _so much more!_ * 

"I won't deny that I want us to be more than friends Margaret." Not being able to judge what her reaction was going to be, he knew that he was treading in dangerous territory, but he felt he had to tell her.

"I know you do, but all I can give you is friendship Ben."

"I'm honoured to even have that. I won't push you Margaret, but I'm here if you change your mind." 

Letting go of his hand, she nodded her head. Suitcase in hand, Meg headed into the bathroom. She changed into the knee length red dress she had bought while shopping with Ben in Manchester, and once dressed she emerged from the bathroom.

Her beauty once again astounded Ben. Red really did suit her. * Wow! She looks sexy in that dress. Unfortunately it looks like I'm going to have to settle for friendship. Well that's a start and it's better than nothing I suppose! *

"We'd better go now Fraser, otherwise we'll be late." Nodding his assent Ben opened the door for her and they left the room. 

* * *

** Lady In Red **

Standing on the pavement, Meg looked up at the tall metal structure that was Blackpool Tower. The upside down 'V' shaped creation stood atop a large building facing the sea and the metal structure had been painted an attractive gold colour. A lift took visitors up to an enclosed see-through viewing platform right at the top of the tower, and from up there, observers could see for miles around the north west of England. 

The function was to be held inside the ballroom, which was situated in the building that the tower stood upon. Meg noted that also inside the building where numerous attractions, such as an aquarium, the 'Hall of Mirrors,' a children's adventure playground called 'Jungle Jim's' and various others.

Entering the ballroom, the Mounties under her command dispatched. All except Fraser and Frobisher that is, who hovered at her side. Meg headed towards some seating on the edge of the dance floor, which was underneath the viewing balconies. Fraser beat her there and pulled a chair out from behind an ornate round table for her to sit on.

"Thank you Fraser." 

Once seated Meg was immediately greeted by James. "Meg you look divine." She smiled at him as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"James let me introduce you to Sergeant Frobisher, and you already know Constable Fraser."

"Pleased to meet you Sergeant."

Shaking James' hand Frobisher said, "Yes, nice to meet you Sir."

Just then, the renowned organ called the 'Wurlitzer' came up from beneath the floor, and the band behind the organ began to play.

"Would you care to dance Meg?" James asked as he offered her his hand.

"Yes. I'd love to." Taking his hand, Meg flashed James a large smile.

From his seat Ben watched Meg dancing with James. As he continued to watch, James pulled Meg closer as they danced, so that their cheeks touched. James appeared to be telling Meg something funny because she started to laugh. Ben couldn't recall ever hearing her laugh before; it was an enchanting laugh and he just wished that she were laughing at something amusing he'd said, instead of James. 

Once the music stopped and the band prepared to play another song, Ben jumped up from his seat and intercepted Meg and James coming off the dance floor. As the band started to play "Lady In Red," Ben asked, "May I have this next dance Sir?"

"Yes. Why not." Taking Ben's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor she said, "Come on cock, let's dance."

Seeing the look of astonished embarrassment on his handsome face, she smiled ruefully at him. "Lighten up Ben. I don't mean what you think I do. Honestly I don't. Cock is a figure of speech here in the north west. You know, for a well educated man you really are clueless in the colloquial language."

Holding onto his hand, Meg placed her spare hand on Ben's right shoulder and he slipped his right arm around her. "Are you enjoying the evening Sir?" 

"Yes. I'm having a delightful evening." To tease him a little and make him jealous she added, "James is very good company."

"Oh! So you…like James then?"

"Yes, he's an extremely charming man." Looking at him, Meg realised what Ben was actually meaning. "Ah! I get it. You want to know if I _like_ James. Constable my private life is my own business."

"Sorry ma 'am."

"Shhh," Meg said placing her index finger on his lips. "Don't talk, let's just dance." 

Dancing in Ben's arms, Meg's desire for him started to overcome her. She wanted to be wrapped more closely in his gentle, but strong arms. She knew that she shouldn't give in to the want, but she just couldn't resist.

"Hold me closer love," Meg requested, breaking the silence. 

Without saying a word, Ben slowly pulled their bodies together, enveloping her in his caring embrace. Resting her cheek against his, she placed her left arm around his neck and ran her fingers slowly through the back of his hair. As they danced, Ben listened to the young male singing the lyrics of the song, "Lady In Red."

Lady In Red 

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight.

I've never seen you shine so bright.

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance.

They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance.

Lady in Red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek.

I'll never forget, the way you look tonight.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight.

I've never seen you shine so bright. You were amazing.

I've never seen so many people wanna be there by your side.

And when you turn at me and smile, you took my breath away.

I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight.

Lady in Red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek.

I'll never forget the way you look tonight.

I never will forget, the way you look tonight.

My Lady in Red, my Lady in Red, my Lady in Red. (I love you.)

And Ben thought that the words he was singing, were just how he himself felt about Meg. Meg was his 'Lady In Red.' She must have been thinking along the same lines because she whispered into his ear, "Ben, am I your 'Lady In Red'?"

"Yes. Yes my love you are." 

When the song ended, they would have more than likely stayed in one another's arms, if James hadn't have swiftly appeared at their side. 

"Will you permit me to have this next dance Meg?" James asked, eyeing Fraser suspiciously. 

"Yes, alright. But then I _must_ sit down, because between the two of you you'll have me exhausted," she joked.

While she danced with James, Meg realised that Fraser was watching her every move. * It's no wonder he's watching me after _that_ dance. It's a good job James intervened when he did, otherwise we would have probably stayed locked in one another's embrace the entire evening, and that would definitely have aroused suspicion. She knew that she shouldn't have asked Fraser if she was his 'Lady In Red,' but she couldn't help teasing him by asking him. And to be honest, she wasn't just teasing him, she really wanted to know if he thought of her as his 'Lady In Red.' *

James started to run his hand along Meg's back and she felt his lips gently brush her neck. Under normal circumstances, with such an attractive man as James, Meg would have immediately responded by caressing him. But her feelings were very confused. Part of her was enjoying what James was doing, but another part of her wished that it were Ben who was caressing her.

* What am I playing at? I'm dancing right now with an attractive, eligible and entertaining man, who obviously likes me and all I can do is think about Fraser. I have to _stop_ feeling this way about him, but I just felt so content in his arms. I've got to try and forget about Fraser, and concentrate on having a good time with James. Plus I need to show Fraser that we're just friends after _that_ dance. Maybe a little teasing will rectify that slip up on my behalf? * 

Meg let her own lips brush against James' and then falling into the kiss she let herself go. First running her hands along the back of his neck and letting them slip down to clutch his tight backside. He responded by running his own hands down along her body and letting them rest on her own backside.

Looking on as Meg and James kissed, Ben felt like someone had thumped him in the stomach, knocking all of the wind out of him; he just couldn’t breath. 

* _No!_ _Please_ , stop kissing him Meg. _How_ _can you_ kiss him when _you asked me to hold you close_ only a minute ago? God, I _hate_ that man. I _know_ that I _shouldn't_ hate him, but _how can I not_ when he's kissing the _woman I love_? *

"Er Benton, I must have a crossed wire. I thought that you and the Inspector were…you know…dating?" Frobisher interrupted Ben's pining. 

"No, were not dating." Ben quietly said.

"I'm surprised. I thought that you would have been an item by now." Seeing the obvious hurt on Ben's face, Frobisher awkwardly placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. 

"Well, aren't you going to say something to comfort him?" Fraser Senior asked, suddenly appearing at Buck's side. 

"Why do you keep insisting that I talk to him about these…matters? You know I'm not very good at it."

"That's true enough. I often ask myself that same question, and all I can come up with is that being dead distorts my judgement." Moving nearer to his son, he said, "Benton, hang in there son. You'll win her in the end. It wasn't easy winning your mothers affections, let me tell you. Buck and I fought tooth and nail to gain her affections. But I never gave up son and it was worth it in the end. Trust me Benton, she doesn't really like James. I can tell, because she doesn't look at him the way she looks at you. I know what I'm talking about son, because your mother used to look at me the same way that your Inspector looks at you." 

Ben couldn't speak. A lump had formed in his throat as he stood there, staring in despair, at Meg and James. 

Kissing James, Meg realised that in her mind it wasn't really James that she was kissing and touching; it was Ben. * This is stupid Meg. Kissing James isn't going to make you stop wanting Ben. I gave it a shot and it just isn't working. I've got to stop leading them both on and make my mind up once and for all. * 

Meg pulled away from the kiss and looked over towards Ben. Seeing the look of hurt on his face she instantly felt like crap. * How could I be so cruel? He looks like I've broken his heart. I shouldn't have kissed James in front of Fraser. It was a horrible thing to do. What a bitch I am. I've got to stop teasing him, it's got beyond a joke now, and I've really upset him. *

She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but at the same time she was worried that he might tell her to get lost, after what she'd just done. An idea started to form in Meg's mind, about how she could explain her actions to Fraser.

"James, the R.C.M.P. want to bring a new dynamo to our image, and as a thank you to the welcoming committee, do you think it would be possible for me to sing?"

"Yes, of course Meg. I'd love to hear you sing." Kissing her cheek he added, "Let's go and arrange it now."

James led Meg through the crowded ballroom towards two women standing beside the band. "Meg, I would like you to meet my cousin 'Postcard' and her friend Magsy." Seeing the look on Meg's face at the mention of his cousins unusual name, James smiled. "'Postcard' is her nickname." 

"Oh, right. Nice to meet you," Meg smiled politely at them.

"Oh hello. You must be the R.C.M.P. Inspector James has been telling us _so much_ about." Postcard said.

James shot his cousin a scorching look. "Magsy and Postcard are both going to be doing the backing singing for our surprise celebrity singer," James explained to Meg. Looking at his cousin he said, "Meg wants to sing a song to thank the welcoming committee. Would you and Magsy please do the backing singing for her?"

"Of course, no problem."

"Yes, we'd love to. You know how much we like to sing," said Magsy.

Meg instructed both of the women what lyrics they needed to sing, and after a discussion with the band Meg began to sing.

It's A Runaway

I know I told you it couldn't be so

I was afraid to let my love show.

The steam has cleared

my confusion has gone

I can see clearly now Mountie

you're the one.

While she sang, Meg looked at Ben and from her eyes she channelled to him that the song was to him. When the chorus came around, both women joined in the singing with Meg.

Chorus

It's a runaway

my love for you.

A one way track 

headed straight to you.

You can't run from a train

when you're tied to the tracks.

Give it up Mountie.

Come on Mountie kiss me again.

Come on Mountie like we did on top of a train.

Come on Mountie it doesn't matter whether it's

in wind or rain, 

on or off a train.

Come on Mountie be mine again.

 

The way you held me close.

The way you held me tight.

The way you kissed me it felt so right.

I melted into you with that first kiss,

let me melt again,

for longer than those few seconds of bliss.

Repeat Chorus

Wind in my hair.

Blood pulsating like an express train

through my veins.

That kiss of passion will always remain.

Put your arms around my back 

pull me close.

Let's speed it up,

there's no turning around 

from where this train is bound 

on this straight track to love.

Repeat Chorus

Hold on to me Mountie.

Hold on to me tight.

Our love could be strong enough 

to derail the train off the tracks tonight.

This train has no brakes. 

It's on full steam.

On a collision course with all of our fantasies and dreams.

Repeat Chorus

 

"Er Benton, is she singing this song to you?" Asked Frobisher.

"Yes." Ben declared firmly. "Yes I believe she is."

* * *

** Illuminations **

The applause died down, and Meg was relieved that there where no cameras present to have captured her performance. * The _things I do_ for Fraser. Let's just _hope_ that my making a _complete_ and _utter spectacle_ of myself was worthwhile. And that I don't live to regret it like the Tequila Jelly contest. Well, I'll soon find out I suppose, because he's heading over this way. *

_* Why_ was Meg staring so intently at that constable of hers while she sang? And come to think of it, that _was_ an _odd_ song to choose to sing. You don't think…It _couldn't_ be based on _anything_ , _could it?_ No. That's an absurd idea. It's more than likely an old Mountie song or something. So _why_ was she staring at him like that? It was as though they were sharing something private. Just incase I'd better keep my eye on that constable and find out what he thinks about her. 

Gosh, she's a sexy woman. I had braced myself to expect to entertain an unattractive, old tyrant; what with her name being the same as the ex PM. And I was _most_ pleasantly surprised to see that she was such a good-looking woman. It _isn't a chore_ spending time with her at all. She's funny and intelligent, and that accent of hers…oh, it's a _real_ turn on. _And_ _boy_ _is she a good kisser!_ At first I was only planning on having some fun, but when she leaves I think that I am _really_ going to _miss her_. *

James' suspicions about Fraser went on alert again as he watched Ben make a beeline towards Meg. * I think that now would be a good time to find out _exactly_ what that bloody constable thinks about Meg. *

Walking towards where Meg was standing by the band, Ben was hindered in his attempt to reach her by James. "Ah, constable, that was a superb performance by Meg wasn't it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it immensely."

"She's a most remarkable Lady, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Yes, Meg's definitely a nice bit of crumpet, _don't you think_ , constable?" Noticing his puzzled look he added, "You know, _good looking_."

"It, er, wouldn't be my place to say Sir."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't with her being your Superior Officer." Frasers' facial expression was enough to tell James, that Fraser thought _just a little bit more_ about Meg, than as a Superior Officer.

* _Damn._ James _would_ have to collar Ben before he reached me and I could find out what he thought about the song. _What_ _are they talking about?_ Ben looks _really_ uncomfortable. * Meg decided that she had to find out, and so she made her way across the room towards them. Noticing her approaching them they both turned to smile at her. "Meg, you were wonderful," James praised, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Yes Sir, you have a beautiful singing voice. And I'm glad that you chose that particular song ma 'am. It was very _enlightening_." 

James noticed that they were looking at one another again, with that secret understanding, as though they were sharing a private meaning between one another. And it _infuriated the hell out of him_. "Meg, would you like to take a stroll with me along the promenade?" He asked, in a desperate attempt to get her away from Ben.

Meg looked at Ben, uncertain of whether or not she should leave with James. She wanted so badly to know what Ben thought about the song. Looking briefly into Ben's eyes, she could see that he didn't want her to go with James, and that he desperately wanted to speak with her in private. 

"Thank you James, really, but it is a bit rude of me to just leave. And I can't leave anyway, because if I do who will keep an eye on my subordinates? You know the amount of trouble that they've got into already. I can't afford to leave them and have them embarrass Canada further." 

"Yes, I can see that that may be a problem. Although, I am sure that Sergeant Frobisher would keep an eye on them while we went for a stroll. And Constable Fraser here would not let another reoccurrence of Manchester happen again, would you constable?"

"Er, no Sir." 

"Alright then, but I can't be away too long." Turning to Ben she shot him an apologetic look from her eyes. "Fraser, inform Sergeant Frobisher that I am just going outside for a few minutes and that I won't be long. And tell him that _this time_ in my absence, I expect him to show some _competence,_ and _woe betide him_ if anybody does _anything they shouldn't_."

"Yes ma 'am."

Ben felt helpless as he watched James lead Meg off to retrieve their coats from the cloakroom. He had _so much_ that he wanted to discuss with her, and he hadn't been able to do so because of James unwanted presence. He quickly informed Frobisher of Meg's orders and found himself heading out of the ballroom. Ben just _couldn't resist_ following them. He knew that it was wrong and she probably would be mad at him for doing so, but he _couldn't stop_ himself. It was like he was being _pulled_ by a magnetic force to follow them. 

Meg and James stepped outside the building and the wind immediately battered around them. It was so fierce that it churned the sea up, so that it pounded against the windbreakers. Ben followed behind them at a safe distance; so as not to be seen. He watched as Meg and James stopped walking and stood looking out towards the Irish Sea. As Ben looked on, a large wave crashed over the storm defences and Meg and James jumped back, just in time before they were immersed in seawater. Unfortunately the spray didn't escape them and it was a good job they were wearing their coats, otherwise Meg's evening dress would have been saturated. 

Ben continued to follow them until they stopped just short of the Central Pier. From his vantage point he watched James and Meg laughing. * I _wonder_ what he's telling her to make her laugh like that? _Oh no!_ He's _whispering_ in her ear now. And _look_ , he's got _his_ _arms around her waist._ I must have misinterpreted the song wrong, because she appears to be _rather friendly_ with James. _Why?_ _Why,_ _did I get my hopes up_ that she had changed her mind? I should have known that it was _too good to be true_. Gosh, I'm acting like a peeping tom. I'd better go back to the ballroom and give them some privacy. * 

But as Ben turned to leave, he glanced back at Meg, and what he saw made him instantly change his mind about leaving. James was once again whispering into Meg's ear, and the uncertain reaction that was suddenly displayed on her previously happy face, made Ben grow concerned. He abandoned any doubts about interfering and started to approach them. With his acute hearing, and as he was getting nearer to them, he heard Meg's faltering voice say, "I'm…I'm not so sure. Don't take this the wrong way, I like you but…" 

Noticing Ben, Meg exclaimed, "Fraser." Meg's voice sounded to Ben to be a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Ma 'am, is everything alright?" He asked as he came to stand protectively by her side. 

"Erm, yes. Everything's fine Fraser. Why shouldn't it be?" 

"No reason ma 'am. I just wondered, that's all." 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Meg said, in an effort to change the subject, as she detached herself from James' embrace. 

"I felt like a breath of fresh sea air. I, er, thought that it would do me good."

The next few seconds passed by in an awkward silence that felt like minutes. James was waiting for Fraser to take his leave and continue on his walk, _but the Mountie just stood there_ , making _no_ attempt to move. Eventually James had had enough. "Do you _mind_?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Ben asked, looking at James blankly.

* Jeez! Is this man _dense_ , or is he doing this _deliberately_? * "Meg and I would like some moments alone, if you don't mind?"

"Excuse me?" Meg stepped into the interchange, raising her eyebrows questionably at James. 

"I'm sorry, but I feel the need to be selfish and spend some time alone with the delightful woman that you are."

Ben looked at Meg and saw her blush at James' words. "That's very flattering James," she flashed him a shy smile. "However you're going to have to take a raincheck, because I really should get back and make sure that my subordinates are behaving themselves. If you're out here Fraser," she shot him a reproachful look. "Then God _only knows_ what the others are up to. They could be wondering the streets as well; getting up to further mischief." 

Then glancing at her watch, Meg exclaimed, "God, look at the time! They'll be turning the Illuminations on soon. We'd better head there now, otherwise we'll miss it."

Both of them offered her their arm at the same time, and so she linked one arm through each of their arms. When they reached the venue where the lights were going to be turned on, James turned to Meg and whispered in her ear about wanting to talk with her later. Pecking her on the cheek, he then excused himself and went off to greet the celebrity guest who would be turning the Illuminations on. 

"You were following me weren't you?" Meg asked Ben, still keeping hold of his arm.

"I wouldn't say that." Then looking at her he bowed his head and said, "Well, actually yes, I was following you. I'm sorry, it's just that I was concerned for you."

"I _don't_ _like_ being followed Fraser, if I want a _stalker_ I'll ring Henri up." she said harshly. She felt him flinch and realised that what she had said was uncalled for. * I shouldn't have likened him to Henri, they're _nothing_ alike. Henri is a dirty old man and Ben is an absolute gentleman. And furthermore, Ben was only following me because he cares about me. *

She tightly squeezed his arm and said softly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you're nothing like Henri. Thank you, Ben, for turning up when you did. Not that you needed to, I can take care of myself. But thank you anyway."

"There's no need to thank me Sir. That's what friends are for. I'm here for you anytime you need me, Meg."

"Thank you, Ben." She smiled at him and tenderly kissed his cheek. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the way his face beamed from ear to ear through her kissing him.

"Er, the song you sang…was it…?"

"About us? Yes it was. And I want you to know that I don’t make a _fool_ out of myself for just anyone Ben." She smiled at him as she playfully patted his chest.

"I don't think that you made a fool out of yourself. I'm glad that the steam has cleared, because there never was any steam clouding my vision where you were concerned." They smiled fondly at one another. "I have one question though."

"What's that."

"Do you…er?" 

"Do I what?" She prompted.

"Do you have fantasies about me?"

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Looking away she said, "Yes…maybe one day I'll get to live them out! But until then you'll have to be patient with me Ben."

"Understood."

At that moment, James voice announced the surprise celebrity guest, who was the female singer Toni Braxton. And the crowd started to count down, five, four, three, two, one, and Toni hit the button, turning the Illuminations on. The whole town lit up as fireworks went off and the crowd cheered.

With Ben's help, Meg gathered all of her subordinates up and boarded them on a tram; that was in the shape of a rocket and lit up like a Christmas tree. Once they were all accounted for and safely on board downstairs, she made one last scan of her subordinates. In doing so, Meg realised that the downstairs was packed and there was no place for her or Ben to sit.

"We'll have to go upstairs with the general public," she instructed Ben.

Nodding his head he followed her up the winding staircase, and up onto the top flight of the open top tram. "I think that I can see two seats at the back. Come on Fraser, "Meg said, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along the aisle-way to the empty seats.

They managed to sit down just before the tram set off moving along the road. Meg looked up at the Illuminations suspended over head and marvelled at the display. There were giant Tea-pots with faces on them, falling packs of playing cards, flowers, jumping animals and much, much more; all lit up in multi-coloured lights. She had to admit it was very impressive. And on the ground, at the side of the road, were enormous life-like, moving displays. They took the form of Care-bears on swings, Egyptian Mummies, Father Christmas and his elves, My Little Ponies and various other moving life size displays.

She glanced over at Ben and smiled to herself. His eyes were lit up like a child's. He had clearly never seen anything like this before, and was looking at everything in awe. "It's quite spectacular, isn't it?" 

"Yes. It's beautiful with all of the coloured lights."

He was right, it was beautiful. The atmosphere was enchanting and magical, with the coloured lights shimmering against the dark sky. And the open top-tram, with the wind whipping through her hair was _too much_ for Meg. It started to _stir memories_ inside of her, and once again, her emotions were put on 'full-spin.' She _needed to know_ if what she felt for Ben was just _lust_ or _love_. Looking into the depths of his clear blue eyes, Meg knew that _now_ was the time to dive in and swim in the pools of his eyes. She tenderly touched his cheek and they both moved slowly towards each other's lips, leaning in to the right. While they kissed everything else faded into oblivion. The lights, the people, the sea, the tram, all were non-existent. All that mattered was the overwhelming desire to sample the delights of each other's mouths. While at the same time questing hands circled back, face, hair, neck, and shoulder, with frenzied passion. And as she kissed him, Meg knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the feelings she had for Ben went far beyond lust. _She loved him._

Out of the blue, a wolf whistle interrupted them, and they suddenly became aware of someone standing in front of them. 

* Oh my God! _Please,_ don't tell me _he_ saw Ben and I kissing. * 

* Will we _ever_ not be interrupted? _It's just not fair_. I wait _all of this time_ to have some more 'contact' with Meg, and then when I _finally_ do, _this_ happens. * 

"Ray!" 

"Detective!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" They both burst out in unison.

* * *

** You're Makin Me High **

Ray stood grinning at Meg and Ben like a cat that had just caught a pigeon. "Say hello to your new rider." Meg just stared at him open-mouthed and Ray burst out laughing. "Only joking. But ya should see the look on your face. Ha! It's almost as good as a few seconds ago, when you realised that I'd caught you two _at it_. So, come on, how long have you both been, you know, nudge, nudge, wink, wink?"

Meg just shook her head in disgust at Ray, and Ben's face started to glow as brightly as the Illuminations. Getting over the initial shock of seeing Ray, Meg and Ben realised that he wasn't alone. Frannie was stood behind him, and it was obvious from the look of hurt on her face; that she had also seen them kissing.

"Hello Francesca," Ben greeted her softly.

"Hi Fraser," Frannie quietly said. She held her head up high, and forced herself to smile, even though she felt like bursting into tears at seeing Fraser kissing Thatcher.

"You _still_ haven't told us _what_ you're doing here, in England, Detective." 

"And _you,_ _still haven't told me,_ what's _going on_ between you two," Ray shot back at Meg.

Meg knew that there was _nothing_ that she could say to get Ben and herself out of this. It was _blatantly obvious_ what was going on between them, and trying to make up an excuse would only make the situation worse. Plus, she couldn't think of a damn excuse anyway. She just prayed that Ben would think of something to get them out of this horrible predicament.

"Ray, if you're here, then who's looking after Dief?" * Thank goodness! There is a God after all. I'm so glad Ben thought of that. It hopefully should get that _blasted Detective_ off our backs. *

"Oh, _don't worry_ Benny. Elaine is looking after Dief for you. She'll probably do a much better job than I will anyway. So, tell me Benny, how long have you two been, you know, _doin it?_ "

"Ray, _please?_ " Pleaded Ben.

" _What_ Ben and I do, is _NONE_ OF _YOUR DAMN BUSINESS_ , DETECTIVE. And for _your_ information, we _haven't_ been _'doin' anything,_ as you put it," Meg exploded. The words just came tumbling out of her mouth. She was just _so mad and embarrassed_ , that she didn't think about what she was saying before she said it. In the heat of the moment, she had momentarily forgotten to put her brain in gear. And the first her brain knew about what she was saying, was when she heard herself saying it. 

* Oh my God! You _moron_ Meg. _How could you be so stupid,_ as to call him Ben, in front of _that_ _fucking_ Chicago Detective? *

" _Oh_ , it's _Ben_ now is it?" Ray teased her. "And it _didn't look like_ you weren't _doin anything_ to me. _Right_ , Frannie?"

Meg blushed to a polished Ruby colour and looked at Ray with pure hatred. "Ray, just _quit it_ will you? And tell them _why_ were here." Frannie said to Meg's relief.

"Ok. But I _want some answers_ after Benny," Ray badgered. "And as to why were here, I got a phone call at the precinct from one of Bolts relatives, Thomas, who _happens_ to live in England. I thought, _oh shit_ , they've not got ya hostage again have they? This time however, instead of saying they'd taken the train over and got ya hostage, Tom, as I've been _directed_ to call him, said he was gonna sabotage the Musical Ride tour. I asked if that meant that he was gonna try to blow up the train. And he said 'that was for him to know, and for me to find out.' Tom said that if the US government didn't cough up a million bucks, you guys would be toast, along with a couple a thousand civilians. He said if people think that the Illuminations are bright and light up the sky, _we haven't seen nothin_ compared to what he's gonna do, if he doesn't get the money. And cause I played my part in stopping his cousin, I'm the one who has to bring the damn money. 

Welsh rang up the R.C.MP. and New Scotland Yard in London, filled em in, and before I knew it, I was on a flight to Heathrow. I picked up the money at the American Embassy and then I've had a nice armed guard up to Manchester. I've spent the past hour speaking to Special Branch based at Manchester, _while Frannie went shopping_ , and then I came up to this place to tell you guys the score."

* _I don't believe it_. This _can't_ be happening again? _Why the hell_ do they _keep_ _choosing my detail_ to destroy? * "When are you supposed to give him the money?" Meg asked, trying to sound as calm and professional as she could.

"Who knows! He just said to come to England and stick with the Musical Ride, he'd contact me then with further instructions."

"Hey Benny, you've been quite the little rebel recently haven't you? The guys at Special Branch were telling me you were involved in a pub bawl. And then here I go, catching you and Thatcher _at it_. Is there something in the water here or what?" The whole of Ben's face was beginning to look like Rudolph's nose, on one of the displays at the side of the tram, causing Ray to burst into hysterics.

"Er, Francesca, why are you in England? I wouldn't have thought that Bolt would have requested that you come here too," Meg curiously asked, trying her hardest to change the topic.

"I'm here on holiday. I made Ray bring me when I heard why he was comin. I, er, wanted to see that you were alright," Frannie said, directing the last bit at Fraser. 

By this point the tram had stopped and people where dispersing. Relief flooded Ben and Meg's bodies as they headed downstairs, glad of the reprieve from Ray's constant teasing. Stepping off the tram, Meg ordered her subordinates to head back inside Blackpool Tower. Frannie and Ray accompanied Ben, Meg and the other Mounties back towards the ballroom. Meg was _on pins_ the whole way there, terrified that Ray would mention the 'contact' in front of the other Mounties. _Thankfully_ , he didn't. 

Reaching the doors to the ballroom, Ray quietly informed Ben and Meg. "By the way, Special Branch want a meeting with you two, and Frobisher, over breakfast tomorrow." 

"Right. We'll be there. _Goodbye_ Detective, Francesca. Come on Fraser, _we_ have a function to attend." And with that Meg spun around and marched through the ballroom doors. Stopping briefly to inform the security personnel not to let Ray or Frannie into the ballroom. Her excuse to the security personnel had been that Ray and Frannie weren't invited. The real reason however, was that Meg couldn't face anymore of Ray's teasing that evening. And also, after _that kiss_ , Meg wanted Ben to herself for the rest of the evening.

As Ben entered the Ballroom, Toni Braxton was beginning to perform a song, accompanied by James' cousin Postcard and her friend Magsy. Ben walked over to where Meg was standing on her own, beside one of the large red and gold ornamental pillars that ran from the floor to the ceiling. "Sir, Meg, I'm sorry about Ray teasing you. I feel responsible, what with him being my friend."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I should have known better than to…well…you know, in a public place."

"What do you think about the threat to sabotage the Musical Ride?"

Meg sighed and shook her head. "I just hope that we can prevent it. And I also hope that this time it _is_ the money that they want, because last time that was just a ruse. Anyhow, we'll find out more tomorrow when we meet Special Branch. In the meantime, let's not let it ruin our evening. Shall we dance?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Taking her hand, Ben led Meg out onto the dance floor and taking her into his arms they started to dance slowly to the song.

You're Makin Me High

I'll always think of you

Inside of my private thoughts

I can imagine you

Touching my private parts

With just the thought of you

I can't help but touch myself

That's why I want you so bad

Just one night of

Moonlight, with you there beside me

All night, doin' it again and again

You know I want you so bad 

Baby, baby, baby, baby.

The lyrics and the closeness of each other were _too much_ for Ben and Meg. It was hard to tell who started the 'further contact' off. One second, Ben was inhaling the scent of Meg's hair and she was lightly resting her hand around his neck, as they danced cheek to cheek. The next second, Ben was kissing Meg's hair and moving down to her neck. While she gripped his own neck, pulling him towards her, closing her lips around his earlobe.

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're Makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby.

Caressing one another, they moved out of view of prying eyes, behind one of the large red and gold ornamental pillars. Both mouths claimed one another, and as their tongues stroked, Ben pushed Meg further back against the ornamental pillar, so that she was rested against it. She in turn clutched his backside tightly and pulled him more firmly against her.

Can't get my mind off you

I think I might be obsessed

The very thought of you

Makes me want to get undressed

I wanna be with you

In spite of what my heart says

I guess I want you too bad

All I want is

Moonlights, with you there inside me

All night, doin it again and again

You know I want you so bad

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Ben slipped his right hand hungrily around her left breast, causing a moan to escape from Meg's mouth as they continued to kiss. Moving her hands from his bottom, Meg kneaded his strong chest, revelling at the feel of his well-formed pecs. 

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise, ooh boy

You're Makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby.

I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me

Let's make a deal you roll, I lick

And we can go flying into ecstasy

Oh darlin' you and me

Light my fire

Blow my flame

Take me, take me, take me away.

(Lyrics and Music by Babyface and Bryce Wilson. Sang by Toni Braxton.)

Meg seductively ran her right leg up along Ben's. And he boldly slid his left hand along her leg, up past the hem of her dress, to rest on her thigh; supporting her leg as she wrapped it around him. The feel of her body against him, delighted Ben to the extent that his tackle started to harden. The thrill of touching her soft, but well-toned thigh, while at the same time fondling her breast aroused him tremendously. He had longed to touch Meg _this intimately_ , and the realisation that _he was actually doing so_ , and that _she was reciprocating his actions_ , blew his mind away. _He was in paradise._

"Er, arhem," coughed Frobisher, as he emerged around the pillar. Startled at being caught in such a _compromising position_ , Meg and Ben quickly pulled away from one another's grasp. "Sorry to interrupt. I don't mean to blow out a decent fire, but you're wanted, Sir." Interrupted Frobisher.

* I _know that_. * Meg thought sarcastically, thinking of how much Ben wanted her.

Straightening her dress and hair, Meg followed Frobisher to where James and Toni Braxton were stood talking beside the band. "There you are Meg. I've been looking _all over_ for you." While James was introducing Meg to Toni, the band started to play a waltz and Magsy and Postcard approached the table where Ben had gone to sit with Turnbull.

"How do you do, I'm Postcard and this is Magsy. I hope we're not intruding, but we wondered if you would both like to dance?"

"Oh, nice to meet you both. And no, you're not intruding." Ben assured, shaking their hands in turn. "I'm Constable Benton Fraser and this is Constable Renfield Turnbull."

"Pleased to meet you," Turnbull said, smiling as he shook their hands. 

Looking at Postcard, Ben said, "that's a most unusual name that you have!"

Both women smiled at one another. "It's her nickname," Magsy explained.

"Ah! I see." Ben was still a bit puzzled though as to how she'd aquired the nickname.

Magsy linked Ben's arm, and Turnbull offered his arm to Postcard, as they all headed onto the dance floor. While Ben danced with Magsy, he kept glancing over at Meg, who was now dancing with James. To Ben's satisfaction, she seemed to be holding James at arm length. And Ben himself kept a safe distance between himself and Magsy, so that Meg wouldn't get the wrong idea. Catching Meg's eye, he smiled at her and she smiled back at him and discreetly blew him a kiss. 

Magsy noticed Ben kept glancing at Meg and asked, "You _really_ like her don't you?"

"Erm, yes, Inspector Thatcher is a very nice person."

"Oh _come on_. You think that she's _more than just nice_ , don't you?" She couldn't help but taunt him. It was _so obvious_ that he was _besotted_ with Meg _._ "You _can't_ deny it. Postcard and I saw you two _snoging,_ behind the ornamental pillars a few minutes ago."

Ben blushed to the colour scarlet, and Magsy softly said, "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. _Who are we_ to stand in the way of true love? If you ask me, you two are well suited. I just thought you should know that _if we saw you_ , then it's possible somebody else did as well. You know; James is Postcard's cousin and I know that he really likes Meg. He's already _very suspicious_ of you. He thinks that you are secretly in love with Meg, and he feels somewhat threatened by you. Although, I'd say it's _not much of a secret to Meg_ , from what Postcard and I saw," joked Magsy. "I'm only telling you this, because _I know James_ , and he _doesn't let anyone_ stand in the way of something he wants. And _I know_ that he _wants_ Meg."

The music stopped and Ben and Magsy ceased dancing. "Thank you, for the word of warning. I appreciate what you've told me."

"You're quite welcome. I'll let you go back to Meg now. The function is over now anyway, and so if I don't see you again, _good luck._ "

"Thank you."

Walking towards Ben and Magsy, Postcard overheard the last part of the conversation. And as she knew what Magsy was going to chat to Ben about, because they had discussed it, Postcard said, "And _don't forget_ , Magsy and I want an invitation to your wedding to Meg."

"I think that that's _a little premature_ , but I promise you, I won't forget," Ben said, blushing at them.

* * *

** The Fourth Day **

** The Real Thing **

Walking off the dance floor James turned to Meg, "May I walk you back to your hotel, Meg?" 

* _Oh great!_ The _last_ thing I need is James tagging along and pestering me. I mean, he's a nice guy, but I don't feel _anywhere near_ as strongly for him, as I do for Ben. And I _know_ what James wants to do when we get back to the hotel. Like _that's_ gonna happen! *

"Er, I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble." 

"I assure you, that you are not putting me to any trouble what so ever." By this stage, various other members of the welcoming committee had gathered around them both, to say their goodbyes. And Meg realised that there was no way, that she could just say 'no,' without it seeming rude. 

"Erm, yes then. If you'd like to. Although, I have to escort my subordinates back to the hotel. And so if you don't mind walking with them as well, it's fine by me!"

"I don' t mind in the slightest, my dear." James didn't want to leave her alone with Ben, for a second longer than he had to. 

Walking back to the hotel, James wondered why Meg was being so cold and stand offish towards him. He had just tried to hold her hand and she had immediately pulled away. * _What is going on?_ She seemed _more than willing_ to let me touch her when we kissed earlier. In fact, she reciprocated my touching her ten-fold. _Wow! Was she hot!_ It's not as though I am trying to touch her intimately, in front of her subordinates; I could understand her pulling away then. All I am trying to do is hold her hand. And it is not just that she won't let me hold her hand, she's hardly spoken to me at all, or looked at me for that matter. 

If she had not have kissed me earlier, I would definitely believe that something was going on between her, and that damn Constable Fraser. You would think that they were joined at the hip, they're walking that close to each other. In actual fact, I'm beginning to wonder if something isn't going on between them. She's spent more time eyeing that sodding Constable, than looking at me recently. 

I hope that I haven't scared her off, by asking her to spend the night with me. That was not my intention to scare, or pressure her in any way. _Oh God!_ I _hope_ that she doesn't think that I have been nice to her, just to get her to have sex with me. It _isn't_ like that. At first, yes, I'll be honest, I was instantly physically attracted to her, and was being extra nice to try and get her to have sex with me. But now that I have got to know her, I _really do care_ about her. * 

Stepping inside of the hotel, James decided that he had better attempt to straighten things out. "May I have a private word with you, Meg?" Seeing her hesitation, he added, "I know it's late, I promise I won't keep you long."

"Alright. Fraser, would you please inform Sergeant Frobisher, about our…unexpected meeting tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly, ma 'am."

"Erm, Meg. About what we were discussing earlier on the promenade, I didn't mean to rush you. Can we talk tomorrow?" James said, once Ben was out of earshot.

"Erm, yes. I think that would be a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night James."

"Good night Meg," James said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

Meg joined Ben at the reception desk, in retrieving their keys. Having given them both their keys, the receptionist handed Meg an envelope. Curiously looking at the envelope, Meg noticed that it was addressed to both of them. Opening it, Meg took the letter out of the envelope, and discovered that tucked in the fold of the letter, was a pack of condoms. Astonished, she quickly shoved the pack of condoms back into the envelope, and proceeded to read the letter. 

Dear lovebirds,

Have a 'nice night' and don't exhaust yourselves too much. Cause, don't forget, you have a breakfast meeting tomorrow, with Special Branch in your hotel restaurant. Oh, and remember, 'good love isn't always from the heart, you've gotta be smart.' Have a 'good time' on me, 

Ray.

Reading the letter, Meg did an Oscar winning performance of a frog waiting to catch flies. Her jaw dropped open; she just couldn't believe the _audacity_ of him. Seeing the look on Meg's face, Ben asked, "Is something wrong, Sir?"

In answer to his question, Meg rammed the letter and envelope into his hands. While reading the letter, the colour from his uniform crept up his neck to his face. Ben glanced into the envelope, and his assumption of what the contents would be; was confirmed. "Ah. I'm _terribly_ sorry, Meg. I'll have a word with him tomorrow, and ask him to stop it." 

"I think that you better had, before I do some _permanent damage_ to him," Meg retorted, through gritted teeth.

> > > > > * * * * *

Inside their hotel bedroom, Meg walked straight to the dressing table. Sitting down on the stool she started to take off her jewellery. As she did so, she glanced at Ben through the dressing table mirror, and saw that he was stood watching her. "You should get undressed, Fraser. It's late, and we have to be up early in the morning. You can change in the bathroom." Seeing him hesitate she asked, "Is something the matter, Fraser?" 

"Meg, _please,_ don't pretend the additional 'contact' we've just shared hasn't happened, or ask me to forget it."

Turning around on the stool, Meg looked at him. "I won't. But I have a lot on my mind, at the moment, Ben, with the meeting tomorrow."

"I fully understand that, Meg. But _please_ , don't block me out again. We need to discuss what's going on between us. You _can't_ just dismiss our 'contact' again, Meg." Ben pleaded.

"I'm _not_ dismissing it, Ben. I need to think what happened through, and I can't contemplate doing so, or discussing our additional 'contact' right now. I have way too much on my mind. Don't get me wrong, Ben, we need to discuss it, but not now."

"Understood," Ben said solemnly, looking down at his Stetson, which he was turning around nervously in his hands. 

Watching him, she realised that he didn't understand what she meant at all. And so she got up and walked towards him. "No. I don't think that you do understand, Ben." Standing in front of him she reached up to his face, and tenderly stroked his cheek. "You know earlier this evening, on the promenade?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you turned up, James was just asking me would I…you know…sleep with him. And I want you to know, that I'm going to tell him that I can't go through with it, because I'm in love with someone else."

"You are?"

"Yes. You."

"Oh Meg. You _really_ love me?"

"Yes. I, er, realised that this evening, when we had the additional 'contact' on the tram. To be honest, I suppose that I have for a while, but I was…scared to admit it. So you see, Ben, I'm not dismissing our additional 'contact', because I can't, I'm in love with you. It's just that, I have a lot to sort out at the moment."

Ben was over the moon. He was so happy, that his face was lit up like a light bulb. He lovingly ran his fingers through her soft, silken hair. And then gently down her cheek, cupping her face with his hand. "I love you _so much_ , Meg." 

"You do?" Meg asked expectantly. 

" _Of course I do_. I wouldn't say so, if I didn't." 

And to confirm how much he loved her, he slowly brought his lips down upon her own, and kissed her tenderly. Gradually increasing the intensity of the kiss, as she opened her mouth to hungrily let him in. Breathlessly, breaking away from the kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder, content to be in his loving embrace. 

Looking past Ben, over his shoulder, Meg noticed a painting on the wall for the first time. " _Oh my God!_ It _can't_ be?" Pulling away from his embrace and walking up to the painting, Meg exclaimed, " _It is_. It's one of Antoine's. Well, I don't believe it. Ha! Who'd have thought?"

Walking over and standing at the side of her, Ben looked at the painting. It was of a young girl, with auburn coloured hair, dressed in a green summer dress. "It's a very good painting. Do you know the artist?"

"Oh! Sorry. I…er…you could say that. Yes." Realising that she should explain her reaction to the painting, Meg started to elucidate. "I spent a summer at the Sorbonne. And well, I met an artist, Antoine Chaffanel there. I was young, naïve, and for want of a better word, rebellious. He, erm, managed to persuade me, into being an artist model for him. Oh, you should have _heard_ my parents when they found out. _Boy was I in trouble!_ And when they saw the painting, well, they hit the roof and went straight through it." 

From the expression on his face, she could tell that he didn't fully understand why her parents were annoyed. "Have you seen the film Titanic, Ben?"

"Yes. Francesca recommended it to me. Ray wouldn't come with me to see it, and so Francesca offered to go with me. And then, Turnbull asked could he come along as well, so the three of us went to see it. It was a very enjoyable film." Meg smiled to herself, knowing that Frannie probably wanted a date with Ben, and would have been pissed off, with Turnbull tagging along.

"You know the scene where Rose is posing for Jack, on the couch?" He nodded. "Well, Antoine painted me _like that_ … _Naked_."

" _Oh!_ I see." The expression on his face was priceless, and Meg started to laugh.

"Have I _shocked_ you? Do you find it surprising that your stern, conservative, Superior Officer, would do something so, so… _daring_ and _defiant_?"

"Er, no. Well, erm, yes. To be honest, I am a little…er…surprised. Not that I think there is anything wrong, with that type of painting, or you posing for the painting. I believe that art comes in many shapes and forms."

"I'm glad that you think so. My grandmother was the only one who liked the painting, and who saw it as art, and not pornographic smut. And _it isn't smut_. The painting _really is very good_."

"I'm sure it is." Ben said sincerely.

Meg looked at Ben mischievously. "I've got the painting at home, and even the sketches, he drew first. Maybe I'll _show them to you, sometime_!"

> > > > > * * * * * 

Once he had changed in the bathroom, Ben lightly knocked on the joining bedroom door. "May I come in now, Meg?"

"Yes. You can come in. I've changed." 

Ben opened the door a fraction of a crack and timidly said, "Erm, Meg?"

"Yes Ben?" Meg asked curiously. Wondering why he hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Meg, I should warn you. I…um…didn't anticipate sharing a room with anyone. And as I didn't think that I would be, and I reasoned that it wouldn't be very cold in the hotel."

"Get to the point Ben. Otherwise at this rate, it will be breakfast, by the time we get to bed."

"My long-johns are with the rest of my luggage, on the train. I hope that you don't mind, but I only have my, er, boxer shorts and vest to sleep in?"

"Oh! I see. Don't worry about it, Ben. _I don't mind_." Meg said impishly. "I'm kind of in the same predicament myself. I'm afraid, I also left my, erm, warmer clothes on the train."

Slowly emerging from the bathroom, Ben shyly let his eyes fall on Meg. As he did so, his heart rate went sky high. She was wearing a red satin, knee length, night-dress. And the thin fabric clung to her, in a way that enabled Ben to see every curve of her body. * Oh dear! I can feel myself stirring again. _Calm yourself down_ , Ben. _Think_ of _something_ to do… _anything_ , to take your mind off her breasts, protruding, against that flimsy night-dress. *

Bending to put his boots in the wardrobe, Ben caught her checking out his backside and blushed. "Nice ass, Ben," Meg said, chuckling, as he started to glow like a red beacon. "Aw, _how sweet_! _Relax,_ Ben. If you blush _this badly_ , when I complement you on having a nice ass, your face is going to make the place look like a _red light district_ , when we actually make love," Meg teased. 

"And can I ask, when do you think, I will be making a place look like a red light district?" Ben expertly volleyed back. 

She was impressed. Very impressed by his volley and she flashed him a smile. " _Soon._ I can assure you that. But for the time being, do you want to sleep on the floor tonight or tomorrow, Ben?" 

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Ok." Meg went and retrieved a pillow, and the duvet from the bed, and gave it to him. "Here, you can have the duvet. I'll be warm enough with the sheets."

"Only if you're sure, Meg?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you kindly."

"I'd like a goodnight kiss if I may, Ben? As a thank you, of course. They do say, Ben, that actions speak louder than words."

"Of course you may, my love." Smiling at her, he willingly took her into his arms and kissed her. Kissing him, Meg was overwhelmed by the _strength of the feelings he sparked inside of her._ The effect he had upon her was so _powerful_. Just by kissing her, he had the ability to turn her whole body to mushy peas. _No man_ , had _ever before_ , made her feel _this alive_. He _certainly_ gave _new meaning_ to the definition, _'kiss of life.'_

As the kiss ended, Meg wrapped her arms around Ben's back and hugged him. "That's the best thank you, I've ever had," she whispered in his ear.

> > > > > * * * * *

Ben settled himself down on the floor, as Meg got into the double bed. Lying on her side, she looked down at him and smiled. "Good night, Ben." 

He smiled back up at her. "Good night Meg." 

She reached over and turned out the light, plunging the room into darkness. Meg lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't get her mind off how close Ben was, and how much she wanted him to be closer. She hadtried, _really_ tried, to resist asking him to sleep with her. But it was _no use_ ; she just _couldn't wait any longer for him_. Her whole body was _screaming_ at her to give in, and she just _couldn't resist the desire any longer_. She _loved_ this man and so what was wrong with her finally _showing_ him? He had said that he loved her. And she _believed him_ , because he _never_ lied. He _couldn't_ lie, even when it would get him into trouble, he _still had to tell the truth_. It was his nature. And his honesty, was just another, of the many reasons why she loved him.

"Ben, would you like to see the ' _real thing,'_ that the painting was modelled on?" Meg's voice floated through the darkness, and her words were music to Ben's ears.

"Erm, do you mean?" He asked, unable to hide the eagerness from his voice.

"What I mean Ben, is get off the floor, and come and get into bed with me. If you want to, that is?"

Ben sat up and looked at her. "You _know_ I _want to_ , Meg. Are you _sure_ though?"

" _Positive_ ," Meg firmly assured him. 

Ben got up off the floor, and Meg pushed the covers back, wrapping her arms around him she pulled him down on top of her. "We have enough 'rubbers' to use anyway. What with Detective Vecchio's _present_ ," Meg joked and they both smiled. "I want us to use the one you have been saving, first, Ben." 

"Whatever you want, my love." 

Ravenous hands unwrapped the packaging of clothes, to reveal the treasures of each other's bodies. Looking down at her naked body, he could fully understand why she had been an artist's model. Her body was an exquisite work of art. It was the finest oil painting that he had ever seen. But no artist had created this masterpiece. The skilled hands of God had moulded this creation.

They sketched their love on one another, like a painter may apply paint. First kisses in trickles, then blobs, and working into a spray of passion. Glazing, with the gentle, but ardent touch of fingers and hands. Washing over the canvasses that were their bodies, with their tongues. Before blending together and etching their love permanently on each other's soul. 

"Fraser…oh…Ben."

"Meg… _oh my!_ Sir."

In the next room, Turnbull's concerned voice said to Frobisher, "The Inspector _really is shouting_ at Constable Fraser, isn't she? He _must_ be in _a lot_ of trouble, for the Inspector to shout at him, like she is doing!"

"Oh, I…er…don't think that she's annoyed at him, if _you know what I mean_ , lad?"

"No, not really. I don't quite follow. If she isn't annoyed at him, then _why_ is she shouting at him?"

"FRASER." Meg's voice resounded through the bedroom walls.

" _See_ , she _must_ be annoyed at him to shout his name so loudly, that we can hear."

" _Never mind_ son. You just…erm, try and…ignore it, and get some sleep." Frobisher instructed the younger Mountie.

Their painting session complete, Meg lay in Ben's strong, but gentle arms. Tilting her head up and looking him in the face, she said, "You were wonderful, love. I knew you'd be good, Ben." 

He affectionately kissed her forehead. "And you were phenomenal, my love. _God, you're beautiful_ Meg."

Stroking his chest, Meg smiled sweetly at him. "You're one _gorgeous_ specimen yourself," she said, planting a kiss on one of his nipples. "Get some sleep now, though, Ben. That's an order, love. I want you fully rested, for more ' _exercise'_ this evening."

"Yes, my love. Permission to speak freely before I go to sleep, love?" 

"Permission granted."

"I love you, Meg."

"I love you too, Ben." And with that, she snuggled up to him and they both fell fast asleep. 

* * *

** Sea Of Emotions **

Ben woke up to the morning rays of light, seeping in through the closed curtains. And to the realisation that Meg was sleeping soundly in his arms. He softly placed a kiss on the top of her head and tenderly stroked her hair. * Oh, how I've dreamed of waking up with Meg in my arms! And to be _actually_ lying here, _with her in my arms_ , well, I feel on 'top of the world.' _Oh my!_ I can't believe that I'm _really_ in bed with my _Superior Officer_. Although, she _definitely wasn't_ acting like my Superior Officer last night. Some of the things we did…* Ben's face formed into a huge grin at the memory of what they had shared together last night. * She _wasn't_ joking either that time she said, 'I would need _more than one_ condom.' She was on fire. No, correction, _we_ were on fire. The repressed desire that we had for one another just surged out in a torrent of non-stop lovemaking. I experienced things with Meg that I've never experienced before, or even dreamed were possible. I just _hope_ that she doesn't change her mind about us, and ask me to forget what we have shared. * 

Meg was woken once again by the 'demon' alarm clock. She automatically rolled over and groped around until she found the button, and managed to turn it off. "Oh! I _hate_ that thing," Meg complained. 

"You won't need it anymore, my love, because I'll wake you in the morning." Hearing the voice, Meg turned her head to look at the man beside her. Smiling at him and moving back into his arms, Meg said, "It's getting to be a regular occurrence waking up and seeing you."

"Yes, it does appear to be, my darling."

" _Darling!_ " 

"Yes. Why? Don't you like it?"

Resting her head on his chest, she took a few moments to consider it. "Generally, if anyone calls me that, they can expect a burst nose." She smiled thinking of Agent Ford and the time she had burst his nose, when doing Semaphore, for calling her 'darling'. Meg lifted her head up and pressing her lips to Ben's, she kissed him. " But, I don't mind you calling it me. In fact, I quite like the idea of you calling it me." 

" _Oh Meg_." Ben hugged her to him tightly. "I'm so glad that you're still being affectionate this morning. I was so scared that you would wake up and change your mind about us."

Meg hugged him back equally as tight. "You have nothing to be scared of Ben. I meant what I said last night about loving you. And after some of the things we did last night…" she stopped and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. Then she continued, " there's no way that we can go back to being just Superior Officer and subordinate. And besides, I don't want to anyway. _Oh no Ben_ ," Meg playfully tapped his chest with her index finger. "You don't get away from me _that easily_. Now, am I going to get a good morning kiss?"

Ben didn't need anymore encouragement than that. Saying, "of course, my darling," he brought his lips to hers and kissing her, he rolled Meg onto her back. She in turn wrapped her legs around him, pulling their bodies even more together. Breaking off the kiss and stroking the side of his face, Meg said, "come on, we'd better get up now. At some point today, Ben, we really need to discuss our relationship. But we haven't got time now. We have the breakfast meeting, remember?" 

"Yes, you're right. Are you going to inform the others, about the threat to the Musical Ride?"

"No. Not until we have more information. I don't want to cause mass hysteria."

> > > > > * * * * *

The meeting with Special Branch was very productive. Meg had been impressed by their competency. The outcome of the meeting, was that Special Branch, were going to put one of their own, undercover, on the Musical Ride, as the replacement rider for Constable Evans. The replacement rider was to be an Officer Richmond, alias Constable Evergreen. Special Branch had arranged to also put surveillance on the Musical Ride. There was one thing though, that was really troubling Meg. And which she had brought up at the meeting. 'Why would Tom Bolt not request the release of his cousins, along with the money?' To Meg, it just _didn't_ sound right. That question had been gnawing at Meg all morning, while she performed the Musical Ride on the beach.

Standing in front of her subordinates, Meg informed, "Since your behaviour was as it should be last night, I have decided to over turn the grounding." She looked around at the smiling faces. "I hope that you have _all learned your lesson_. And that you will give me _no cause_ to reinstate the grounding." She shot them all a _long hard look_. "You have two hours to yourselves. Make sure that you all stick to the 'Ground Rules' this time. Also, _remember_ , stay in _at least threes_ and I want you all back here by 2:00 p.m. Any questions? Do you all understand?"

Glancing around it was hard to tell if they all understood. She had thought that they understood last time and they _obviously hadn't_. However, nobody attempted to ask a question and Meg could see that they were all itching to go. So she simply said, "dismissed."

Ben, Cherry, Frannie, Ray and Tagert all decided that they wanted to go to the 'Pleasure Beach' and have a go on the amusement rides. In particular the Pepsi Max Big One, which was a gigantic roller coaster. Frobisher didn't quite relish the thought of that and so he, Isamoron, Turnbull and Wheeler went to have a look around Blackpool Tower. Meg really wanted to spend some time alone with Ben, however James was waiting for her to have their discussion. And she knew that she couldn't put him off. She needed to get it out of the way and straighten things out. Even though it was going to be hard and make things awkward, she was going to have to tell James that she _wasn't interested in him_.

Walking off the beach together, James asked, "shall we have some lunch while we talk? How about some fish and chips?"

"Yes. I'd like that. I've been meaning to try the fish and chips," Meg answered; trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Do you mean that you haven't tried them yet?" James asked in surprise. Meg shook her head 'no.' "We _most definitely_ have got to rectify that. You are in for a treat, because English fish and chips are _the best in the world_."

> > > > > * * * * * 

Inside the 'Pleasure Beach' they all headed straight for the Pepsi Max Big One. "Hey, Benny, did you have a _good night_ then? Did you get my letter and 'present'?"

"Erm, yes, we got your letter. I've been wanting to talk to you about that, Ray. I would appreciate it if you would…refrain from doing anything like that again." In a hushed voice Ben said, "and _please_ would you not tease the Inspector about…you know…what you saw on the tram."

Ray leaned towards Ben and taunted, "Oh, you mean catching you two playing tonsil tennis? _Aw,_ that's sweet that you wanna shield her. So, did you _enjoy_ the 'present' then? You know, did you two _'get it on'_?"

"Ray, _please!_ " Ben looked around nervously to see if the others had heard Ray's teasing. Meg would kill him if they had over heard. They hadn't had time to properly discuss their relationship, and how they were going to act around the others. And so he wasn't sure if she wanted the others to know they were dating or not. He suspected that she probably wanted to keep it private for the time being. And so he tactfully manoeuvred out of earshot of the rest of the Mounties. 

"Oh, _come on_ Benny. You can tell me, I'm your best friend. Did you and 'The Dragon Lady' _use_ my 'present'?" 

"Ray, I would never divulge that kind of personal information. That's private between the Inspector and I. And I really would prefer that you didn't call her that dreadful name."

" _Ah!_ So you _did_ then. Was it good?"

"Ray, I never said that we had." 

"Alright. In that case, can I have the 'present' back then? Cause I might get 'lucky' myself. And if you have no use for the 'present,' then I might as well have it back." The look on Ben's face was a good enough answer to that question. It was _pure panic_. "Nah, didn't think so. Ha ha, you and 'The Dr.. Sorry, the Inspector did the _'wild thing.'_ _Wow_. Whey'd it go Benny. How'd you manage to tame her?" 

By this time they had reached the front of the line for the Pepsi Max Big One, and Ben was saved from answering. Ben got onto the ride and Frannie elbowed Ray out of the way and sat down next to Ben. She was determined to make the most of Meg's absence. * If 'The Dragon Lady,' as my brother calls her, thinks that she's hooked Fraser that easily, she's got another thing comin. And besides, what the fuck is she playing at anyway, swaning off with another bloke? How many men does she want? Nah, the games not over yet and _I_ intend to win it. *

As the ride went down the first large dip, Frannie deliberately grabbed hold of Ben's arm. While Cherry closed his eyes in terror and screamed 'Bloody Mary'. Unfortunately for Ray, Tagert who was sat at the side of him, went a nice shade of bottle green and threw up all over Ray's new Armani suit. Once the ride finally ended, Ben had his work cut out trying to stop Ray from flooring Tagert for ruining his suit. Finally, when Ray had finished shouting at Tagert, they all agreed that it was probably best if they didn't go on any more rides. And at Ben's suggestion, they decided to check out the Central Pier.

> > > > > * * * * *

Whilst eating their fish and chips, Meg and James sat down on one of the benches on the Central Pier. They sat in silence, staring out at the Irish Sea, both trying to build up their courage to broach the subject that they knew they needed to talk about. Finishing off the last off her fish and chips, Meg was the first to break the silence. "Erm, James about what you asked me on the promenade. I…well, the thing is, I…" Meg stopped mid sentence as she suddenly saw Ben. *Damn! I haven't had chance to tell James yet. * Smiling at her, Ben started to approach where James and Meg were sitting. 

While a little girl playing with a pink ball ran past, Meg attempted to quickly get to the point, before Ben reached them. "James, Constable Fraser and I are…" Meg was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. 

Startled, Meg looked around and seeing a hysterical woman leaning over the railings, Meg instantly realised what had happened. The little girl had fallen off the pier while chasing the ball. Ben had already started running towards the hysterical woman and as he rushed past Meg, he threw his Stetson to her. Catching the Stetson, Meg watched as with one swift movement, Ben jumped over the iron railing, into the rough Irish Sea. 

Jumping up, Meg ran to the railings and looked down. There was no sign of either Ben or the little girl. Leaning over the railing, Meg's eyes frantically searched the stormy waters for any trace of them. Hugging Ben's Stetson to her chest, Meg shouted, " **FRASER. FRASER**." * Oh God! _Please_ , don't let anything happen to him. I couldn't cope if anything happened to him. Not after last night. Not after what we shared. NO. Oh, Ben _where are you_? _Please_ be all right. I want to feel your hands on me and taste your kisses. I want to make love to you again. One night _wasn't enough_. You _can't_ do this to me. _I don't want to loose you_. God dammit, _I love you._ _*_

The water was so dark it resembled midnight, as Ben desperately searched the murky waters for the little girl. The current was immensely strong, and Ben could feel himself losing the battle against it. It was pulling him further and further out to sea. Swirling down to the depths of the sea, Ben hit something solid. The little girl! Reaching out, flailing hands grabbed the solid object and he clutched it to him. He gripped the little girl gently, but tightly to him. And somehow he summoned up enough strength to fight the sea and break through to the surface. 

Meg was on the verge of hysterics, when she eventually glimpsed Ben in the water. Running off the pier and onto the beach, Meg could only watch as the lifeguards went into the sea to help Ben and the little girl. It was an agonising wait, as the lifeguards tried their best to reach them. After what seemed like an eternity to Meg, but what was in actual fact only a couple of minutes, the lifeguards brought Ben and the little girl to shore. The little girl's parents rushed to her, as the lifeguards managed to resuscitate her. Meg sprinted across the sand to Ben and slung her arms around him. Holding onto him for dear life, she looked at him; tears visible in her coffee-coloured eyes. " _Thank God_ you're all right. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Ben. I thought I'd lost you." 

Ben squeezed her tightly, and then stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry I upset you, Meg." Tenderly he wiped her tears with the back of his hand. "Shhh, don't cry, my love. Everyone's all right." 

Realising that a crowd was gathering and that the majority of the crowd were her subordinates, Meg got a grip of herself. Reluctantly pulling away for Ben, before the rest of the Mounties put two and two together. Ray shot Meg a knowing look and then moved to pat his friend on the back. "You're quite the hero, Benny. You saved that little girls life."

Ben blushed so that he resembled a raspberry, and then blushed even more, as Frannie pushed past Meg and kissed him on the cheek. Ben saw Meg's face turn to stone and he winced as Meg literally shoved Frannie away. "Constable Fraser needs his rest, so would you all kindly give him space to breathe," Meg said icily; while sending Frannie a look that said 'back off.'

Looking at the other Mounties she authoritatively said, "I'm going to take Fraser back to the hotel and have a doctor look at him. The rest of you are to go and perform the Musical Ride as best you can without us. When Sergeant Frobisher turns up, inform him that he is in charge until I get back. Now, _move,_ all of you, that's an order." 

While the little girl's parents thanked Ben, Meg noticed the mess on Ray's suit for the first time. "What the _hell_ happened to you?"

Looking sadly down at his suit, Ray answered, "Tagert threw up on me."

Meg laughed spitefully at him. "Remind me to _thank him_ , will you? I think he might even be worthy of a promotion." 

* * *

** Lift Off  **

Meg steered Ben into the bathroom and proceeded to remove his soggy clothing. Ben seemed determined to hinder her as much as possible, because he kept attempting to pull her towards him for a kiss. " Don't you _dare,_ constable. I don't want my uniform wet through as well. Now stay still, so that I can get your jodhpurs off."

Ben however had other ideas. His angelic face took on a wicked smile, as he backed Meg up against the sink. "Only if I can remove your jodhpurs first."

"Not now, Ben." Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, she hastily added, "the doctor will be here in a minute. It wouldn't look very…professional if we were…"

"Understood, my darling. But can't I at least have a kiss? _Please?_ " He pleaded, putting on a puppy dog expression.

Meg couldn’t help but laugh. He looked like a drowned rat. He had even managed to get seaweed entangled around his Sam Browne. And from the looks of him, he appeared to have gathered sand in every nook and cranny imaginable. He was in such a state, that Meg was just waiting for a fish to jump out of his jodhpurs. Very attractive! And the fact that he was begging her like a puppy to kiss him, just cracked Meg up. 

Realising that she was being cruel laughing at him, and noticing his discomfort, Meg tried her hardest to contain her laughter. Apologising for laughing at him, Meg kissed him on the cheek. 

"When you've had a shower, you can have a proper kiss. Now behave yourself while I get these filthy clothes off you."

Ben obeyed and Meg was able to remove the wet clothing. Handing him the soap, she stood with a smile on her face watching him get into the shower. * Man, does he have a _great_ body! * Meg was tempted to undress and join him. But technically they were both still on duty, and so like a good Superior officer she dismissed the idea. While she was fantasising about how good it would feel to shampoo his thick hair, Meg's mobile phone went off. 

"Thatcher."

"Sorry to bother you Inspector, but I…erm…require your assistance." While Frobisher was speaking, Meg could her someone wailing. 

"What do you need my assistance with Sergeant? And who's that I can hear in the background?" 

"Constable Turnbull, in answer to both questions, Sir." 

"What's he done now?"

"Well, Sir, it's really more of a case of what he hasn't or won't do."

" Is he refusing to follow orders?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. We're at the top of Blackpool Tower, on the viewing platform and he is refusing to move."

" I don't quite follow, Sergeant!"

"Well, Sir, from the looks of things, I'm inclined to believe that Turnbull is somewhat afraid of heights. He is at this moment, on his knees, clutching hold of my leg. I've told him to pull himself together and get up, but he just won't move."

"I see. I'll be over as soon as the doctor has seen Fraser. In the meantime, tell him that if he isn't downstairs at the front doors to the Tower, by the time I get there, he is in _serious_ trouble."

"Understood Sir."

> > > > > * * * * *

After examining Ben, the doctor gave him some injections to stop any disease and infections. Before departing he gave Ben strict instructions to get plenty of rest. The doctor was quite surprised that Ben wasn't being physically sick, after swallowing some of the filthy water. But Meg wasn't in the least surprised. Some of the substances that she'd seen Ben taste when on a case had probably made him have a cast iron stomach. 

Ben didn't want to stay cooped up inside the hotel. And so after a lot of gentle persuasion, he managed to sway Meg into letting him out of the hotel. On one condition though. And the condition was that he was not to perform in the Musical Ride, he could only watch. He had had to promise her that he would sit down and rest on the beach. Dressed in his spare red serge, Ben followed Meg out of the hotel towards Blackpool Tower.

Reaching the front doors to the Tower, Meg couldn't see any sign of Frobisher or Turnbull. "Great! That means more hassle. I've not got time to be messed around by Turnbull. If he won't come down, I'm going to handcuff him and drag him down." Meg spoke with such conviction, that Ben believed she really would do as she had said. * Oh dear! *

Stepping into the lift, the doors closed immediately behind Ben and Meg. And the lift started to move upwards. They were the only ones in the lift as it moved up the metal V shaped structure, towards the viewing platform, which was perched right at the top. Suddenly the lift abruptly came to a stop, jolting Meg forward and slamming her into Ben.

"Ouch!" 

"Are you all right Meg?" In a reflex motion he had caught hold of her as she banged into him. He now protectively encircled his arms around her.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's a good job that I bumped into you and not the wall," she joked.

"I believe that the lift has stopped," Ben stated the obvious.

"No kidding!" Meg sarcastically ribbed him. "Can this day _get_ any worse!"

Still keeping one arm around Meg, just in case the lift suddenly plummeted, Ben reached for the emergency phone. Thankfully the phone was working. Meg stood impatiently tapping her foot, while Ben explained their predicament to the person on the other end. " _Well?_ "

"Well, what?"

Meg rolled her eyes at him. "What did they say? When are they going to get us out of here?"

"Oh! Erm…they said it could take a while. At least an hour."

"WHAT! There is _no way_ I'm staying in here for an hour." 

"I'm afraid that we've no choice but to stay in here. It's not really an easy task to get us out of here, seeing as we're half way up the Tower." Ben nervously laughed. "You're not going to believe this, but it appears that the second lift has broken down as well. They would normally bring the second lift along side and transfer us into that one. As it stands now, they are going to have to climb up the metal staircase which runs up the side of the Tower and secure a plank from the lift to the staircase, in order to get us out."

"You _are_ joking? Do you mean that we have to climb down the side of the Tower?" Meg's face had taken on a look of pure horror. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, but the thought of climbing down the side of the Tower, was _definitely not_ an appealing one to her.

"Erm, yes. I was told that unfortunately there is no other way."

" _Great!_ Just fucking great! This is the _last_ thing I need. They'd better not take too long. I've got too much to do. I have to sort out Turnbull. Not to mention supervise the Musical Ride performance. And _what the hell_ will the rest of them do without us? If we're both stuck in here and Frobisher and Turnbull are stuck at the top, they'll be at least four riders down. It will be a _disaster._ Another _fucking disaster_ that I will be responsible for. And it will _all_ be on tv for the _world to see_ and _take the piss at_. Ottawa will _just love_ that. Just _wait_ untill I see Turnbull. I'll _kill_ him. This is all of his fault. We wouldn't be here, in the lift, if it wasn’t for him."

"Shhh! Calm down. I'm sure they'll all manage fine without us." However, even as he said that he wasn't so sure.

"CALM DOWN!" Ben stepped back slightly at her outburst. "I AM calm. Don't you tell me to calm down."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry," Ben said in a soothing tone, as he reached out to hold her again. 

"Ben, you don't think that the lift will fall do you? There's no chance of that happening, is there?" The worry was evident in Meg's voice.

"I'd say that the chances of that happening are very slim."

"Good." Relaxing considerably at Ben's gentle massage of her back and shoulders, she felt foolish for over reacting. It was unlike her to panic, but she consoled herself by reminding her ego that it had been a _very bad day_. "So, what do you propose we do to pass the time?"

His lips brushed against hers in answer to her question. "Ummm, I like that idea." Smiling at him, she undid his Sam Browne and threw it onto the floor. Her fingers then expertly undid his lanyard and the buttons of his red serge. He gulped as she removed his serge and started to slide down his braces. Kissing and licking his neck as she did so.

"Erm, Meg?"

Moving to nibble on his ear she said, "Don't you want to Ben?"

* Want to? _Of course I want to._ But in the lift! Well, why not! I was told they'd be at least an hour. *

His own fingers started to undo her uniform as his lips found hers. Her red serge joined his on the lift floor. And with one swift motion, Meg pulled Ben's jodhpurs and boxers down to his boots. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him down onto his knees. Pulling her own jodhpurs down, she proceeded to straddle his knees. 

"Maybe this was a blessing in disguise?" Meg didn't answer, she only nodded at him, as she moved to claim his lips once more. Kissing him, her hands searched the pocket of her Sam Browne for a 'lucky.' Finding one, she prepared his rocket for lift off. Meg pulled her panties to the side and Ben cried out, "Oh my love," as he launched inside of her.

Like a shooting star the feelings of pleasure raced through them both. Meg gripped Ben's shoulders and he supportively held onto her back. As the feelings of ecstasy swept through Meg, she was carried into space with the love she felt for Ben. Their cries of passion acoustically bounded off the lift walls. Coming back down to earth again, Meg kissed Ben tenderly before standing up and starting to dress. 

"You know that this can never repeat itself, Ben." Seeing the look of confusion and disbelief cross over his face, she smiled at him. Wrapping her arms around him she continued, " it's one of those once in a lifetime things. Grab the chance when it occurs. What I mean is, it's highly unlikely that we'll be in this lift together, alone, and it breaks down again."

"Ah! I see. For one horrible moment, I thought that you meant we could never make love again."

"I know you did." Kissing him, Meg smiled to herself. * I thought that that would be the impression he'd get. I know it was cruel of me, but I _couldn't resist_ teasing him. *

> > > > > * * * * *

Standing at the foot of Blackpool Tower, after being rescued, Meg rang up Frobisher on her mobile phone.

"I take it Turnbull is still refusing to move, Sergeant?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Put him on the phone." Hearing sniffling on the other end of the phone, Meg said, "Turnbull, is that you?"

"Yyyes Sir."

" _For_ _God's sake,_ Turnbull, get a grip of yourself. I've got _enough_ problems without this. I need to look after Constable Fraser."

"Is Constable Fraser not well?" Turnbull asked, alarmed that his hero might be unwell. 

Meg sensed that this might be the opportunity she needed to get him to move. "While you've been behaving like a nitwit, Constable Fraser has been risking his own life to save a little girl. He's alive, thank goodness. But I've had to get a doctor to take a look at him. And then, if that wasn't bad enough, for the past hour we've been stuck in the damn lift, _because of you_. Now, _stop_ wasting my time and _get down here_. Before you're in more trouble than you already are. Understood? Or do I have to attempt to come back up there and _drag you down myself?_ "

"Nnno Sir. That won't be necessary. I'm coming down now."

"You _better_ _had do_." As Meg ended the call, she was just grateful that the lifts were now working again. _God only knows_ how Turnbull would have managed, if he'd had to climb down the metal stairs that ran up the tower. With there being no railing it had been scary enough for Meg, who wasn't afraid of heights. Turnbull would have been _petrified._

* * *

** The Red Lion **

Meg finished shooing her subordinates out of the hotel and turned to face Ben. "Well, that gets rid of them for the evening. I've managed to get out of spending time with James tonight. I told him that you needed to rest and that it was my duty to look after you. Now all we need to do, is give Detective Vecchio and Frannie the slip."

Both dressed in civilian clothes, they sneaked out of the hotel like a couple of teenagers. It had been Meg's suggestion to change out of their uniform, so they wouldn't 'stick out like a sore thumb.' She wanted a nice, quiet, relaxing evening, and so she had scoured a map of the north-west, looking for a remote little village, that she and Ben could go to for a quiet drink together. She didn't think that she would get a 'quiet relaxing evening' if they turned up at the village local dressed in their uniforms. And so she had chosen to wear a red jumper and blue jeans. In Ben's opinion, even dressed informally, and not in eveningwear, she looked very fetching. He had dressed in black jeans, with a royal blue jumper that Meg had told him, 'brought out the colour of his eyes.' Even though he was dressed casually, he had never looked sexier to Meg. He didn't look like her subordinate; he looked like just a guy. Granted a _very sexy guy_.

Getting into a black cab, neither Meg nor Ben noticed that their attempted 'vanishing act' had been seen. Ray smirked, stood on the edge of the pavement and hailed another cab. Shoving Frannie into the cab, Ray was beaten to saying, "follow that black cab," by Frannie. Turning to Ray she beamed, "Wow. I've _always_ wanted to say that."

Holding Ben's hand, Meg looked out of the window at the passing green fields and hedgerows. Entering the quaint fishing village, the cab drove down the winding narrow road, past little thatched cottages towards the pub. In one of the rows of cottages, each cottage was painted a different pastel colour. The cab pulled up in front of the 'Red Lion,' which was a black and white early sixteenth century building. 

Ben held the door open for Meg and they entered the 'Red Lion.' Once inside, Ben looked around at the surroundings. Directly facing them was a long curving wooden bar, with various Toby jugs hanging above it. There were numerous tiny alcoves for sitting in, and a large grandfather clock was nestled into a corner of the room. Walking towards the bar, Ben noticed that the ceiling was extremely low and he had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the dark wooden beams. The pub was virtually empty. The only other clientele was an old couple sat in one of the alcoves, and what looked like a mixture of farmers and fishermen sat on stools; 'propping the bar up.'

A jovial rather balding man, who Ben suspected was the landlord, served them. "So you two American then?"

"Canadian," Meg politely corrected.

"Oh! Right. Are you here on holiday? We don't get many tourists in the village. Most of them tend to stick to Blackpool." Then peering more closely at them and observing their body language, he inferred, "or are you here on _honeymoon_? " 

Blushing, the pair of them shyly glanced at one another and then quickly looked away. Before Ben could start a lengthy explanation of why they were there, Meg answered. "Er, no. We're just here on vacation."

"That's nice. I hope that you have a lovely holiday."

Picking up their drinks, they went and sat in one of the tiny alcoves by the fireplace. Meg looked at Ben beside her, drinking his orange juice and smiled. Sipping her white wine, she leaned more into his arms. And Ben kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad that we managed to get away together Meg." 

Kissing his cheek, she smiled up at him. "So am I. It's nice it being just the two of us."

"Yes, it is." Ben cocked his head to one side and shyly added. "I have to confess, I rather like having you all to myself."

Meg squeezed him tightly around the waist. "Well, for this evening you have." Looking into Ben's eyes the expression on Meg's face turned serious. "I know it's not easy having a relationship with me Ben; with my being your Superior Officer. My actions at times must be confusing for you. I know that I can be…difficult sometimes and stand offish with you. But when I'm acting like that, it's not that I don't care about you, because I do. It's just that I have to maintain my position of authority, especially in front of the others. And to do so, I may come across as severe and overbearing. I don't mean to appear unfeeling, but if I am too lenient or give an inch, they'll take a mile. And so to keep my personnel in order, I have to be firm. And if it appears that I'm being harsh, then so be it. I just wanted to explain to you why I have to act the way I do." 

"I thoroughly understand that Meg. And I think that you do a marvellous job; you're a very good commanding officer. However, you're right, it isn't easy at times for me. I find it difficult to keep my composure around you." A large grin formed on his face. "As you well know, I have a tendency to…well…you remember the incidents at the department store, the hotel in Manchester and the Safari Park, where I…"

Meg's face broke into a smile and she nodded. "You mean when you got a 'hard on?'"

"Well, yes. And that was even before we made love. Now that we have, my feelings for you are stronger still. It takes all of my self-control to be near you. I just want to be able to hold you like I am now." 

"I know Ben. I feel like that too. I want to hold you when I know that I can't, and it's really hard not to. But at least now we can when we're alone. Before we got together we couldn't, and that was _pure hell_ for me."

"Yes, at least I can hold you now, when we're alone." Smiling at her, Ben added, "I'm thankful for that." Taking a sip of his orange juice, Ben broached the subject he'd been wanting to discuss with Meg all day. "Meg, I was wondering…do you…well, I'm not sure if you want the others to know about us or not?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Ben, but I think that it's for the best, for the time being anyway, if we keep our relationship to ourselves."

"Understood, my love." Ben was slightly disappointed that Meg didn't want anyone to know yet. But he rationalised that she was right, it was probably for the best. 

"Let's make the most of our time together," Meg said mischievously. Whilst trailing kisses up his neck towards his mouth. 

The cosy atmosphere of the pub was suddenly blown away as the door opened, and in walked Ray and Frannie. Just as Meg and Ben's lips were about to touch, they heard Ray's familiar voice. "Ah! Well what d' ya know! Here's the _lovebirds_." 

* Shit!!! Not again. _Why_ does that fucking Chicago detective _always have to turn up_ and _ruin_ _everything_? *

* Oh dear! This is going to be bad. I can tell from the look on his face. I was hoping to get away from Ray for the evening. _Especially_ after all of the teasing Ray did this afternoon. When Meg and I finally got back to the beach, he _wouldn't stop_ ridiculing us about our being absent together for so long. _Please_ Ray, don't embarrass or offend Meg too much this evening. He said some really crude things and he nearly hit upon the truth. I wonder if he realises just _how close_ he was to what actually happened in the lift? _Oh God, I hope not_. *

"How did you know we were here?" Meg asked frostily.

"Follow'd ya. We saw you sneaking out of the hotel all clandestine like. And so we thought we'd follow ya and see what you were up to." Ray grinned smugly at them both.

"You _followed_ us?" Meg shook her head in disgust.

"Yep. And from the looks of things, I think it's pretty obvious what you two were up to."

"You mean having a quiet drink?" Meg retorted, trying to be smart. 

" _Yeah right!_ Talking of drink, what d' ya want Frannie?"

"A G and T on the rocks. Oh, and some ready salted potato chips." While Ray went to the bar, Frannie scooted over to the other side of Ben and sat down. Meg scowled. She didn't mean to act childish but she just wished that the others would go away and leave Ben and her alone. Ben saw Meg's expression and discretely squeezed her waist. Meg forced a weak smile, before looking out of the window to watch the rain pelting down. 

"So Fraser, how're ya feeling? I thought ya were very brave jumpin in the sea after that girl," Frannie told him.

Ben's cheeks flushed to pink. "Thank you kindly Francesca. I'm feeling quite all right. A little tired maybe, but other than that I feel fine."

"Yes, well, that's probably _not entirely_ due to saving the girl," Meg stated, recalling their mischief in the lift. Turning his head and looking at Meg, he saw the impish expression on her face. And she raised her eyebrows at him, in a gesture saying, _'is it Ben?'_

He smiled at Meg and whispered in her ear. "You're quite happy about our bit of…mischief, aren't you, my darling?" Meg grinned back at him as she nodded her head.

At the same time, Frannie wore a perplexed expression and asked, "What d'ya mean?" Both Ben and Meg weren't quite sure if she was referring to what Meg had said, or that she had just overheard Ben. Either way, they couldn't think of a verbal reply and so they kept quiet.

However, Meg spitefully decided to shoot Frannie a smug look. And Frannie quickly got a rough idea of what Meg meant. The hurt Frannie felt was visible on her face and Meg momentarily felt awful for saying what she had. However recollecting Frannie's advances to Ben, Meg didn’t feel bad for long. If Frannie was going after Ben, Meg thought that she should make it _quite clear_ to Frannie that he was _'off limits.'_ Embarrassed at Frannie's question, Ben was busily scrutinising his glass of orange juice and he therefore didn't see the looks exchanged between Frannie and Meg.

When Ray came back, he had no choice but to sit down next to Meg. "I asked for potato chips and all they had were crisps, so I got you some of them Frannie."

"I believe that they are the same thing Ray," Ben explained.

"Oh! Anyhow, the guy behind the bar wants to know if we'll take part in the pub quiz!" Ray stated. "He says that coz of the weather being so rotten, there aren't enough people here to play and he wondered if we'd join in. The questions are all about the UK though, but I said I'd ask you guys. What d' ya say?"

"Yes, I'll join in. It will be quite interesting to test the good old general knowledge. Yes, count me in Ray," Ben said cheerfully.

"Well, if Fraser's playing, then so am I," Frannie declared.

"How about you?" Ray asked Meg.

"Oh, well, I don't know. It's not really my scene." 

"What you mean is you don't think you could answer the questions," Ray teased.

"That's not it at all." Meg defended, whilst holding her head up high. "I'll play."

The landlord approached their table and Ray confirmed that they'd all take part in the quiz. "That's brilliant, thanks. Well, your opponents are John and Seth. The rules are quiet simple. You play in pairs and you can confer before answering. If you get the question right, you get two points. And the team with the most points wins. Basically, I ask a question and the first team to shout out the correct answer gets the points. I'll leave you to sort your teams out then."

"I bagsy Fraser," Frannie proclaimed and grabbed hold of Ben's arm.

"I don't think so. I'm playing with Ben," Meg firmly said.

"You can't. I said it first." Frannie stubbornly wouldn't budge. Ben sat awkwardly in the middle, looking terribly uncomfortable and Ray smirked.

"OK _girls,_ cool it. I'm with Benny."

Before anyone could say anymore, the landlord approached again and asked what the teams were. "It's us two against those two," Frannie defiantly said. Indicating herself and Ben against Meg and Ray. The landlord nodded his head and started to walk away. Meg and Ray sat there, open mouthed at the prospect of been teamed up together. Getting over the initial shock they simultaneously shouted, " _No way._ "

Ben really wanted to be on a team with Meg, but he thought that Meg and Ray being teamed up together might help them both to get along! Meg and Ray were both just about to get up and correct what Frannie had told the landlord, when Ben spoke up. "Please, I think it's better if we don't cause a scene. It's _only a game_ after all." Both Meg and Ray glared at Ben, but neither wanted to go in for public humiliation by causing a scene, so they stayed where they were. 

The quiz started and the first few questions were instantly answered by John and Seth. "Question four. Where was the Battle of Trafalgar fought?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know this," Frannie jumped in. "London. In Trafalgar Square." She said proudly, thinking that she had been quite brainy knowing the answer. Meg couldn't contain herself; she started to laugh uncontrollably. And the English people looked at Frannie as if she had cracked a joke. Realising that she was deadly serious they shook their heads in amazement. " _What?_ What did I say? What's so funny?"

Meg composed herself and said, "The answer is off Cape Trafalgar, on the Southern coast of Spain."

"Correct," the landlord confirmed. And with a glance at Frannie he slightly shook his head in wonder, before continuing with the questions. "Question five. Who found the Thatcher regime 'uncaring, confrontational and socially devise,' according to the Sunday Times?" 

This time it was Meg's turn to be laughed at, as Ray rolled around it fits of hysteria. "Ha, ha, that's a good one. I'd say _any_ Mountie who's ever worked for her."

Meg poked him in the ribs. " _Shut up_. You're supposed to be on my team, not taking the pi…erm, not laughing at me. If you can't answer the question then fu…shut up," Meg roared at him.

"The Queen," Seth answered correctly.

"Question six. Name the longest named railway station in Great Britain?"

Ben confidently answered this in the best Welsh accent he could. "Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch." 

"Correct." Frannie, Meg and Ray just stared in pure astonishment at Ben. 

* How in the world did he know that? And furthermore, how did he manage to pronounce it? It sounded gibberish to me. He never ceases to amaze me, at the things he knows. I didn't know he could speak Welsh. When we made love he whispered he loved me in French, I wonder if he can say it in Welsh? * 

"Question seven. What did Elizabeth the first do under a tree, that Elizabeth the second did up a tree?"

Meg and Ray exchanged baffled glances. "Sit," Ray said sarcastically.

"Incorrect."

"Discover that they had become Queen," Ben said. 

"Correct."

* Of course, why didn't I think of that? It was so obvious really if I had listened properly. Because he never said Queen Elizabeth in the question, he just said Elizabeth. No wonder Ben's winning us if I miss stupid points like that. I _can't_ let him win me. I'm his Superior Officer for God's sake. * 

"Question eight. What happened to Henry Moore's London studio in 1940 causing him to move to Hertfordshire?"

Without conferring with Ben, Frannie jumped right in again. "Was it repossessed!"

Meg smirked at Frannie's answer and whispered to Ray, "that's wrong. I know the answer. It was bombed."

"Erm, no," the landlord shook his head.

Meg was just about to open her mouth and answer when Ray shouted out, "burnt down."

"Incorrect," the landlord said.

"I told you I knew the answer. What did you go and say 'burnt down' for?" Meg roared.

"Coz I thought 'bombed' was a stupid answer. Mine was much better."

" _Really!_ Even though your answer _was wrong_ and _mine is right_?" The 'red lion' roared at Ray again. 

" _Quit shouting at me._ Jeez, you're touchy." Ray bellowed back. "Did they name the pub after you or somethin? You're dressed appropriately enough in a red sweater. Red lion, d'ya get it?" Ray teased and started laughing. Meg's face turned to thunder and then she spied his pint of beer on the table. A devilish smile curled up the corners of her face. Ray oblivious to what was going through her head continued with his mocking. "I like that. _'Red lion,'_ yep, it's got a certain ring to it. Seeing as Benny doesn't like me callin ya 'The Dragon Lady,' I think I'll call ya that instead. Anyhow you don't know your right about that answer?"

Meg leaned forward as if reaching for her own glass, and her hand 'accidentally on purpose,' knocked Ray's beer all over his pants. Ray leaped up out of his seat. "You _fucking bitch._ You did that _on purpose_."

"Ray, _please_ stop shouting. Meg didn't mean to knock your drink over you. It was just an unfortunate accident that's all," Ben calmly intervened. 

"Yeah right! It was deliberate. And she's ruined my pants. First Tagert ruins my suit and now she wrecks my pants. And you can fucking stop laughing too," Ray yelled at Frannie.

Instead of stopping laughing, Frannie pointed at the wet patch on his pants and in between laughing she managed to spurt out, "you look like you've peed in your pants."

Just then Seth correctly answered the question. Raising her eyebrows Meg looked at Ray. "I told you _I was right._ " Ray ignored Meg and walking off he left her to play the game on her own, while he went to dry himself off in the 'gentleman's' toilets. 

"Question nine. Which vast country was ceded to Britain under the terms of the 1763 Peace of Paris?" Ben beat Meg to correctly answering 'Canada.' Showing her annoyance, she frowned at him. * Oh dear! Maybe playing this game wasn't such a good idea after all! *

"Question ten. What did the Camillagate tape apparently hear Prince Charles admitting he would like to be?"

Meg had no idea of the answer to that question. Ben pulled at his jumper collar and spoke to Frannie in a hushed tone. "I erm, know the answer to that, but I can't possibly say it."

"Why not?"

"I…well…the answer, it's a woman's personal product."

"Oh, _right_! Is it a tampax?" Ben flushed and nodded his head. "A Tampax," Frannie blurted out and Ben cringed.

"Correct. Question eleven. Which famous plotter tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament and was executed on 31st January 1606?"

"Guy Fawkes," Ben quickly answered correctly. Infuriating Meg, because yet again she knew the answer. 

"The last question, number twelve. What did George 'V' become the first British monarch to do on the 25th December 1932?"

"Make a Christmas broadcast," Meg shouted out. She smiled as the landlord confirmed her answer.

"Well, it seems that we have a tie-breaker. Seth and John have ten points and so do Ben and Frannie," the landlord enlightened everyone. "This question is just between those two teams. What did Britain see it's first example of on January 15 1880, when it contained a list of just 255 names?"

"A telephone directory," Ben answered confidently. 

"Correct. Congratulations you've won," the landlord beamed at them and shook their hands.

Meg shook her head in amazement. * The bits of useless information that Ben knows! *

> > > > > * * * * *

On the way back to Blackpool they all shared a black cab together. For the whole of the journey, Frannie kept going on about what a good team she and Ben made, and continually flashed Meg a self-satisfied smile. By the time they arrived back at Blackpool, Meg was extremely annoyed. She didn't even bother to say good night to Frannie and Ray. Meg just grabbed hold of Ben's hand and stormed off into the hotel, dragging a bewildered Ben behind her. Once inside, Meg went to make some phone calls and Ben headed upstairs to their room. He had just entered their room when his mobile phone went off. Answering it, Ben listened to an apprehensive Frobisher.

"Is Inspector Thatcher there?"

"Er, no Sergeant. But I could go and get her if you like?"

" _NO_. No, don't do that. I don't think that that would be a good idea. Er, Benton, we have a slight problem. I need you to quickly come to the 'Golden Mile Amusement Centre.' But you _can't_ tell the Inspector. That's _an order_ constable. Oh! And bring your handcuffs with you. In fact, bring as many as you can find, I think that we're going to need them. I've got to go." And with that he hung up.

Baffled, Ben retrieved his and Meg's handcuffs and set out for the 'Golden Mile Amusement Centre.'

* * *

** Handcuffs **

Buck was waiting for Ben at the 'Golden Mile Amusement Centre.' "Ah Benton. _Thank goodness_ you're here. Did you bring the handcuffs?"

"Yes. I could only find two sets. Erm, may I ask why you wanted me to bring them, Sir?"

"To handcuff people with of course." He gave Ben a look as if to say, 'what a silly question!''

"Yes, I gathered that much Sir. But I wondered whom you wished to handcuff and why? Also, I am slightly curious as to why you didn't want M…erm, Inspector Thatcher to know?"

"Ah! Yes, well, you'd better come and see for yourself."

They started to walk along the 'yellow brick road,' past the children's rides towards the adult section of the amusement centre. Passing the carousel, Ben shook his head in wonder. Amongst the children riding on the carousel was Bob Fraser. "Hello son. This is rather good fun. You'll have to bring my grandchildren on here." He grinned widely at Ben. "I conceive that you and that Inspector of yours, what's her name? Margaret, that's it. I gather that you and Margaret are finally together! Good on you son. See, what did I tell you? I knew she wanted you, Benton. You should listen more often to your father. I'm always right."

Ben chose to ignore his father's gloating and just said, " Don't you think that you are a _little_ too old to be on there?" 

" _Nonsense_. That's just ageism son." But he dismounted off the pink and gold carousel horse and looked slightly embarrassed.

Approaching the slot machines, Ben spotted Constable Rawlings on a 'one armed bandit machine,' and at the side of him was Constable Cherry on a 'fruit machine.' Frobisher had to shout to be heard over the constant din of the machines. "They've been on those machines for the entire evening. I've tried ordering them off the machines, but I just can't get them off. I've even tried threatening them with the prospect of getting Inspector Thatcher. That nearly worked, but as you can see…it's got far beyond that stage. I think that they're addicted to the blasted machines."

Ben cleared his throat in an attempt to get Cherry and Rawling's attention, however, both seemed oblivious to his presence and so he tapped each one on the shoulder. "Constable Cherry, Constable Rawlings I believe that it is time we all went back to the hotel."

"Not just yet. I'm close to winning; I can feel it in my bones." Rawling's eyes never left the machine as he spoke to Ben. Inserting some more coins into the machine, Rawlings pulled down the handle and Ben saw the glint in his eyes as Rawlings stood, fingers crossed, intently watching the machine. * Oh dear! He's definitely addicted. * At this moment Ben also noticed something else about the two Mounties on the slot machines.

"Erm, Cherry, Rawlings, where are your handcuffs, Sam Browne's and your Stetson's?"

Both constables appeared totally engrossed in the machines and either didn't hear Ben or chose to ignore him. "Ah! Well, that's another of the reasons I didn't want the Inspector to know about any of this. You see, while I nipped to the men's room, they both…er, pawned their handcuffs, Sam Browne and Stetson. I've gone to the shop and tried to retrieve them, however it's closed for the night." Buck shook his head in despair. 

Ben sighed, knowing 'full well' that Meg was going to have their heads for this, not to mention 'other bodily parts.' And the odds that she might even _fire_ them too, were _pretty good_. "Well, let's at least get them back to the hotel before midnight. If we can get them back without the Inspector seeing them, then we might be able to go to the pawn shop in the morning and retrieve the articles before she notices."

"Yes. Good thinking Benton. We might just all come out of this alive after all!" Ben and Frobisher tried once again to persuade Cherry and Rawlings to come off the machines, but it was useless. "I've had enough of this. Give me one of the handcuffs Benton." 

Ben handed one of the handcuffs to Buck. Frobisher snapped them onto Rawlings and onto Ben. Buck then took out his own set of handcuffs and fastened them to Cherry and himself. Trying to detach them from the machines was still not an easy task, because they kept a tight hold of the machine with their free hand. Buck was having none of this and so he told Ben to give him the other handcuffs. Ben did so, and with the help of Ben, Buck managed to handcuff both of the addicted Mounties free hands together. Thus enabling Ben and Frobisher to drag Cherry and Rawlings away from the machines. 

"We had better get these two back to the hotel," Ben recommended.

"Erm, not so fast Benton. We haven't finished yet. There's the matter of Turnbull and Grady to deal with first." Ben looked enquiringly at Frobisher. "Turnbull is in the Bingo hall and Grady is on the rifle range."

" _Oh dear!_ "

"Yes. _Exactly_."

Weaving their way around the slot machines, Ben felt something whoosh over his head. Looking up he stopped dead in his tracks, staring in disbelief at the ceiling. Suspended from the ceiling on a trapeze were two acrobatic dummies, one male and the other female. And joining in with the trapeze artists was Bob Fraser. Noticing his son staring at him, Bob scolded. " What have I told you about staring son? It isn't polite. I'm only getting in a bit of exercise, there's no need to stare like that." The fact that there were two dummies on a trapeze in the building was an unusual sight in itself, but to see _ones dead father_ joining in too was just _plain bizarre_.

The conga line of Mounties reached the Bingo hall to find Turnbull at a table absorbed in the Bingo game. Ben and co approached Turnbull as 'unlucky for some, number thirteen,' rang out through the hall. Turnbull looked up and saw Ben and the others. "Oh, guess what Constable Fraser! I _only_ need two more numbers to win," Turnbull told Ben with glee. Just then 'two swans, number twenty two,' was called out, and a woman at the side of Turnbull jumped up shouting, 'Bingo, Bingo, Bingo.'

Turnbull buried his head in his arms on the table and started sobbing. The old ladies at Turnbull's table all huddled around him and started fussing over him. "There, there, it's all right. Maybe you'll win next time," one of them comforted him.

"Come on Turnbull, I think it's time we got you back to the hotel," Ben spoke softly to Turnbull.

"I _don't want_ to go until I've won," Turnbull stubbornly sulked.

"Now, _come on_ Turnbull. You _don't_ want to get into _trouble_ with Inspector Thatcher, _do you_?" Ben warned. Turnbull took heed of the warning and followed the conga line out of the Bingo hall, towards the rifle range.

Reaching the rifle range Ben instantly spotted Grady standing beside a _huge_ pile of teddy bears. The man behind the rifle range shouted to the other Mounties. "Is she with you lot?" 

"Er, yes," Buck apprehensively answered

"Take her away then will you, before she _clears me out_." Nodding his head, Frobisher wasted no time. He took Turnbulls handcuffs, extracted Grady's own handcuffs and slapped the two sets of handcuffs on Grady. He then proceeded to attach her to the _rapidly growing_ long line of Mounties.

Looking at his watch Ben exclaimed, " _goodness gracious!_ It's nearly midnight."

Sighing, Buck said, "right, let's get you all back to the hotel." * I just _hope_ that Inspector Thatcher doesn't see us all handcuffed together. _How_ I would explain that to her, I _don't know!_ I'm _sure_ she would hold me responsible for this mess, as I'm the Sergeant. * 

Ambling handcuffed together along the Promenade, with the teddy bears tucked under their arms, the Mounties definitely looked a sight. People kept stopping them to praise them on their "nice fancy dress costumes." 

Entering the hotel, the Mounties found Meg sat in the reception area, facing the entrance. She was reading a book and noticing their arrival she slowly closed the book. The Mounties froze on the spot. An odd smile formed on her face as she rose from the chair and walked towards them. "Would you all care to step into the conference room, _please_." Meg spoke calmly and politely, and this _terrified_ the Mounties. It was like the 'calm before the storm,' and they were all just waiting for the storm to start.

Once inside the 'lions den,' the conga line of Mounties stood to attention. Meg paced back and forth in front of them, like a lion on the prowl. She looked at them all handcuffed together and slowly shook her head in wonderment. "Ok, who'd like to explain?" No one dared to speak. They were all too frightened. And this resulted in irritating Meg. "All right. We'll do it this way. I'll ask the questions and _you'll answer_. I think a good place to start would be ' _why_ are you all handcuffed together?'" All of the chained Mounties looked at Frobisher for leadership. Meg noticed this and said, "Frobisher?" 

Buck nervously shifted his stance and quietly muttered, "It's, erm, rather a long story Sir."

" _You'd better get started then hadn't you!_ _Nobody_ is going _anywhere_ until I've heard it, so start explaining." None of them knew how to explain best the events. And none of them wanted to be the one to explain anyway, because they knew that whomever did, would more than likely get the brunt of the torrent of abuse that would no doubt come from the Inspector. "Right, seeing as I have all of the keys for the handcuffs, if you don't want to remain joined together for good I suggest you start talking." Seeing their looks of anguish, Meg smiled sadistically. " _Oh yes._ You all forgot about that didn't you? As we don't have any jurisdiction to make arrests here, _I have all of the keys_. The handcuffs are purely for show. So, Ben, let's start with _why_ you're involved in all of this!"

Ben cleared his throat before beginning. "I received a phone call from Sergeant Frobisher, ma 'am, requesting me to go to the 'Golden Mile Amusement Centre.'"

"And?" Ben just looked at her blankly and so Meg had to prod him. "And you are handcuffed to the rest of them _because_ …?" 

"Oh! Right! Well…erm…it was the only way to get everybody back to the hotel." 

"I beg your pardon?"

Seeing the distress on Ben's face, Frobisher felt it was his duty to step in and help. "Constable Fraser was following orders from me, Sir."

" _He was?_ And _what_ were those _'orders'_?"

"Ah! Well, Constable's Cherry and Rawlings were somewhat…attached to the slot machines and I asked Constable Fraser to assist me in, erm…detaching them."

"I see. In other words they were gambling and became addicted. Let me guess. The only way to 'detach' them was to handcuff them, am I right?"

"Yes, Sir," Frobisher nodded.

"And Constable Grady?"

"Rifle range." Frobisher offered.

"Hence the teddy bears. Nice shot, Constable Grady. But _what_ do you intend to do with them all?" Meg asked rather amused.

"I'm not quite sure ma'am."

"Yes, well we can sort that out later. I think a good idea would be to give them to a children's hospital," Meg suggested. Looking them over, Meg noticed the Stetson's were missing. The red lion pounced. " _Where the hell_ are your Stetsons?" On a closer inspection she also noticed the absence of the Sam Brown's. "Your Sam Brown's are missing too. WHERE are they?" Roared Meg

"Erm, at…at the pawn shop ma…ma 'am. W…with our handcuffs," Cherry admittedly spluttered.

"YOU WHAT! They are NOT YOURS TO PAWN. Get to that shop NOW and get them back."

"Sergeant Frobisher tried that Sir. Unfortunately the shop is closed until tomorrow morning," Ben boldly explained. 

"I cannot believe the STUPIDITY of you all. And _how much_ might I ask did you get for them?"

"Twenty pounds in total, each," Rawlings timidly informed Meg.

"WHAT! _That's all?_ They definatly saw you two coming. Someone else obviously thinks you're as stupid as I do." The Mounties weren't sure which annoyed her the most. The fact that they pawned parts of their uniforms, or the fact that they only got twenty pounds for them. Meg was fuming. Any second now they thought that steam might come rising out of her ears. " _Get out of my sight_ before I commit GBH."

"Erm, Sir, aren't you going to unlock the handcuffs first?" Ben reminded Meg.

She fixed him with a long, cold stare. " _No_. I'm _not_. You're good at unlocking handcuffs without a key, Fraser. _You_ can figure out how to do it _yourself_." And with that she turned around and marched to the door. 

"But Sir, _please_ , you can't leave us like this!" Ben pleaded. 

She shouted over her shoulder, "I _can_ and I'm _going to_." Turning around she spoke again to Ben. "Oh! By the way, have you bought any _'presents'_ today Fraser?"

He stared vacantly at her. "You _know_ , like the ones Detective Vecchio bought for us?" She pressed.

Realising what she meant he said, "Oh, yes Sir. I have." He smiled warmly at her, but what she said next quickly wiped the smile off his face. It was as if she hand smacked it off.

"Well, _don't think_ _you'll_ be _sharing_ the _'presents' with me_ again." Meg then swept out of the room.

Turnbull saw the hurt look on Ben's face. And not knowing what Meg and Ben were actually meaning, Turnbull innocently said, "Oh don't worry Constable Fraser. Cheer up, I'm sure she'll share some presents with you again. Here, you can have one of these teddy bears as a present." 

Ben glanced at Turnbull and offered him a feeble smile. "Thank you Turnbull. Actually, you've given me an idea. Maybe I could give one of them to her!"

"Erm, how are we going to get out of these handcuffs? I don't suppose anybody has a _spare key_?" Frobisher desperately asked. All of the Mounties shook their heads _'no.'_ "Ah! Well, I'm sure that Inspector Thatcher was only joking, and that she'll come back soon and unlock the handcuffs; eh Benton?" 

"Umm, yes Sir." However Ben _wasn't_ so sure that she would. He _couldn't believe_ that she had _refused_ to unlock them and had left them to unlock themselves. And _if_ he did mange to think of a way to unlock them all, he sensed he was going to be _walking into a minefield_ in their bedroom. That's assuming that she _would let him_ into their bedroom! She was _definitely_ in an _unpredictable_ mood tonight.

* * *

** The Fifth Day **

** Teddy Bear **

After several minutes it soon became apparent that Meg wasn't coming back to unlock the handcuffs. "Well, you've got yourself into a fine mess my boy," Bob Fraser lectured. 

"What do you propose we do?" Ben asked to no one in particular.

"Here, why don't you use _my_ key?" Bob Fraser suggested. Ben stared at his father and shook his head. * Will the man _ever learn_ that he's dead and therefor any object he has _won't work!_ It's a pity that I don't have a hairpin handy. * Ben couldn't help smiling at the memory of it. * Think Benton. What can I possibly use to undo the handcuffs! * Suddenly an idea struck Ben like a thunderclap. 

"Turnbull what I really need right now is a fork. Could you please go and get one?" Ben instructed.

"Oh, I have one right here. I always carry it around with me." While Ben wondered why Turnbull always carried a dining fork around with him, Turnbull produced a tuning fork. "Here you go, Sir."

Ben rolled his eyes. "No Turnbull. _I didn't mean a tuning fork._ I meant a fork one uses to _eat food with._ Go and get one from the hotel restaurant," Ben exasperatedly ordered the incompetent Mountie. 

"Yes, Sir." The rest of the Mounties patiently waited while Turnbull dutifully went off in search of a fork. Several minutes passed by and just when they were all beginning to wonder if Turnbull had got lost en route to the dining room, he eventually returned with the appropriate fork. Ben explicitly instructed Turnbull how to go about unlocking the handcuffs. After _many_ unsuccessful attempts on Turnbull's behalf, Ben uncharacteristically lost his patience and ordered Turnbull to place the fork into his hand. Somehow Ben then skilfully managed to manoeuvre the fork and unlock the handcuffs that bound them all together. Much to the _relief_ of the other Mounties.

> > > > > * * * * * 

At the door to their bedroom, Ben took a deep breath before apprehensively opening the door. Meg was already in her nightdress and was looking out of the window at the sea. She was pondering _why_ she had been so stupid just a few minutes earlier as to say 'Ben' instead of 'Fraser' in front of the others! She'd been so surprised to see them all handcuffed together, that she had accidentally let it slip out. Meg consoled herself that it was a mistake that _anyone would have made_ given the circumstances! Besides they were all probably too _terrified_ to notice anyway! She turned around to scowl at Ben when he entered the room. "So you managed to undo the handcuffs then!"

"Yes." Walking towards her, Ben indicated to the teddy bear and said, "Erm, here's a peace offering." Even though she was angry with him, she couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. Giving her the teddy bear he foolishly added, "also, here's your set of handcuffs." That was all that was needed to blow the momentary truce.

"WHAT! Do you mean that you took my handcuffs _without my permission?_ _How dare you!_ " Meg hurled the teddy bear at him and with her excellent aim the teddy bear hit him right in the groin. **OUCH!**

Keeling over, Ben spluttered, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have taken them without your permission. _Please_ don't be angry at me Meg." Ben managed to straighten himself up and cautiously approaching Meg, he tried to take her into his arms. 

Shunning him, Meg moved away from his outstretched arms. "Don't be angry with you! Ha! That's a good one Ben. Let me see; you left without telling me, you took my handcuffs without my permission and then you try to deceive me. _Why should I not be angry with you?_ " 

"I'm _really sorry_ Meg. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just following orders. And I never meant to deceive you. Please forgive me. And as to why you shouldn't be angry with me, the answer is because _I love you_."

" _Oh, you love me do you!_ Then why did you deceive me? You know Ben, that's what hurts the most, the fact that you tried to hide all of this from me."

Ben walked over to her and tried again to take her into his arms. Once again she shunned him. "I honestly never meant to deceive you. Yes, I did try to hide all of this from you and I am deeply sorry for that. I can only apologise and hope that you'll forgive me. But no matter what you think, _I do love you._ "

"Ben this evening was supposed to be a romantic evening and _look at it_. First of all, Frannie and Ray turn up and ruin it and then all of this…this _farce_. _All I wanted was to spend some time alone with you,_ and to get to know you better and now I feel further apart from you than ever. You think that you can make everything all right by saying you love me and then fucking me. Well, I've got news for you Ben, _you can't_ , and there's _no way_ that you're having sex with me tonight."

"Meg, _please don't be like that_." 

Ignoring Ben's pleading eyes, Meg climbed into bed. "It's late and I'm tired, get undressed Ben and then I can turn the damn light out." Meg commanded. Watching him undress, and seeing the unhappy expression etched into his handsome face, Meg thought that she had been far too hard on him. But he had upset her feelings. And contrary to what some people believed, such as Detective Vecchio, Meg _did have feelings_ and they could be hurt just as easily as the next persons could. 

Sombrely putting his clothes neatly away, Ben wondered what he was supposed to do. * _Should I climb into bed at the side of Meg, or should I sleep on the floor?_ * He wanted to sleep next to Meg, but he didn't want to make the situation worse by her getting the wrong idea and thinking that he was pressuring her for sex. Nervously rubbing his brow, he stood at the foot of the bed clad only in his white boxer shorts. "Erm, Meg…should I? I mean…well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" Ben cracked his neck to relieve the built up tension in his body. 

"Should you what?" Meg asked irritated by his fumbling, but slightly amused at the same time.

"Where should I…" Ben paused and then took a deep breath. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

Meg knew where she wanted him to sleep, but she pretended to think about the question for a bit. While he had been getting undressed she had already forgiven him for his antics this evening, and she had decided that she'd let him know soon; she just _wanted him to stew for a little while longer_. "Due to your behaviour this evening I should really say 'the North Pole for all I care.' However, for some strange reason I do care. Therefor I won't make you sleep on the floor, because I think that you need a good nights sleep after rescuing the little girl and so you may sleep in the bed with me."

Ben let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Meg." He slid into bed at the side of her and she turned out the light. In the darkness Ben felt Meg snuggle up to him. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Am I to infer that I'm forgiven, my darling?"

"This time 'yes.'" She smiled warmly at him. Then putting on a mock stern look she added, "but I'm _warning_ you, there'd better not be a next time, Constable. Otherwise _I'll have to handcuff you to me_ so that I know what you're up to twenty-four seven." 

"That sounds promising!" Ben stated mischievously. Playfully smacking one of his strong muscular arms, she moved her lips towards his and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and while one hand ran through her soft hair, his other hand saucily stroked her buttocks. 

Moving her hands from where they were kneading his chest, she ran them down between their bodies and into his boxers. Breaking off the kiss she impishly grinned at him. "I hope I didn't damage anything!" She tilted her head towards his lower regions to indicate what she was referring to.

"Ah! No. I don't think that you erm, damaged anything. However, I will confess it is slightly tender." 

At this response Meg started to massage his tackle. "Maybe I could kiss it better!" Ben gulped as Meg slid down his body and slowly removed his boxers. Holding onto his hips she gently placed kisses along his tackle, progressing to lick his length and eliciting a groan of pleasure from him. Stopping 'kissing him better' in the lower regions, she moved northwards to kiss his mouth yet again. Pulling away from the kiss, Meg climbed off Ben. As he whined puppy dog stylee in protest at her climbing off him, she placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh! _You'll see_." Was all she said in explanation to his questioning eyes. Kissing his forehead, she got out of bed and walked towards the dressing table where she retrieved two sets of handcuffs. As he lay there watching her, she dangled them in front of her and keeping eye contact she walked towards him; sexily swaying her hips. She stood at the foot of the bed and lifting up the covers she got hold of his legs and slapped a set of handcuffs around each ankle. She then quickly fixed the handcuffs to the white metal framework at the end of the bed. 

* _Oh dear!_ Has she really forgiven me or was she just pretending? Is this a new way of reprimanding me? And if she hasn't forgiven me, _what is she going to do to me now!_ * Straddling him she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Seeing as you like handcuffs so much tonight, I thought I'd have a _little fun_." 

She nibbled on his earlobe and then moved her lips down his neck to his shoulders where she licked a path down and across his chest. Looking at him she covered his mouth with her own, slipping her tongue against his. * Well, she doesn't seem to be doing anything terrible at the moment. She's probably just handcuffed me to try out a sexual fantasy! * Feeling confident now that this wasn't a plan to get revenge on him, he started to relax. He took off her night dress and started to caress her breasts. " _Umm._ That feels good," Meg whispered a little breathlessly into his ear. "It's the main reason why I haven't handcuffed your arms, because I didn't want to miss your touch. Also, I'd ran out of handcuffs and I didn't think it appropriate to ask Turnbull could I borrow his!" They both laughed at that.

Ben claimed Meg's lips again and intensified his caressing of her body. As they became one, Ben sighed in delight; relieved that she was letting him make love to her after what she'd said earlier about never letting him again. They moved together slowly at first, and then faster and faster, until their lovemaking reached the ultimate level. Meg gripped Ben's shoulders so tightly that her nails dug into his flesh and he in turn firmly clutched her backside as their cries of passion rang out.

After a few moments to collect her breath, Meg lifted her head from where it was resting on Ben's shoulder and kissed him on the lips. "Ben, I've erm...got something important to tell you and I don't think that you're going to like it."

Gently stroking her thighs he said, "what is it my darling? It can't be that bad!"

"I...erm can't remember where I've put the keys to the handcuffs."

" _Oh dear!_ " Meg bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop herself from laughing but it didn't work and she started to laugh loudly. "It's _not funny_ Meg. Have you got a hairpin by any chance? If not, can you _please_ find me something metal to use!"

" _Relax Ben_. I'm _only_ joking. I have the keys right here in my briefcase."

" _Very_ funny Meg." Even though he was trying to sound stern he couldn't help smiling at her. Still laughing and grinning broadly, Meg fetched a key and unlocked the handcuffs. She massaged his ankle for him and then getting back into bed, Ben drew her into his arms for a kiss. Contentedly curled up in Ben's loving arms, Meg thought that she _didn't need a teddy bear_ _when she had Ben._ Kissing the tip of her nose Ben said, "Goodnight my love." 

"Goodnight _my_ _teddy bear_ ," Meg said, as she affectionately squeezed him. Nuzzling him, Meg fell asleep. Later in the morning it wasn't the 'demon alarm clock' that woke Meg from her slumber, but the soft kisses placed on her forehead from Ben. Smiling up at him she returned his kisses. Spying a breakfast tray with a single red rose on it, Meg raised her eyebrows at Ben. "I took the liberty of phoning room service and ordering breakfast in bed for two," Ben explained. Getting up he brought the tray over to her and handed her the single red rose. "For you, my Lady in Red."

Meg's face lit up in happiness and she tenderly pecked him on the lips, while gently stroking his cheek. "Oh, Ben that's _so sweet_. Thank you, teddy bear." He laughed at her term of endearment for him. "What's so funny?" Meg asked.

"Nothing. I just love your pet name for me that's all. And _I'll be your teddy bear any night._ " He kissed her cheek and she smiled happily at him. Wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug, she pulled him very close to her and hugged him.

* * *


End file.
